Le Phoenix et le Dragon de Konoha
by Seya-chan
Summary: L'héritière d'un ancien clan, celle d'un clan détruit.L'une qui arrive à Konoha pour la première fois, l'autre qui y revient. Comment l'ajout de deux personnages peut influencer sur le destin de nos chers ninjas ? Bonne lecture à tous !
1. Chapter 1

Cette fiction a été écrite par deux personnes (une amie et moi-même). Les personnages de l'univers de Naruto ne nous appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. En revanche, les nouveaux personnages présents ici tels que Laetitia, Isabel ou le clan Lifecare nous appartiennent et sont nés de notre imagination. A noter que le personnage d'Hakuryû est emprunté de Saiyuki (pour sa forme dragonne uniquement).

Une jeune fille marchait dans une forêt. Elle semblait avoir entre 12 et 14 ans, des cheveux courts, dégradés qui lui arrivait à peine aux épaules. Ses cheveux avaient cela de particulier qu'ils étaient noirs mais méchés naturellement de rouge et de caramel. Elle portait des baskets bleues, une jupe short blanche et un pull bleu ciel, découvrant les épaules et laissant voir le début d'un tatouage à l'épaule droite en forme de dragon noir. Elle avait un sac sur son dos, une sacoche derrière son bassin et une carte à la main. Sur son épaule était perché un dragon miniature, blanc glacier avec des yeux azur. Elle leva les yeux pour faire face à une immense porte en bois avec des symboles rouges dessus.

« Je suppose que nous devons être arrivée, Hakuryû. Pour une fois que je ne me suis pas perdue ! lança-t-elle avec un sourire amusée. Le petit dragon, Hakuryû, acquiesça avant de se cacher dans le sac à dos. La jeune fille le regarda du coin de l'œil. Quelqu'un d'autre était dans les parages.

- Qui va là ? se renseigna une voix provenant d'une tour au-dessus de la porte. Elle leva la tête. Un ninja avec le symbole de Konoha sur le front, une veste vert-kaki et une sorte de 'combinaison' bleu marine la dévisageait. Il avait une sorte de brûlure sur la moitié du visage.

- Je me nommes Laetitia, je suis envoyée par l'héritière des Lifecare et je suis une ninja. se présenta la jeune fille.

_Chapitre 1 : L'envoyée du Phœnix : _

_L'héritière des Dragons arrive à Konoha !_

On la fit entrer avant de la conduire directement chez l'Hokage. Les rues du village étaient très animées. Pas mal de Genins d'autres villages étaient venus passer l'examen Chuunin. Laetitia sourit en voyant deux ninjas discuter entre eux. Elle étudia les ninjas, Genins si elle se fiait à leur engueulade, pour pouvoir faire leurs portraits par la suite (une habitude qu'elle avait de dessiner les gens qu'elle rencontrait) : le garçon était blond, des épis pleins les cheveux, des yeux bleus, un sourire aux lèvres et des…sortes de moustaches sur les joues. Il portait une combinaison orange fluo. La jeune fille avait de longs cheveux…roses et des yeux verts. Elle portait une robe rouge et un short bleu. Elle cligna des yeux avant de sourire. Konoha abritait des gens bien étranges. Elle arriva finalement devant la tour de l'Hokage. On la conduisit au bureau du chef du village. L'Hokage était en fait un vieil homme habillé de blanc. Elle salua poliment tandis que le Jounin qui l'avait accompagné la présentait. L'Hokage renvoya le Jounin et se tourna vers elle. Laetitia lui tendit une enveloppe.

- Isabel m'a dit de vous remettre ceci. expliqua-t-elle. L'Hokage lui fit signe de s'asseoir avant de se diriger vers son bureau. Il s'y installa et commença à ouvrir l'enveloppe. Elle contenait une lettre écrite et signée par Isabel (il y avait le sceau de son clan). Il la lut tandis que Laetitia, assise, étudiait le bureau de l'Hokage. Il y avait les portraits des autres Hokages sur l'un des murs. Son regard s'arrêta sur celui du Quatrième et elle sourit. Isabel lui avait parlé de cet homme. C'était le plus puissant de tous les Hokages mais il était décédé en sauvant le village d'un Démon Renard à 9 queues, Kyuubi. Bizarrement, le ninja blond de tout à l'heure lui ressemblait vaguement. Elle haussa les épaules, sans doute de la même famille ou un truc dans ce genre. Hakuryû sortit de son sac à ce moment-là. L'Hokage le regarda du coin de l'œil.

- Je vois. Tu es donc l'élève d'Isabel. Et ce dragon est le tien, c'est ça ? intervint l'Hokage. Laetitia reporta son regard sur le vieil homme et acquiesça. La lettre d'Isabel stipulait que Laetitia était une maîtresse des dragons. Il posa la lettre sur son bureau.

- De quel niveau es-tu ? se renseigna-t-il.

- Je l'ignore. Je ne suis jamais allée à l'Académie et je n'ai jamais passé d'examen. Tout ce que je sais, je l'ai appris sur le terrain avec Isabel et par moi-même. répondit-elle très franchement.

- Bon, nous allons te faire passer quelques tests pour déterminer ton niveau et ensuite nous aviserons. décida l'Hokage en se levant. Laetitia se leva à son tour.

- Je passes les tests maintenant ? demanda-t-elle.

- Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Ainsi, si ton niveau le permet, tu pourras intégrer une équipe de Genins et, soit passer le test Chuunin, soit servir de second au Jounin référant. expliqua l'Hokage. Laetitia acquiesça. Elle n'avait jamais passé de test de sa vie et elle se demandait bien ce que ça pouvait être. L'Hokage fit appeler quelqu'un du nom d'Iruka.

- Iruka est un de nos Chuunins. Il est professeur à l'Académie. C'est lui qui s'occupera de te faire passer les tests écrits. Pendant ce temps, je vais m'occuper de te trouver un logement. reprit le vieil homme.

- Je ne peux pas reprendre l'ancien appartement de Tsunade ? s'étonna Laetitia. Isabel lui avait conseillé de reprendre cet appartement que Tsunade lui avait laissé, ainsi elle ne dérangerait personne.

- Malheureusement, cet appartement nous sert à accueillir les Genins du pays de Suna (le sable). Tu sera sans doute mieux dans une famille d'accueil…en attendant mieux. expliqua-t-il. Laetitia acquiesça simplement et sortit du bureau pour s'asseoir sur un banc de la salle d'attente. Une famille d'accueil, elle ne savait pas ce que c'était. Oh, bien sûr, elle avait eu une famille, elle aussi. Une famille aimante et tout…juste que depuis, elle n'avait plus vraiment eu de famille…Isabel et son dragon à part, évidemment. Hakuryû se frotta contre sa joue, comme pour la rassurer. Elle sourit et lui caressa la tête.

Le professeur Iruka Umino arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Il avait des cheveux noirs-bruns attachés en queue de cheval haute, des yeux bruns, une cicatrice sur le nez et un sourire accueillant aux lèvres. Il portait une veste verte, lui aussi, mais plus claire, une 'combinaison' bleu marine et des sandales bleu marine aussi.

- Tu dois être Laetitia-san, c'est ça ? Et ce dragon est Hakuryû, non ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant. Laetitia se leva et acquiesça. Son dragon fit aussi un signe affirmatif de la tête.

- En effet, enchantée de vous rencontrer Umino-sensei. récita-t-elle en saluant. Il sourit.

- Mes élèves m'appellent Iruka-sensei, tu peux en faire autant. intervint-il. Laetitia acquiesça.

- Bien. Je vais te faire passer un test écrit pour commencer. Ensuite tu passeras un test pratique. résuma-t-il. Laetitia acquiesça une fois de plus. Un test écrit ? A quoi ça pouvait bien ressembler ? Bien sûr, elle savait écrire, compter et lire mais elle ne se souvenait pas avoir passé un jour des tests écrits. Après tout, Isabel lui avait avant tout apprit à survivre sans elle. Bah, elle verrait bien en temps et en heure. Elle suivit tranquillement Iruka dans une salle de cours vide.

- Tu peux t'installer où tu veux. lança Iruka en se dirigeant vers le bureau. Elle regarda la salle. Il y avait plusieurs bancs et des tables très longues…sans doute c'était ça ce qu'Isabel appelait un amphithéâtre. Elle s'installa au bureau le plus proche d'elle. Son dragon s'allongea dans un coin du bureau et se mit en boule avant de s'endormir. Iruka lui passa une feuille et un stylo. Il y avait 20 questions et assez d'espace sur la feuille pour répondre en dessous des questions.

- Suis-je bête ! Hokage-sama m'a dit que tu n'avais jamais été à l'Académie, j'avais oublié. Tu ne sais peut-être pas lire ou écrire… se souvint-il soudainement.

- Si, si je sais lire, écrire et compter…c'est juste que c'est la première fois que je fais un test écrit, j'étudiais la composition de ma feuille, c'est tout. répondit tranquillement Laetitia en prenant le stylo.

- Parfait. Tu as deux heures pour répondre de ton mieux. annonça Iruka en démarrant le chronomètre. Laetitia se mit à remplir les cases vides. Une heure plus tard, elle tendit sa feuille à Iruka.

- J'ai terminé. se contenta-t-elle de dire.

- Tu devrais peut-être te relire. lui conseilla Iruka, un rien surpris. Laetitia fronça les sourcils.

- C'est ce que j'ai fait, quatre fois déjà. reprit-elle. Iruka cligna des yeux avant de prendre la feuille.

- …bien. En attendant que je corriges, tu peux faire ce que tu veux dans la salle. se reprit-il. Laetitia acquiesça et sortit un bloc de feuilles blanches de son sac avant de se mettre à dessiner les visages des gens qu'elle avait vu : le Jounin, l'Hokage, les deux Genins et Iruka. Elle essayait toujours d'être le plus précise possible dans ses dessins, ce qui expliquait qu'elle regardait toujours les gens avec beaucoup d'attention afin de graver leurs traits dans sa mémoire. Ce don, Isabel lui avait apprit à s'en servir dans sa vie de ninja. Ainsi, elle était capable de dessiner un endroit où elle avait été avec précision mais aussi les gens qu'elle avait rencontré. Et puis…elle aimait dessiner.

Pendant ce temps, l'Hokage avait convoqué plusieurs Jounins pour voir si l'un d'eux pouvait héberger l'élève d'Isabel Lifecare. Dans sa lettre, Isabel précisait qu'elle avait trouvé Laetitia et Hakuryû dans une rue. La petite devait avoir 7 ans environ. Sa famille était décédée le jour de ses 5 ans, depuis, elle avait vécu seule avec son dragon miniature. Elle annonçait aussi à l'Hokage que Laetitia était la dernière héritière du clan du Dragon. En la recueillant, Isabel lui avait apprit tout ce qu'elle savait pour cette enfant puisse survivre sans elle. Puis, Laetitia avait été envoyée en mission de reconnaissance quand Isabel avait reçu son ordre de mission d'infiltration. Les choses se sont compliquées et Isabel demandait à l'Hokage d'accueillir Laetitia à Konoha comme Genin et de lui faire passer l'examen Chuunin avec une équipe. L'Hokage avait accepté la demande d'Isabel car le regard de la jeune héritière des Dragons lui avait semblé sincère. Après avoir beaucoup parlé avec les Jounins, c'est Shikato Nara qui accepta de recueillir la jeune fille. Il vivait avec un enfant du même âge, son fils Shikamaru, et la famille Nara était plutôt facile à vivre. En plus, ils avaient une chambre d'amis chez eux…bref, les candidats idéals. Une fois cela décidé, Shikato prévint qu'il enverrait son fils chercher la nouvelle, une fois les tests finis. L'Hokage acquiesça et les Jounins purent partir. L'Hokage se dirigea donc dans la salle de cours où Iruka faisait passer les tests écrits à la nouvelle de Konoha.

Voilà cinq fois qu'il relisait la feuille d'examen et il n'y croyait toujours pas. Parmi les questions, il y avait des réflexions exigeant un niveau autre que Genin. Pour tester son niveau, il avait prit certains exercices de l'examen Jounin mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit juste. Et cette fille avait tout réussi ! Elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds à l'Académie ni passé d'examen de sa vie et elle avait tout juste ! Il n'en revenait vraiment pas ! Qui était donc cette fille ? Il l'observa par dessus la copie. Elle était tranquillement en train de dessiner. Il s'était bien écouler une heure et demie et elle dessinait encore. Il se leva et alla la voir.

- D'où connais-tu Naruto et Sakura ? s'étonna-t-il en voyant leurs portraits sur la table. Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

- Je les ai croisé en venant ici. répondit-elle en posant son dernier dessin, un portrait d'Iruka.

- Tu es doué pour le dessin, c'est surprenant. nota Iruka en observant son portrait. Il était d'une fidélité incroyable…jusqu'au moindre traits de son visage ou de son habit. Laetitia sourit, les joues un peu rouges.

- Isabel m'a dit que ma passion pour le dessin devait aussi me servir dans ma vie de ninja. J'ai appris à observer avec attention pour reproduire dans les moindres détails…mais je n'y parviens pas encore après une seule vision seulement. avoua-t-elle dans un murmure. Iruka sourit. Contrairement à l'image de jeune fille posée et calme qu'elle lui avait donné, Laetitia était assez timide et surtout…humble.

- En tout cas, tu as réussi ton examen, je n'ai pas trouvé une seule erreur. reprit-il. Laetitia le regarda avec de grands yeux.

- Vraiment ? Aucune ? demanda-t-elle avec un rien d'inquiétude. Iruka secoua la tête et il vit le visage de Laetitia s'illuminer d'un sourire heureux, le premier qu'il lui voyait.

- Tant mieux. On ne pourra pas dire qu'Isa a fait du mauvais boulot avec moi ! se réjouit-elle. Iruka sourit. Oui, c'était une jeune fille très simple, plus timide qu'il n'y paraissait mais d'une grande sincérité, qui se retrouvait dans son regard. L'Hokage entra à ce moment-là.

- Comment se passe l'examen ? se renseigna-t-il. Laetitia regarda Iruka. Il le sentait, elle avait envie d'annoncer ça elle-même. Il sourit simplement et acquiesça. Le regard de l'Hokage se posa sur Laetitia et il attendit sa réponse.

- J'ai fais tout juste ! annonça-t-elle fièrement, les joues un peu rouges mais un sourire radieux aux lèvres. L'Hokage sourit. Malgré tout ce qu'Isabel lui avait dit du passé de Laetitia, la jeune fille avait réussi à rester simple et heureuse d'un rien. Si elle avait paru plus vieille dans le bureau, si ses yeux avait trahi une sorte de sagesse acquise par la solitude, maintenant Laetitia ressemblait à tous les enfants de son âge…peut-être même un peu plus jeune. Son dragon se réveilla à ce moment-là et Laetitia lui annonça la bonne nouvelle. Le mini dragon vola dans toutes les directions à travers la salle avant de se frotter contre sa joue, dans un geste affectif. Même Iruka sourit.

- Bien. Il ne reste plus que les tests pratiques et nous serons fixés. reprit l'Hokage. Laetitia et son dragon se reprirent aussi vite et le sérieux réapparut sur leurs visages…à priori, elle savait quand redevenir sérieuse. Ils se dirigèrent dehors tandis que l'Hokage expliquait à Laetitia où elle serait logée. Elle acquiesça simplement sans rien demander de plus. Iruka les suivait, assez impatient de voir jusqu'où cette jeune fille pouvait les surprendre…et assez inquiet de son devenir. En à peine deux heure, il s'était un peu attaché à cette étrange jeune fille…simple et innocente mais tout aussi sérieuse et sage.

Laetitia les suivit jusqu'à un terrain de sport. Sur place, il y avait trois enfants, à peine plus vieux qu'elle et deux adultes. Par habitude, elle les observa avec attention. L'un des enfants, sans doute un Genin, avait des yeux blancs et de longs cheveux noirs. Elle fronça un peu les sourcils. Des yeux blancs ? Isabel avait dit quelque chose sur les yeux blancs…le Byakugan ! Donc, un membre des Hyuuga. Isabel lui avait beaucoup parlé des différents clan de Konoha et de comment les reconnaître. A ses côtés se trouvait un autre garçon avec un coupe au bol, des cheveux noirs, des yeux ronds, noirs, de gros sourcils et une combinaison verte…une version réduite d'un des deux adultes…la veste vert-kaki en moins. Elle n'avait pas eu tord au départ, Konoha rassemblait des gens bien étranges. Le troisième enfant était une fille avec des cheveux bruns attachés en chignons et des yeux marrons. Enfin, le deuxième adulte avait des cheveux gris, un œil noir et le deuxième caché par son bandeau ninja. Elle sourit. Voici donc Hatake Kakashi ! Isabel lui avait tellement parlé du Ninja Copieur de Konoha qu'elle avait l'impression de déjà le connaître.

- Laetitia-san, laisse-moi te présenter Neiji-kun, Tenten-san et Lee-kun. commença Iruka. Les enfants se saluèrent.

- Leur professeur, Gaï… poursuivit Iruka tandis que la version adulte en combinaison verte haussa son pouce avec un sourire. Laetitia cligna des yeux avant de sourire à son tour et de le saluer.

- Et enfin, Hatake Kakashi. termina Iruka. Kakashi la salua d'un signe de la main tandis que Laetitia salua une troisième fois.

- A présent Laetitia, j'aimerai voir tes capacités en combat réel. Tenten sera ton adversaire. Je te demandes de lui faire mettre les genoux à terre. Tu dois aussi savoir que Tenten est Genin depuis déjà un an et qu'elle est la meilleure femme ninja de sa génération. intervint l'Hokage. Laetitia acquiesça tandis que Tenten s'avançait vers le terrain de bataille.

- Hakuryû, reste sage en attendant. recommanda-t-elle. La miniature de dragon acquiesça.

- Ne me sous estimes pas. Tu devrais te battre avec lui, ça ne me pose aucun problème. lança Tenten en voyant Laetitia entrer dans la zone de combat sans son dragon.

- Si j'avais un jour sous estimé un adversaire que je ne connaissais pas, je ne serais pas vivante aujourd'hui pour t'en parler. Hakuryû n'est pas un combattant. répondit Laetitia avec un sourire. Tentent haussa les épaules et se mit en position d'attaque. Iruka donna le signal de départ. Tenten fixait Laetitia, attendant qu'elle fasse le premier mouvement. Elle ne cligna des yeux qu'une seule fois…juste une fois. C'était une fois de trop. Laetitia avait disparu de son champ de vision. Avant qu'elle puisse la voir ou la sentir, elle sentit ses genoux la lâcher et elle se retrouva les deux genoux au sol. En se retournant un peu, elle vit que Laetitia avait ses pieds fermement positionnés sur ses jambes pour l'empêcher de se relever. Tenten n'en revenait pas, elle ne l'avait même pas vue partir ni s'approcher d'elle. L'Hokage sourit. C'était à peu près ce qu'il aurait attendu de l'élève d'Isabel : porter le premier coup le plus vite possible !

- Bien, tu as réussi ton examen. conclut l'Hokage. Laetitia soupira, un rien soulagée avant de tendre une main à Tenten pour l'aider à se relever. Main que Tenten accepta avec un sourire. Elle venait de trouver une adversaire de taille…et ça lui plaisait. Hakuryû fonça vers sa maîtresse et se frotta contre sa joue. Laetitia se mit à rire.

- A présent, je souhaiterai que tu fasses apparaître 3 clones. reprit Iruka. Hakuryû et Laetitia se reprirent et regardèrent Iruka avec de grands yeux.

- 3 clones ? répéta-t-elle. Iruka acquiesça. Laetitia fronça les sourcils.

- …soit mais…trois clones de quoi ? Des clones de bases qui disparaissent s'ils touchent quelque chose ? Des clones de l'ombre qui sont plus résistants ? Des clones d'eau ? Des clones de terre ? se renseigna-t-elle à la surprise générale.

- Tu sais faire tous ces genres de clones ? se renseigna Kakashi. Laetitia se tourna vers lui, les sourcils toujours froncés.

- Ben, il faut bien savoir un minimum, non ? J'ai encore un peu de mal avec les clones insectes…parce que j'aime pas spécialement les insectes. répondit-elle franchement. Une fois encore, elle surprit tout le monde. Elle savait déjà faire tout cela à son âge ? Les trois élèves de Gaï se regardèrent.

- Soit c'est de la frime, soit elle est très douée ! lança Tenten.

- Ce n'est pas de la frime. Son regard est sincère, elle pense ce qu'elle dit et elle ne ment pas. intervint Neiji qui avait activé son Byuakugan.

- Alors, elle est vraiment douée ! résuma Lee. Gaï acquiesça. En même temps, connaissant Isabel, il ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'elle n'avait pas été à ce point exigeante avec un élève. Isabel était une des meilleures Genin de Konoha, elle avait même attiré le regard de Tsunade-sama, c'est pour dire ! Son élève devait au moins avoir ce niveau-là pour prétendre être vraiment son élève.

- Des clones de bases. répondit finalement Iruka.

- 3 clones de base, c'est tout ? insista Laetitia. Iruka acquiesça. Laetitia souffla un grand coup avant de froncer les sourcils. Dans trois explosions apparurent les trois clones. Ils ne l'avaient pas vu former les signes ni malaxer son chakra…mais les clones étaient bien là, parfaitement semblables en tous points à l'original, jusqu'à dans la coloration des cheveux. A ce point, c'était vraiment du perfectionnisme poussé. De plus, les clones étaient équitablement répartis en chakra. Iruka se tourna vers l'Hokage qui acquiesça.

- Bien, les tests sont terminés et tu les as réussi. J'ai encore deux mots à te dire avant de te laisser partir. Retournons à mon bureau. Pour les autres, vous avez quartier libre…sauf toi Kakashi. décida l'Hokage. Tout le monde acquiesça et Laetitia salua tout le monde avant de suivre l'Hokage.

Une fois de retour dans le bureau, L'Hokage donna une feuille à Laetitia et son bandeau ninja.

- Tu me rempliras cette feuille, je la reveux pour après-demain, dernière limite. Ensuite, voici ton bandeau ninja qui fait de toi une Genin de Konoha. commença l'Hokage. Laetitia prit la feuille et le bandeau. Elle n'y croyait pas encore, elle avait réussie ? Elle était vraiment acceptée ici ?

- Je…je suis vraiment…un ninja de Konoha ? demanda-t-elle.

- A partir de maintenant, oui. répondit simplement l'Hokage. Laetitia fronça les sourcils.

- …je suis poursuivie par des chasseurs de dragons, si je restes trop longtemps dans votre village…ils vont tout détruire…vous êtes certain que je peux rester ? répéta-t-elle en posant franchement le problème. Son regard était fixé sur celui de l'Hokage. Le vieil homme sourit simplement. Voilà donc où elle voulait en venir. Elle était vraiment très franche mais elle se méfiait des acceptations trop rapides. Selon Isabel, Laetitia n'avait jamais été acceptée dans un village. Elle se cachait des chasseurs de dragons mais aussi des habitants des villages, qui risquaient de la dénoncer si elle les croisaient. Pour autant, elle possédait encore un sourire et un cœur sans ténèbres contre ces gens.

- En devenant ninja de Konoha, tu deviens un membre de Konoha…tes soucis deviennent les nôtres…chasseurs de dragons ou pas. C'est ça, la politique de Konoha. Laetitia le regarda avec de grands yeux. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer et baissa le regard vers le bandeau dans ses mains.

- Merci. Je ferais de mon mieux… murmura-t-elle en essayant de se reprendre. Hakuryû se frotta contre sa joue. Elle le remercia en lui frottant la tête. Le vieil Hokage sourit.

- J'ai une question. intervint finalement Kakashi. L'Hokage se tourna vers lui, laissant à Laetitia le temps d'essuyer ses larmes.

- Peux-tu confirmer qu'Isabel est bien vivante ? se renseigna-t-il. Laetitia cligna des yeux avant de se tourner vers lui.

- Oui, bien sûr. Je veux dire, le dernier entraînement qu'on a fait ensemble m'a fait assez mal pour savoir que c'était bien elle ! assura Laetitia. L'Hokage soupira. Isabel lui avait aussi dit dans sa lettre qu'elle passerait bientôt à Konoha pour donner les renseignements qu'il lui avait demandé…et que si elle ne le pouvait pas en raison de décès, ce serait le Phœnix qui le ferait pour elle. Mais bon, à priori, elle pourrait passer d'elle-même.

- Où est-elle ? poursuivit Kakashi.

- Je l'ignores. Je ne vois pas souvent Isabel hors des entraînements. Elle ne m'a jamais dit où elle allait ensuite. répondit Laetitia, calmement. Hakuryû acquiesça vivement. Kakashi fronça les sourcils mais ne rajouta rien. Savoir qu'Isabel était vivante était un soulagement en soi mais…il soupira finalement. Il finirait bien par le savoir un jour. Laetitia profita de ce moment de silence pour placer son bandeau ninja en serre-tête, comme Isabel le faisait avec le sien. Le bandeau était élastique, pas vraiment en coton mais pas non plus en tissu. Elle sourit. Il était assez différent de celui d'Isabel ou de ceux qu'elle avait vu…mais ça ferait parfaitement l'affaire !

- Kakashi, je te confies Laetitia. Tu es la personne la plus proche d'Isabel, il est donc logique que tu hérite de son élève. Elle intégrera ton équipe et j'aimerais qu'elle participe au test Chuunin. décida l'Hokage. Kakashi cligna des yeux. Il avait une élève de plus ? Et dire qu'il avait eu tellement de mal à faire naître un début d'esprit d'équipe…avec une nouvelle, tout son travail tombait à l'eau !

- Je ferais de mon mieux pour m'intégrer rapidement dans cette équipe. promit Laetitia. Kakashi cligna encore des yeux avant de soupirer. C'était pas non plus comme s'il avait le choix !

- Je suppose que ça ira…d'une certaine façon. se contenta-t-il de répondre. Laetitia sourit et acquiesça. Elle était décidé à ce que ça aille, d'une façon ou d'une autre ! Il y eut un coup frappé à la porte et un garçon d'environ son âge entra dans le bureau. Il avait des cheveux bruns, attachés en queue de cheval, des yeux bruns, le regard de ceux qui s'ennuient, une veste grise et verte où était accroché son bandeau ninja, un tee-shirt en mailles en-dessous, un pantacourt marron-noir et les sandales bleues. Laetitia l'observa attentivement. Il semblait s'ennuyer à mourir ou ne pas s'être tout à fait réveiller ce matin. D'ailleurs elle hésitait entre les deux options.

- Ah ! Laetitia, voici Nara Shikamaru. Il fait partie de la famille Nara qui a accepté de t'accueillir chez eux. Shikamaru, voici Laetitia, ta nouvelle locataire. les présenta l'Hokage. Laetitia salua…salut que Shikamaru finit par imiter.

- Enchantée et merci. commença Laetitia. Shikamaru haussa les épaules.

- Bien, vous pouvez tous vous retirer. annonça l'Hokage. Ils acquiescèrent tous et saluèrent avant de sortir du bureau.

- Laetitia, je te présenterais ton équipe demain matin à 5 heures. Nous aurons rendez-vous ici, devant le bureau de l'Hokage. » décida Kakashi en s'en allant. Laetitia acquiesça une fois de plus avant de suivre son nouveau 'colocataire' dans les rues de Konoha. Heureusement pour elle, il n'habitait pas trop loin du bureau de l'Hokage…de toute façon, toutes les rues du village finissaient au bureau de l'Hokage à condition de se diriger vers 'la montagne aux visages', comme elle l'avait surnommée. Elle regarda le ciel avant de revenir sur son dragon avec un sourire. Et oui, une nouvelle vie commençait pour elle ! Et, ce n'était pour lui déplaire !


	2. Chapter 2

Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps, il le savait parfaitement. Dans quelques instants, on apporterait la tête de son ennemi, déguisé par ses soins, devant son ex-Big Boss. C'est pour cela qu'il s'enfonçait le plus rapidement possible dans cette forêt de ronces, tout en masquant ses empreintes et sa présence. Il arriva enfin dans son repaire, une petite maison très confortable au beau milieu de la forêt de ronces. Pas de risques qu'on le suive là-dedans. Ces ronces étaient empoisonnées, et leur poison était mortel ! Une fois chez lui, il prit juste son sac à dos, déjà préparé depuis des lustres avant de s'enrouler dans une cape marronnée, de briser le sort d'illusion qu'il s'était lancé et de lancer un autre sort de téléport. Quelques fractions de secondes plus tard, il se retrouvait en plein désert. Il releva un peu sa cape pour voir ce qu'il y avait devant lui. Deux yeux noisettes fixait l'entrée du village caché du sable. Une bourrasque de vent se leva, découvrant ainsi une partie de la cape. Le jeune homme, une fois libéré du sort d'illusion, était en fait une jeune femme avec des cheveux mi-longs, bruns, et une frange balayée sur la droite. Au bas de son dos, on pouvait voir la moitié d'un tatouage, une sorte d'oiseau de feu, emblème de la famille Lifecare mais connu uniquement des ninjas de Konoha.

« Nous y voilà ! C'est donc là que cet idiot de reptile à décidé de se planquer…allons donc voir ce qu'il manigance. décida-t-elle en fronçant le sourcils. Un vent fort se mit à l'entourer, la protégeant des yeux de tous dans une sorte de tempête de sable. Elle put donc tranquillement entrer dans le village du sable sans être vu.

_Chapitre 2 : La fuite en avant ! _

_Le Phœnix change ses plans !_

La tempête de sable qu'elle avait soulevé faisait rage dans tout le village. Elle trouva un appartement habité par un seul ninja, une femme d'ailleurs. Selon ses vêtements, ça devait être une Jounin. Elle sourit, c'était parfait. Elle attendit que la Jounin du sable sorte de chez elle avant de l'assommer et d'entrer chez lui. En étudiant l'intérieur de la maison, elle remarqua qu'elle vivait seule. Sur la table de la cuisine, il y avait un ordre de mission. Elle le déplia et l'étudia…avant de sourire. Parfait ! C'était exactement ce qu'elle désirait ! Elle endormit la kunoichi (femme ninja) du sable avant de lui prendre son uniforme et de l'enfermer quelque part dans cette maison, dans le grenier, une couverture sur elle. Elle scella toutes les ouvertures.

- Tu ne devrais pas se réveiller avant deux ou trois mois…mais par mesure de sécurité, je préfère tout sceller. Tu pourrais faire échouer tous mes plans en deux secondes…désolée. lança-t-elle en scellant la porte d'entrée du grenier. Elle se dirigea ensuite dans la salle de bain et décida de se faire couler un bon bain chaud ! Après toutes ces histoires, elle avait besoin de se détendre un peu. A cette heure-ci, son ex-Big Boss devait penser que Toya Tsunami était décédé au cours de sa dernière mission…et tous les autres aussi. D'une certaine façon, tout allait bien pour le moment.

- Maintenant, il ne manque plus qu'à la jouer discrète jusqu'au bout et tout irait comme sur des roulettes ! termina-t-elle en s'étirant dans son bain. Une heure plus tard, elle était en train de déballer ses affaires dans la chambre. La femme s'appelait Yukyo Tsuki. Elle était revenue au village il y a peu et très peu de gens connaissait son vrai visage…il s'agissait d'une ANBU spécialisée dans le pistage de personne. Elle sourit, et une identité de plus, une ! Depuis le début de sa mission, elle avait enchaîné différentes identités…mais toujours en se débrouillant pour en prendre des masculines. Mais pour une fois, une identité féminine ne la dérangeait pas ! Personne n'avait vraiment vu le visage de cette Yukyo ! Elle remit les vêtements de ninja de la femme, cacha au mieux son visage et ses cheveux avant de se rendre chez le Kazekage, comme l'ordre de mission l'exigeait.

Une fois tous les ninjas du sable réunis, le Kazekage commença son discours. Il s'agissait d'un plan d'attaque contre Konoha, en alliance avec le pays du son. Toute la stratégie d'attaque reposait sur une seule personne : un enfant du nom de Gaara. Le regard d'Isabel se posa sur l'enfant en question. Il devait avoir l'âge de Laetitia. Des cheveux rouges-bruns, des yeux verts, d'énormes cernes autour des yeux, un regard neutre et une énorme gourde dans le dos. Gaara, le fils du Kazekage. Isabel fronça les sourcils. Voici donc le démon de Suna, le village du sable. Puis, le visage d'un bébé s'interposa. Il avait des cheveux blonds, des yeux bleus et des petites marques en forme de moustaches sur les joues. Elle sourit. Décidément, chaque village ninja avait son propre démon…Suna et Konoha avaient réussi à se servir de ce démon…pour les autres villages, elle n'en savait rien. La mission de Yukyo se limitait à s'occuper des fuyards et à fignoler le travail. Elle sourit une fois de plus. Ce plan était parfait…vraiment en tout points…sauf que, elle en était persuadée, Konoha ne se laisserait pas abattre aussi simplement. En plus, le village du sable ne connaissait ni l'existence du clan Lifecare ni son existence à elle, la chef du clan Lifecare, l'héritière du Phœnix. Voilà qui faisait un atout pour eux. C'était déjà pas mal ! Kabuto, Gaara, Témari, Kankuro et leur professeur partiraient donc en premier tandis que les autres finissaient de s'entraîner. Tous les ninjas se retrouveraient à Konoha lors de la troisième partie de l'examen Chuunin. Une fois qu'il eut finit de s'expliquer, le Kazekage laissa partir tout le monde. Isabel retourna à son appartement. Elle avait encore une chose à faire pour ce soir. Elle devait vérifier quelque chose. Tout dans l'aura du Kazekage lui rappelait cet 'idiot de reptile', comme Tsunade l'avait surnommé. Elle attendit donc que tombe la nuit avant de sortir de chez elle. Il n'y avait personne dans les rues. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie du village.

- Où vas-tu ? se renseigna une voix. Elle leva les yeux vers le toit d'une maison. Un enfant de 12-13 ans la fixait. Elle sourit. Gaara était donc bien insomniaque, pas de bol pour lui !

- En quoi cela te regardes ? se renseigna-t-elle. Elle le fixait à son tour. Gaara fronça les sourcils. Pour la première fois de sa vie quelqu'un le regardait sans aucune trace de peur dans le regard. Il descendit de son perchoir et se rapprocha d'Isabel. Cette dernière ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Encore quelque chose de nouveau pour Gaara. D'habitude, on reculait à chacun de ses mouvements. Pas elle ! Cette femme n'avait-elle donc par peur ?

- Qui es-tu ? poursuivit Gaara.

- Je suis Yukyo. Yukyo Tsuki. Quant à toi, tu ferais bien de retourner chez toi. N'oublies pas que tout reposera sur toi…Sabaku no Gaara. répondit-elle. Gaara la regarda encore un peu avant de tourner les talons et de retourner sur son perchoir.

- Je ferais en sorte de retenir ton nom. Pour ce soir, je ne rien vu d'anormal dans le village. se contenta-t-il de répliquer. Isabel sourit et poursuivit son chemin. Gaara la regarda sortir du village. Pourquoi cette Yukyo n'avait-elle pas eu peur ? Pourquoi son regard n'exprimait-il ni dégoût, ni peur, ni haine d'aucune sorte ? Il l'ignorait…mais il ne pouvait pas tuer cette femme. Il le sentait, cette femme était forte…peut-être même plus que lui. Mais, pour une fois…cela ne le dérangeait pas. Elle n'était pas une source de danger dans l'immédiat. Qu'elle fasse sa vie comme elle l'entende, si un jour ils devaient s'affronter, elle comprendrait pourquoi le commun des mortels a peur de Sabaku no Gaara. En attendant, ils avaient tous deux une mission à remplir.

Isabel sortit du village et commença sa fouille. Elle y passa toute la nuit, cherchant quelque chose que Dieu et elle seuls connaissaient. Au bout de 5 heures de recherche, elle se laissa tomber par terre.

- Bon sang ! Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin ! Pourtant, il devrait se trouver par là… » marmonna-t-elle en prenant un peu de repos. Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol. Sa cape était assez chaude pour lui servir de couverture. Depuis sa 'fuite' déguisée en décès, Isabel n'avait pas prit une seconde de répit. Et avec la prochaine attaque des pays du son et du sable sur Konoha, elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre ! Mais bon, elle pouvait bien s'accorder un peu de repos pour ce soir. C'est ainsi qu'elle s'endormit finalement, bercée par ses souvenirs.

Flash-back 

_Elle courait aussi vite que ses petites jambes épuisées le lui permettaient. Ils étaient juste derrière, elle pouvait les sentir sans mal. Elle tourna au coin d'une rue et percuta quelque chose qui la fit tomber par terre sur les fesses. _

_« Tout va bien ? se renseigna une voix. Elle leva les yeux. Un garçon un peu plus vieux lui faisait face. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'étudier d'avantage cette personne, elle entendait les pas se rapprocher. Il dut lire sa panique car il lui prit la main et commença à l'entraîner quelque part. _

_- Je t'emmène à l'abri ! lança-t-il pour la rassurer. Elle n'hésita pas vraiment à le suivre, plutôt heureuse de s'éloigner de ses poursuivants ! Pendant cette course-poursuite, par-dessus les toits ou dans les ruelles sombres, elle prit le temps d'étudier son 'sauveur'. Il devait avoir quoi…4 ou 5 ans de plus qu'elle. Il avait des cheveux gris, bourrés d'épis. Comme il se retournait de temps en temps pour voir où étaient les poursuivants, elle put voir son visage…du moins une partie. Il avait un col ou un masque qui cachait le bas de son visage, on voyait juste ses yeux…noirs. Il portait la veste de Chuunin par dessus un tee-shirt marine. Ils arrivèrent finalement vers un pont de Konoha. D'autres personnes étaient déjà là. Il y avait un garçon avec des cheveux noirs bourrés d'épis, des lunettes de moto sur les yeux et des yeux noirs. L'éventail rouge et blanc, symbole de Uchiha, était dessiné dans son dos. A côté, il y avait une jeune fille avec des cheveux bruns, plutôt courts, des yeux bruns et deux marques rouges sur les joues. Enfin, il y avait un homme blond avec des yeux bleus et un uniforme de Jounin. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant l'adulte. Zut ! Elle allait lui créer des problème !_

_- Et ben, pour une fois que c'est pas moi qui suis en retard ! C'est quoi ton excuse le petit génie ? lança le gars aux cheveux noirs. _

_- Elle ! répondit le gars aux cheveux gris en poussant la petite vers le groupe. L'adulte, leur professeur et le futur Quatrième Hokage pâlit et se prit le visage dans une main. _

_- Oh non. Kakashi, pitié, dis-moi que tu ne l'as pas trouver dans la rue. soupira-t-il. Le dénommé Kakashi cligna des yeux. _

_- Si, justement. Et elle est poursuivie par une vingtaine d'hommes. Ils étaient trop nombreux pour moi seul. expliqua-t-il. Le futur Yondaïme soupira une fois encore._

_- Za-chan, tu as encore fait le mur, c'est ça ? se renseigna-t-il. La petite eut un regard embarrassé. _

_- C'est juste que…j'en ai marre de pas pouvoir sortir…désolé parrain. s'excusa-t-elle en fixant le sol. Il soupira une troisième fois. _

_- Bon, pas question d'affronter les Lifecare…que faire ? Euh…tu peux toujours prendre l'apparence de Rin et… commença-t-il rapidement. _

_- Parrain, les Lifecare lisent dans les pensées, ça marchera pas. intervint la petite. Il grogna légèrement. _

_- J'avais dit à ma sœur de ne pas se marier avec lui…bon, plus qu'une seule solution. Les enfants, l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui va consister à perdre des gens dans Konoha. Bref, à mon signal, on court le plus vite possible et on reste groupé.» décida-t-il finalement en prenant la main de sa filleule. La petite se mit à rire. Son parrain l'avait toujours aidée à prendre la poudre d'escampette, histoire de prendre l'air. Mais c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait ses élèves ! Ils avaient l'air sympas ! La course-poursuite commença. Les Lifecare durent abandonner la partie et le futur Yondaïme fit les présentations._

Elle se réveilla, un sourire aux lèvres. Ce jour-là était la première fois qu'elle rencontrait Kakashi, Obito et Rin. Par la suite, il lui arrivait souvent d'aller les voir s'entraîner ou de faire des missions simples avec eux. Et puis, Obito était mort au cours d'une mission…Isabel continuait à aller voir Rin et Kakashi. Parfois, elle allait rendre visite à Obito sur la stèle des morts au combat. Depuis ce jour, Kakashi avait commencé à cacher son œil gauche. Peu de temps après, il faisait la rencontre de Gaï. Isabel aimait bien Gaï. Il était bizarre mais il aidait Kakashi à avancer. Puis, son parrain était mort en scellant Kyuubi. Un an plus tard, Tsunade la prit sous sa tutelle…elle fit encore une mission avec Kakashi avant de partir avec Tsunade. Et aujourd'hui, elle était là, en plein village du sable à chercher quelque chose dont elle ne pouvait pas certifier l'existence ! Elle se releva finalement et reprit ses recherches. Vers 4 heures du matin, elle le trouva enfin. Il était trop tard pour faire quelque chose, les corps du Kazekage et des deux Jounin était déjà entré dans leurs phases de décomposition. Elle soupira. Finalement, elle avait vu juste. Elle rentra chez elle et se fit couler un autre bain. Elle avait quelques semaines avant le début de sa mission, elle comptait en profiter pour reprendre des forces et faire un peu d'espionnage. Une fois dans son bain, elle réfléchit à tout ce qu'elle savait. Elle cherchait à mettre toutes les pièces du puzzle ensembles. Et la seule conclusion qu'elle en tirait…Konoha courrait un grand danger ! C'est pour cela qu'elle devait mener son plan jusqu'au bout ! Elle était la seule à savoir et à pouvoir agir…enfin, la seule…c'était sans compter sur la 'petite dragonne', comme elle avait surnommé son élève. Elle sourit. A cette heure-ci, Laetitia devait sans doute être en train de quitter sa propre maison pour se rendre à leur lieu de rendez-vous habituel…peut-être avait-elle même déjà trouvé les deux lettres (une pour elle et une pour l'Hokage) et qu'elle était en route pour Konoha. Elle ne se faisait pas de soucis pour Laetitia. Elle savait que tout irait bien pour elle, d'une parce qu'elle avait Hakuryû avec elle, de deux parce qu'elle savait se défendre et s'adapter sans trop de difficulté. Oui, elle ne se faisait aucun soucis pour son élève…même si elle la considérait plus comme une sœur ou une partenaire que comme une élève. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa ses souvenirs la submerger à nouveau.

Flash-back 

_Deux grands yeux noirs la regardaient sans rien dire. De longs cheveux noirs méchés de rouge et de caramel pendaient sur sa tête, pleins de nœuds. Un petit dragon blanc enroulé autour de ses épaules, endormi. Elle portait de vieux vêtements, non seulement trop courts pour elle mais aussi trop usés. Cette petite, assise par terre, les genoux repliés vers elle devait avoir quoi…7 ans maximum. Isabel s'accroupit à la hauteur de la petite. _

_« Comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda gentiment Isabel. _

_- Laetitia. répondit la petite sans bouger. Isabel sourit. Quelque chose chez cette petite l'attirait. Sans doute était-elle, comme elle, protégée par des éléments… Peu de gens sont nés sous la protection des éléments. Elle, Isabel Lifecare, parce qu'elle est le Phœnix des Lifecare, elle est protégée par le vent. L'aura de cette petite était plus celle de l'Eau._

_- Laetitia, hein ? C'est joli. Moi, c'est Isabel. Tu veux venir avec moi ? proposa Isabel avec un sourire. La petite la fixa quelques minutes avec un regard neutre…une mer d'huile qui contrastait avec les milliards de questions qui traversait son esprit. _

_- Je suis un dragon, tu veux toujours que je te suives ? demanda finalement la petite. Isabel sourit d'avantage. _

- Et moi, je suis un Phœnix ! Avançons ensembles, c'est toujours mieux que d'être seule. Si tu le veux, je t'apprendrais ce que je sais. Je ne serais peut-être pas toujours là donc je t'apprendrais aussi à survivre sans moi. Ce sera difficile et je ne serais pas tendre. expliqua-t-elle. Quelque chose dans le regard de la petite lui conseillait d'être franche. Aussi, elle répondit le plus honnêtement possible. La petite la regarda encore un peu.

_- Tu es un peu comme moi, non ? Je sens le vent autour de toi. reprit-elle. Isabel acquiesça . La petite se leva finalement. Son dragon se réveilla à ce moment-là. _

_- Tout va bien Hakuryû, on va avec Isabel. expliqua-t-elle. Le dragon hocha la tête avant de se rendormir. La petite se tourna vers Isabel. _

_- En échange, je t'apprendrais les techniques des dragons ». accepta la petite. Isabel laissa échapper un petit rire et acquiesça tandis que la petite sourit. Un sourire si innocent qu'il contrastait avec son regard de quelques secondes plus tôt. Etrange petite…_

Isabel sourit. Oui, elle n'imaginait pas à ce moment-là à quel point Laetitia pouvait être étrange. Elles avaient vite sympathisées toutes les deux et un véritable lien s'était tissé entre elles. Un lien plus solide qu'un simple lien de sang…une sorte de promesse qu'elles auraient faite bien avant de se rencontrer. Cette petite des dragons lui avait apprit toutes les techniques de son clan…et Isabel avait souvent dû sa vie à une de ces techniques par la suite des choses. Laetitia était une élève agréable. Elle écoutait ce qu'on lui disait, apprenait vite et riait d'un tout et d'un rien. Mais elle avait son caractère. Têtue comme une mule, plutôt énergique et elle manquait parfois de discrétion. Elle sortit de son bain, enfila un pyjama et se coucha. Oui, il s'en était passé des choses depuis son départ de Konoha…et elle n'était plus la même petite fille que l'on voyait souvent courir dans les rues de Konoha à la recherche de son parrain ou de ses élèves.

Les semaines passèrent et Isabel finit par s'habituer à vivre ici. Le pays du sable serait agréable sans cette aura autour du Kazekage. Ce reptile de malheur et son acolyte étaient de plus en plus présents à Suna et leurs auras se ressentaient de plus en plus. Elle détestait cette aura…une aura glaciale, une envie de tuer pour tuer, une envie de pouvoir toujours plus grande…oui, elle avait intérêt à faire gaffe. S'ils apprenaient qui elle était vraiment, elle était bonne pour finir à la morgue, son pouvoir aspiré par l'acolyte, et peut-être même finir dans le ventre du reptile. Elle frissonna. Rien que l'idée lui donnait des sueurs froides ! Elle n'avait que 22 ans, pas question de mourir comme ça, dans l'estomac d'un gros serpent débile ! Déjà enfant elle n'aimait pas les serpents, alors quand Tsunade lui avait parlé de lui c'était devenu pire ! Elle avait les serpents en totale répulsion ! Elle frissonna encore un peu tandis qu'elle marchait dans les rues de Suna. Tout en avançant, elle captait les pensées des gens…à priori, peu de gens de Suna avaient réellement 'envie' de se battre contre Konoha. Les ninjas ne faisaient qu'obéir aux ordres de leur chef, sans se douter qu'ils étaient manipulés par un reptile sadique…et la population avait bien trop peur de Gaara pour se soucier des soudains changements chez leur Kazekage. Isabel soupira. Elle n'avait plus vraiment croisé Gaara depuis ce soir-là. La journée, il était constamment chez lui, enfermé…il ne sortait que la nuit. Elle, elle ne sortait plus la nuit. Ses journées se partageaient entre entraînements et espionnage. C'était pas forcément reposant mais ça avait l'avantage de la tenir au courant et de calmer sa colère envers ceux du sable…après tout, il étaient juste manipulés…pas vraiment responsables ni au courant de ce qui se passe dans leurs dos. Elle avait un jour de repos aujourd'hui. L'équipe de Genin du sable devait partir le jour même pour Konoha. Sous couvert de passer l'examen Chunnin, ils préparaient le terrain. Isabel devait partir avec les autres quelques jours plus tard et se fondre dans la foule venue assister à l'épreuve finale, le tournoi des aspirants Chuunin. Si elle n'était pas en mission d'espionnage, par sa propre volonté, Isabel aurait été impatiente de rentrer à Konoha. Depuis 12 ans qu'elle était partie. Elle avait hâte de revoir ceux qu'elle connaissait…même si le nombre était limité. Elle entra chez elle, les bras chargés de course qu'elle déballa avant de faire du rangement. Elle se demandait quelle tête allaient tirer Gaï, Kakashi et le Troisième Hokage en la voyant. Est-ce qu'ils la reconnaîtraient au moins ? De la petite fille aux cheveux longs, elle était devenue une adolescente aux cheveux courts avant de finalement devenir une femme aux cheveux mi-longs. Eux aussi avait dû changer. Elle se demandait si Gaï était toujours aussi…original et si Kakashi avait continué à veiller sur la tombe d'Obito, oubliant le temps qui passe et arrivant sans cesse en retard en fournissant des excuses bidons. Oui, depuis la mort d'Obito, Kakashi avait changé…radicalement changé. Il avait toujours été gentil…mais à présent il souriait encore moins (déjà qu'il ne souriait pas beaucoup en temps normal), passait son temps à la stèle aux morts et fournissait le genre d'excuses bidons qu'avait inventé Obito de son vivant. Avec la mort d'Obito, Kakashi s'était encore plus renfermé sur lui-même…mais, en même temps…il était devenu plus proche d'Isabel. Si elle n'était pas partie peut-être qu'ils… elle soupira et eut un petit sourire. Qui croyait-elle berner comme ça ? C'était assez pitoyable tout de même. Elle était devenue très puissante ! Elle possédait en partie la force de brute de Tsunade, les pouvoirs du Phœnix et elle avait autrement que simplement progressé dans son contrôle du vent ! Malgré tout, elle restait toujours accrochée à ce type. Si ça se trouve, il ne se souvenait même plus d'elle. Elle sortit un pendentif de sous son tee-shirt. Il s'agissait d'une émeraude entourée par deux sortes de gouttes d'or. Elle en avait un autre avec un saphir…les larmes du Phœnix et du Dragon comme elle les avait surnommé. Elle sourit et fixa la larme du Phœnix, émeraude. C'est grâce à ce pendentif qu'elle savait qu'il était toujours vivant. Puis, son regard se posa sur la larme du Dragon que Laetitia lui avait donné. A cette heure-ci, son 'élève' (puisqu'il faut appeler un chat un chat) était sans doute en plein examen Chuunin. Isabel n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que Laetitia devienne Chuunin ou sur le fait qu'elle finisse sans mal à s'adapter à sa nouvelle équipe…mais elle était quand même un peu inquiète. Laetitia était assez solitaire au premier abord…pourvu qu'elle parvienne à se faire des amis à Konoha. Elle soupira finalement. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte d'entrée. Elle ouvrit pour faire fasse à son leader. Elle se reprit et acquiesça. La mission commençait et ils devaient partir le soir même. Et voilà, il était à présent temps de partir pour Konoha. Maintenant, tout reposait sur elle et elle était préparée au pire ! Vaille que vaille, elle devait réussir jusqu'au bout cette mission de tarée qu'elle s'était imposée ! Tout l'avenir de Konoha reposait en partie sur ses épaules ! Elle sourit. Et elle qui avait toujours fuit ses responsabilités de chef de clan. Mais elle savait que les Lifecare seraient derrière elle dès qu'ils entendraient le chant du Phœnix ! Peut-être même que son frère y serait le premier. Elle sourit à nouveau avant de reprendre un visage sérieux. Voilà, le piège s'était refermé, à elle de se débrouillait pour ramener sa proie là où elle le voulait ! Après tout, elle était Isabel Lifecare, le porteur du symbole suprême de Konoha !


	3. Chapter 3

Comme d'habitude les persos de Naruto ne sont pas à nous !

Bonne lecture à vous tous !

Si on lui avait demandé ce qu'il pensait du fait d'avoir une nouvelle 'colocataire', Shikamaru aurait soupiré en murmurant son expression habituelle 'mendokuse' (ennuyeux, chiant, embêtant…). C'était exactement ce qu'il avait dit quand son père, apparaissant au beau milieu de son entraînement, lui avait demandé d'aller chercher la nouvelle. Et c'était exactement ce qu'il pensait. Il avait plusieurs raisons de penser cela. D'abord, il s'agissait d'une fille (ou d'une femme, mais c'est pareil au fond)…or, tout le monde le sait, les femmes sont chiantes ! Ensuite, elle allait vivre chez lui, ce qui voulait dire qu'il aurait encore plus sa mère sur le dos et qu'il devrait faire attention à ne rien laisser traîner, à ne pas débarquer dans la salle de bain sans prévenir…bref, encore un truc bien chiant ! Enfin, encore une fois, il s'agissait d'une personne de sexe opposé, il avait donc dû supporter les sous-entendus de ses 'compagnons' ninjas durant tout le reste de l'entraînement. Là, c'était sans doute le pire !

_Chapitre 3 : Une deuxième femme à la maison !_

_Mendokuse…_

Quant il entra dans le bureau de l'Hokage, à la fin de sa journée, il s'attendait à trouver une femme avec des valises (valises qu'ils devraient porter, évidemment…du moins s'il ne voulait pas se faire tuer par sa mère), une femme chiante qui lui poserait trente-six milles questions ou qui lui donnerait des tas d'ordres, comme sa mère. Bref, rien de très réjouissant. Aussi, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver une fille d'environ son âge qui le remercia en le saluant humblement. Il cligna des yeux avant de lui rendre son salut. Une fois dans la rue, il l'observa un peu plus. Première chose bizarre, elle avait un dragon miniature sur les épaules. Non que ça le dérange…tant que la miniature ne décide pas d'incendier sa maison…c'était le problème de cette 'Laetitia'. Autre chose étrange, son style vestimentaire. Très différent de ce qu'il avait l'habitude de voir…et ce tatouage à l'épaule droite. Enfin, une fois encore, ce n'était pas son problème. Troisième chose étrange, elle ne portait qu'un seul sac à dos. Il avait toujours pensé que les femmes (ou les filles) avaient tendance à emporter plus de vêtements que nécessaire quand elles voyageaient. Enfin, chose qu'il comprenait encore moins, elle ne posait aucune question, se contentant de regarder autour d'elle avec attention avant de se mettre à sourire…amusée par Dieu seul sait quoi.

Il soupira. Voilà maintenant deux semaines que Laetitia était installée chez ses parents. Deux semaines qu'il avait prit l'habitude de vivre avec une deuxième femme sous son toit. Il était allongé sur le toit de sa maison, près de la fenêtre de sa chambre et fixait le ciel. La nuit commençait à tomber. Une chose qu'il avait remarqué à propos de sa colocataire (qui ne l'a pas remarqué), elle souriait toujours, même si son sourire était un peu différent selon les situations. Il se souvenait du premier jour où il était allé la chercher…

**Flash back : **

_« Excuse-moi de te déranger, Nara-san… murmura une voix à côté de lui. Il tourna son regard vers Laetitia alors qu'ils traversaient les rues de Konoha. Elle avait un sourire, différent de celui dans le bureau de l'Hokage, aux lèvres…embarrassée sans doute. Il attendit la suite de sa phrase, un rien étonné de son interpellation._

_- En fait, j'aimerai faire une halte dans ce magasin. Il me manque deux ou trois trucs…est-ce que tu pourrais me donner la direction vers où tu habites ? Je t'y rejoindrais rapidement ! s'expliqua-t-elle finalement. Shikamaru cligna des yeux. Elle ne le forçait pas à aller avec elle dans les magasins ? Il était tenté de prendre l'option qu'elle lui proposait puis l'image de sa mère s'interposa. Il crut l'entendre d'ici…s'il avait le malheur de rentrer sans la 'nouvelle'…il entendrait parler du pays ! Il soupira. _

_- Je vais t'attendre ici. répondit-il en désignant un banc près du magasin. Laetitia cligna des yeux avant de mettre sa main droite devant elle et de la secouer avec un sourire. _

_- Ne te donne pas cette peine. Vraiment, tu peux partir devant, Nara-san ! reprit-elle avec une voix plus assurée. _

_- Arrête avec les Nara-san. Shikamaru fera l'affaire. T'en as pour longtemps ? l'interrompit-il. Elle cligna des yeux encore une fois. _

_- Tu es sûr que ça ne t'embêtes pas trop, sinon… commença-t-elle avec un regard attentif. Il soupira et reprit son geste comme s'il balayait le problème d'un coup de main. Elle sourit encore…encore un sourire différent…plus sincère, plus doux aussi mais qui ne resta pas longtemps avant qu'elle reprenne son sourire amusé et enjoué. S'il n'y avait pas fait attention, il ne l'aurait peut-être même pas vu… _

_- Merci. Je ne serais pas longue. lança-t-elle en allant vers le magasin, son dragon sur ses pas. Il s'installa sur le banc et leva les yeux au ciel, observant les nuages comme à son habitude. _

_- Shikamaru ! lança une voix enjouée. Shikamaru se tourna vers la provenance de la voix. Plusieurs Genin venaient vers lui. Il reconnut son meilleur ami, Chouji et d'autres personnes…Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba et Shino. Comment se faisait-il qu'ils s'étaient tous retrouvés au même endroit, il ne voulait même pas le savoir. _

_- Yo ! On m'a dit que t'allais héberger une nouvelle ? se renseigna Naruto. Shikamaru soupira. Voilà bien la dernière chose dont il avait besoin. _

_- Kakashi-sensei nous a dit qu'elle ferait partie de notre équipe et que si on voulait savoir à quoi elle ressemblait, on n'avait qu'à te trouver ! On est allé trouver Chouji et on a rencontré les autres en route. Lee nous a dit qu'elle était mignonne et Neiji nous a dit qu'elle était douée. expliqua Naruto. Sasuke se contenta d'acquiescer vaguement. Une fille dont Hyuuga Neiji lui-même, disait qu'elle est douée, il fallait qu'il voit ça de ses propres yeux ! _

_- Alors, où est-elle ? se renseigna Kiba. Shikamaru désigna le magasin à côté d'eux du doigt. Les garçons regardèrent tous dans la direction indiquée mais ils ne voyaient rien. Shikamaru soupira en imaginant la suite. _

_- A quoi elle ressemble ? Elle est mignonne ? demanda Kiba. _

_- Elle est vraiment forte ? se renseigna Naruto. Il hésitait…devait-il répondre ou les ignorer et retourner à sa contemplation ? Il soupira finalement…les ignorer serait inutile, ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses alors que s'il répondait, il serait peut-être débarrassé rapidement. _

_- J'en sais rien, je ne l'ai pas vu se battre. répondit-il finalement, choisissant d'éviter la question de Kiba. Il reçut des protestations des deux curieux tandis que Shino, Sasuke et Chouji semblaient fixer quelque chose d'autre. _

_- Que de monde ! lança une voix amusée. Les deux curieux cessèrent de se disputer et se retournèrent. Laetitia venait d'arriver, un sourire aux lèvres. Shikamaru eut un sourire en coin en voyant les têtes de ses 'amis'. Voilà qui répondait à leurs questions sur son physique. Et, à priori, ils étaient tous d'accord avec la rumeur…même le grand Uchiha Sasuke avait les joues un peu plus roses que de coutume. Laetitia cligna des yeux en voyant le silence qu'elle avait crée. Elle fronça finalement les sourcils, un regard embêté. _

_- Je tombe au mauvais moment on dirait, désolée. s'excusa-t-elle finalement. Shikamaru se leva. _

_- Pas vraiment. répliqua-t-il. Kiba se reprit et tendit une main vers elle. _

_- Je suis Inuzuka Kiba ! se présenta-t-il. Le regard de Laetitia descendit vers le chiot qui était près de lui et elle sourit en serrant la main tendue. _

_- Enchantée de faire ta connaissance, Inuzuka-san. Je suis Laetitia. répondit-elle. Il ne dût pas l'entendre car il poursuivit les présentations. _

_- Lui, c'est Aburame Shino. Et le chien là, c'est Akamaru. enchaîna Kiba. Shino salua calmement. Laetitia l'imita rapidement tandis que Akamaru aboya joyeusement. Laetitia se baissa et lui caressa la tête._

_- Moi, c'est Naruto Uzumaki, le futur Hokage du village ! Et lui, c'est Sasuke ! lança Naruto avec toute sa fougue habituelle. Les autres se contentèrent de sourire. Que Naruto devienne Hokage était aussi improbable que de voir les visages dans la pierre s'effriter ! Laetitia prit sa main et la serra avec un sourire. A priori, elle prenait le rêve de Naruto au sérieux. Puis, elle salua Sasuke qui se contenta d'un mini-salut, poli et froid. _

_- Et voici Chouji. termina Shikamaru en désignant son ami. Il se saluèrent. _

_- Enchantée de tous vous rencontrer. Je suis Laetitia. se présenta-t-elle finalement. Kiba sourit. _

_- Ouais, il est aveugle le Lee. fit-il remarquer. Laetitia cligna des yeux. _

_- Lee ? Rock Lee, celui qui ressemble à son prof en version miniature ? se renseigna-t-elle. Kiba acquiesça. _

_- Ouaip ! Si ça se trouve, il est complètement aveuglé par ses entraînements. reprit-il en hochant la tête. _

_- Pourquoi dis-tu ça Inuzuka-san ? demanda-t-elle finalement. Avant que Kiba puisse répondre, Shikamaru lui prit un sac des mains._

- Ma mère va gueuler si on rentre trop tard ». lança-t-il avant de commencer à avancer. Laetitia sursauta un peu avant de saluer tout le monde une dernière fois et de le suivre. Kiba et Chouji se mirent à rire tandis que Shino soupira et que Naruto regardait la jeune fille s'éloigner. Sasuke se contenta de rentrer chez lui.

Il soupira une fois de plus. Ouais, il avait évité quelque chose de bien chiant cette fois-ci ! Il ne pouvait pas nier que Laetitia était un peu plus que simplement mignonne…comme le faisait remarquer Kiba, faudrait être aveugle. Mais bon, Laetitia s'était parfaitement adaptée à sa 'nouvelle maison' et les Nara l'avait complètement accepté chez eux, elle cherchait toujours à se rendre utile sans qu'on lui demande quoique ce soit, elle avait toujours un mot gentil ou un sourire quand ils partaient ou quand ils rentraient, toujours de bonne humeur et rarement déprimée. Une fille bien, c'est sûr. Sa mère l'adorait et son père semblait l'appréciait aussi. En plus de cela, elle n'était pas du tout, mais vraiment pas, le genre de fille qui a besoin de protection ! Il se souvenait encore du jour où elle avait rencontré son équipe.

**Flash back :**

_« Et voici Laetitia, elle est notre nouvelle coéquipière ! finit de présenter Kakashi. Laetitia salua ses nouveaux coéquipiers. Pourquoi est-ce que son prof, Asuma, mais aussi d'autres, Kurenai et Gaï avaient décidé d'assister au premier test en équipe de Laetitia avec leurs équipes restait un mystère pour Shikamaru. Toujours était-il que lui et les autres Genin de Konoha se trouvaient ici, sur le terrain d'entraînement de l'équipe de Kakashi. _

_- Afin de voir un peu de quoi tu es capable, j'aimerai organiser des petits matchs entre vous quatre. La règle est simple, le premier qui ne peut plus se relever ou qui sort du terrain a perdu. expliqua Kakashi. Ses élèves acquiescèrent. _

_- Un coup gagnant en somme. traduisit Laetitia._

_- En somme…on peut dire ça comme ça. accorda Kakashi. Laetitia acquiesça. Puis Kakashi se tourna vers ses élèves._

_- Bien, on va commencer par Sakura. Mes demoiselles, si vous le voulez bien. demanda-t-il en désignant le terrain de combat. Laetitia acquiesça et déposa son dragon miniature, Hakuryû, sur le sol tandis que les spectateurs s'installèrent sur l'herbe, hors du terrain. Il fronça les sourcils, venir jusqu'ici pour voir des matchs était chiant. Dire qu'il pourrait tout simplement regarder les nuages…ou faire une partie de shôji. Il soupira avant de regarder les autres spectateurs. Neiji avait les yeux fermés, comme s'il savait déjà le résultat, Tenten souriait tranquillement, Lee semblait enflammé, Kiba et Naruto regardaient avec curiosité, Hinata et Ino aussi mais de façon plus polie, Chouji mangeait son paquet de chips, regardant vaguement les combattants, Shino et Sasuke semblaient moins motivés par l'idée du combat que les profs qui regardaient Laetitia avec attention. Il se tourna à son tour vers les combattantes. Sakura avait l'air plus que motivé. Il soupira…encore une fan de Sasuke ? Pourtant, il ne lui avait pas semblé que Laetitia ait vraiment remarqué le gars…en tout cas, c'est bien la flamme de la jalousie et de la rivalité qui brillait dans les yeux de Sakura. Laetitia semblait assez ennuyée. _

_- Tu peux prendre ton dragon avec toi. la prévint gentiment Kakashi. Laetitia se tourna vers lui avec un sourire, plutôt tranquille celui-là. _

_- Hakuryû n'est pas un combattant. assura-t-elle avant de revenir sur Sakura. _

_- En revanche…je peux savoir ce que tu as contre moi, Haruno-san ? se renseigna-t-elle finalement. Sakura s'enflamma encore plus. Shikamaru se tourna vers Ino, elle avait le même regard. Il soupira, les femmes…elles en faisaient tout de suite toute une histoire ! Kakashi donna le signal du départ._

_- Disons que je balaye une potentielle rivale. répondit Sakura entre ses dents et en se lançant sur Laetitia. Laetitia cligna des yeux avant de reprendre un air sérieux. Elle évita le coup sans trop de mal. _

_- Je ne compte pas me poser comme rivale…cependant, si je ne te bats pas, on ne m'acceptera pas dans cette équipe…ce qui m'embêterait. expliqua Laetitia en reprenant un sourire à la fin de sa phrase. Sakura cligna des yeux et Laetitia disparut avant de réapparaître à côté de Sakura, elle lui donna un coup en balayant son avant-bras et Sakura se retrouva propulsée hors du terrain en deux secondes, sous les yeux ahuris de plusieurs personnes. Laetitia s'excusa rapidement en allant voir Sakura. _

_- Je n'ai pas apprit à retenir mes coups, désolée. Est-ce que ça va ? s'excusa-t-elle en se baissant. Shikamaru se contenta de sourire. Ouais, c'était tout elle. Puis, vint le tour de Naruto. Il résista un peu plus…mais il finit dehors en un coup aussi, il atterrit violemment contre un arbre. Enfin, vint le tour de Sasuke. Le gars semblait prendre les choses très au sérieux, le sharingan brillait comme jamais dans ses yeux devenus rouges. Laetitia cligna des yeux. _

_- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu es malade, tu as les yeux tout rouge ? se renseigna-t-elle avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix en se rapprochant. Puis, elle se stoppa et se tourna un peu vers la droite pour voir le dos de Sasuke. _

_- Les yeux rouges…des points noirs…un dessin d'éventail rouge et blanc dans le dos…ah ! Le sharingan ! s'exclama-t-elle finalement en tapant son poing dans sa main. Immédiatement elle mit une distance entre eux. _

_- Pas bon, pas bon du tout ça ! Un utilisateur de Sharingan, j'suis pas dans la merde moi ! Et en plus, il copie mes mouvements…bon, comment faire ? réfléchit-elle à voix haute avec un léger sourire aux lèvres…plutôt contrarié celui-là. _

- Tu es prête ? se renseigna Kakashi. Laetitia acquiesça et le combat commença. Sasuke attaqua en premier et elle évita toutes ses attaques, essayant d'en donner aussi…mais Sasuke les évitaient sans mal. A présent, tous les regards étaient tournés vers les deux combattants. Le combat dura bien 5 minutes quand, soudain, Laetitia tressaillit. Sasuke crut voir une faille et l'attaqua. Laetitia esquiva avant de lui envoyer un coup de pied qui l'envoya valdinguer ailleurs…précisément sur Hyuuga Neiji. Tout le monde se tourna vers elle avec de grands yeux tandis que Neiji haussa un sourcil. Laetitia avait disparue. Enfin, disparue…elle était planquée derrière Kakashi. Son prof se retourna en haussant un sourcil.

_- Il avait activé son byakugan ! C'est, d'une certaine façon, encore plus dangereux que le sharingan ! Je n'ai appris que deux choses face à cela : lui bloquer le passage et me tirer pour éviter le combat, me battre en faisant extrêmement attention ! » expliqua-t-elle en pointant le doigt vers Neiji avant de compter sur ses doigts. Kakashi soupira tandis que d'autres se mirent à rire. _

Il sourit finalement, ce jour-là, elle s'était bien faite remarquer par les autres profs et élèves. Oui, elle était douée, vraiment douée…mais chacun de ses gestes étaient purement instinctifs…elle n'étudiait aucune situation, il l'avait vite remarqué. Et il n'était pas le seul. Kakashi lui avait fait des entraînements pour la forcer à mieux analyser. Elle n'avait pas eu trop de mal à s'adapter…sauf avec Sakura et le fan club de Sasuke. Elle avait quand même fait manger la poussière à ce type. Depuis, elle avait tout le fan club sur le dos. Elle leur avait pourtant bien dit et répéter qu'elle n'avait aucune vue sur ce type, qu'il n'était pas son type de mec et qu'elle avait mieux à faire…rien à faire. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle se rapprocha de Tenten et d'Hinata, avec qui elle s'entendait bien mieux. Il eut un léger rire en se souvenant d'un autre moment durant ces deux semaines.

**Flash back :**

_S'il y avait bien une chose que Laetitia n'avait pas…c'était le sens de l'orientation. Elle était capable de se perdre dans une boite à chaussures ! Aussi, tous les soirs et tous les matins, Shikamaru l'accompagnait ou la raccompagnait. Elle s'en était excusée assez souvent, promettant de mémoriser le chemin…mais, malgré tous ses efforts (elle avait essayé et avait fini par se perdre plus d'une fois), elle n'y parvenait pas. Aussi avait-il décidé qu'il était moins chiant de l'accompagner ou de la raccompagner au lieu de la chercher dans tout Konoha à des heures pas possibles. Ce soir-là, les élèves de Kakashi (sauf Sasuke) étaient tous sur le pont et Laetitia semblait avoir une discussion animée avec un autre groupe de filles. _

_« Mais enfin, ça doit bien faire vingt fois que je vous dis que 'votre Sasuke' ne m'intéresse pas ! lança-t-elle, un rien sur les nerfs. Sakura faisait plus ou moins barrage entre les deux 'clans' (elle avait fini par comprendre, elle) tandis que Naruto soutenait Laetitia de son mieux. _

_- Mais bien sûr ! Tu nous prends pour des idiotes ! On sait très bien ce que tu manigances ! s'exclamèrent plusieurs filles. Shikamaru fronça les sourcils en voyant le poing de Laetitia se crisper d'avantage. Une fois il lui avait demandé pourquoi elle ne faisait rien pour faire cesser ça, elle lui avait répondu en soupirant que sa prof, Isabel Lifecare, tenait à ce qu'elle s'intègre au mieux dans Konoha. Aller savoir quand la patience de Laetitia céderait. _

_- En quelle langue faut-il qu'elle vous le dise ! s'écrièrent Naruto et Sakura. Les autres filles reprirent un ton au-dessus. _

_- Allez vous pendre et foutez-moi la paix ! explosa-t-elle finalement en tournant les talons, les dents serrées et les poings plus que crispés. Un silence total régna autour d'elle. Ouais, elle était en pétard pour de bon. Il soupira avant de la suivre, dans sa colère elle avait prit la mauvaise direction. Il prit un autre chemin pour s'éviter le groupe et la retrouva en train de taper contre un arbre. _

_- Quelle bande de…Grr ! En quelle langue il faut parler ici pour se faire entendre ! râla-t-elle, tournant sa colère contre l'arbre…et elle-même. Shikamaru la regarda quelques temps. Devait-il intervenir ou la laisser se calmer ? Son regard se posa sur les poings de Laetitia, ils étaient en sang. Son dragon semblait la supplier d'arrêter…il soupira et bloqua le poing de Laetitia avant qu'il n'atteigne l'arbre. Elle le regarda, les yeux en furie. _

_- Ce sera encore plus chiant si je dois ramener une blessée. se contenta-t-il de répondre avant de soutenir son regard avec calme. Pourquoi, quelques minutes plus tard, elle se calma finalement ? Il l'ignorait complètement. Limite, il s'en fichait un peu, tant qu'elle était redevenue calme. Ce serait toujours moins chiant. Il relâcha le poing avant de l'entendre éclater de rire. _

_- T'as pas tord ! Je dois avoir l'air stupide ! Rentrons ! » accorda-t-elle finalement entre deux fous rire. Qu'elle parvienne à se moquer d'elle-même, de rire de sa propre stupidité…c'était la première fois qu'il voyait ça. Mais, ça n'expliquait pas la bouffée de chaleur qui l'avait envahi quand elle s'était tournée vers lui en murmurant un simple 'merci' avec un sourire doux. Le sourire si rare qui n'apparaît que l'espace d'un instant…il avait rapidement détourné le regard en marmonnant un 'de rien'. _

Il secoua rapidement la tête, voilà bien la dernière chose à laquelle il voulait penser ! Chercher à comprendre son rougissement lui semblait bien plus ennuyeux que d'avoir à calmer la furie de Laetitia. En tout cas, en deux semaines, il avait été de surprises en surprises. Voilà bien la seule fille qu'il connaissait et qui ne soit pas intéressée par Sasuke. De plus, il avait du mal à prédire ses réactions…en un instant, elle pouvait passer du mode furie au mode calme ou au mode amusée et vice-versa. Oui, elle était assez imprévisible et c'était assez chiant parce qu'il ne savait pas sur quel pied danser…et s'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il l'ennuyait par-dessus tout, c'était bien ça ! Il soupira une fois de plus. Un coup résonna à sa porte. Il tourna sa tête vers la fenêtre. A présent, il faisait entièrement nuit.

« Ouais ? lança-t-il sans bouger de son point d'observation. La porte s'ouvrit et la tête de Laetitia apparut.

- Dis, on se fait une partie avant d'aller manger ? proposa-t-elle sans entrer d'avantage dans la chambre. Il soupira et entra dans la chambre. Pourquoi elle lui avait demandé de lui apprendre à jouer au shôgi ou aux échecs, il l'ignorait…même si cela devait avoir à faire avec cette histoire d'analyse des situations. Il installa la table de jeu sur son lit avant de lui lancer un regard. Elle sourit et entra. La partie commença. Elle avait fait des progrès assez fulgurants…même si elle était encore loin de le battre. Mais ce n'était pas non plus son but…du moins, ce n'est pas ce qu'il pouvait lire dans son regard quand elle réfléchissait à son prochain coup. Elle semblait très concentrée sur la partie, comme si elle voyait autre chose que des points en bois…peut-être voyait-elle ses coéquipiers et des situations possibles en combat ? Il sourit. Il connaissait une Laetitia enjouée, toujours de bonne humeur, plus enfant qu'adulte ; une Laetitia en pétard prête à tout détruire ; une Laetitia calme et réfléchie, plus adulte qu'enfant et une Laetitia timide mais au regard doux. Il avait pourtant l'impression qu'il existait une autre Laetitia…une triste. Avec les brides qu'il avait entendu sur son passé, ça ne l'étonnerait pas de la croiser un jour cette Laetitia, enfouie derrière ce sourire changeant. Aller savoir quelle surprises elle lui réservait encore !

- C'est à ton tour ». intervint la voix de Laetitia. Il reposa son regard sur la table de jeu avant d'hausser un sourcil. Pas mal ce coup-là. Pas encore suffisant pour le bloquer mais pas mal. Une fois encore, il gagna la partie. Laetitia le félicita et ils allèrent manger. En revenant dans sa chambre, il s'installa sur son lit et fixa le plafond. Si on lui avait demandé, deux semaines auparavant, ce qu'il pensait du fait d'avoir une nouvelle 'colocataire', Shikamaru aurait soupiré en murmurant son expression habituelle 'mendokuse' (ennuyeux, chiant, embêtant…). Si on le lui redemandait aujourd'hui, il répondrait la même chose mais…un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage tout en y pensant. Oui, elle était chiante et compliquée, c'est clair, mais…bah, c'est dans la nature de l'Homme que de s'adapter à tout, et surtout si l'Homme en question est ninja, non ?


	4. Chapter 4

Retourner à Konoha, son village natal, elle en avait rêvé plus d'une fois. Retrouver les gens qu'elle aimait encore, voilà ce qui l'avait fait avancer jusqu'ici. C'est à cause de tout cela que son ventre se noua quand elle fit son premier pas dans les rues de Konoha. Ses yeux brûlaient et sa gorge était complètement desséchée. Oui, le village avait bien changé mais…c'était toujours Konoha. Et, une fois de plus, cela lui permit d'avancer dans le village sans que son trouble n'apparaisse sur son visage. Oui, c'était pour Konoha qu'elle faisait ça ! Et c'est parce qu'elle voulait tous les protéger que ça marcherait ! Que ça devait marcher !

Chapitre 4 : Des rues de Konoha aux souvenirs du Phœnix !

_Un mois avant que tout commence ou que tout finisse !_

Isabel, sous son identité de Yukyo Tsuki, traversait les rues de Konoha. Sa mission, en tant que Yukyo ne commencerait que lors du tournoi, tout comme la sienne en temps qu'Isabel. Elle avait encore un petit mois à tenir sous cette apparence. Enfin, un peu moins d'un mois. Elle n'avait qu'une envie en revenant à Konoha : aller voir les gens qu'elle aimait ! Juste s'assurer que ça allait pour eux…mais, dans l'immédiat, elle ne le pouvait pas. Yukyo était la professeur référent d'un des gamins envoyés pour passer l'examen Chuunin. Le gars en question s'appelait Kyôsuke Minami. Le Kazekage l'avait rajouté au dernier moment dans l'équipe de son fils, Gaara, afin de remplir cette mission d'infiltration. Elle avait apprit par le professeur référent de Gaara, Kankuro et Temari (Baki) que le jeune Kyôsuke était actuellement à l'hôpital de Konoha, sévèrement blessé. Baki était inquiet car ce jeune ninja semblait avoir perdu la volonté de se battre contre le village de Konoha. Aussi, il avait envoyé Yukyo (Isabel déguisée) lui rendre visite et le raisonner. C'est à cause de cela qu'elle se dirigeait en ce moment-même, alors qu'elle venait d'arriver, vers l'hôpital. Elle demanda le numéro de la chambre de Minami et se dirigea vers le couloir. Kyôsuke était dans la chambre 7 au deuxième étage. Tout en montant les étages, elle entendit les commentaires des infirmiers présents lors des préliminaires de la troisième épreuve. Sasuke Uchiha avait aussi séjourné à l'hôpital mais pour une courte durée car il s'était échappé. Rock Lee avait affronté Gaara et était ressortit très mal en point de ce combat, beaucoup pensaient qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais exercer le métier de ninja. Isabel connaissait Sasuke Uchiha, ne serait-ce que de nom. Elle avait fait équipe avec Obito Uchiha dans sa jeunesse…et Itachi Uchiha ne lui était pas inconnu. Par contre, Rock Lee, ça ne lui disait rien du tout ! Elle apprit aussi que Hinata Hyuuga, héritière des Hyuuga avait été gravement blessée par son cousin de la Bunke, Neiji Hyuuga. Si ses jours n'étaient plus en danger, beaucoup d'infirmières louaient la volonté et la persévérance de cette jeune fille qui s'était relevée malgré tous les assauts du 'génie des Hyuuga'. Malgré elle, Isabel sourit. Les Hyuuga ne lui étaient pas inconnus. Elle ne connaissait pas personnellement Hinata ou Neiji…mais elle connaissait les problèmes entre la Soke (la famille principale) et la Bunke (la famille secondaire). Elle savait aussi que le frère jumeau de l'héritier des Hyuuga de son époque (le père d'Hinata) était décédé à sa place, pour préserver le secret du Byakugan. Mais parfois, être chef de clan voulait aussi dire cela…tenir bon, coûte que coûte ! Etre un pilier indestructible sur lequel peut s'appuyer tout un clan ! Finalement, être chef de famille et être Hokage, c'est un peu pareil. Du moins, c'était ce que répétait souvent sa grand-mère.

Elle arriva finalement devant la porte 7. Elle frappa et entra. Sur le lit, un jeune homme d'environ 15 ou 16 ans regardait par la fenêtre. Il avait des cheveux noirs, courts plutôt bourrés d'épis, et des yeux turquoises (bleu-vert). Ce regard, Isabel le connaissait par cœur. C'était celui de l'homme qui doute, qui se remet en question…qui remet tout ce qu'il est et tout ce qu'il a en question…pour le village de Suna, ce regard n'était pas bon. Pour Isabel et le village de Konoha, ce regard était une sorte d'espoir.

« Tu n'es vraiment pas en bon état. nota-t-elle en s'installant près du lit, sur une chaise. Kyôsuke ne se tourna même pas vers elle. Il était couvert de bandages, de la tête aux pieds. Il y eut un moment de silence.

- Yukyo-sensei…que me vaut l'honneur ? se renseigna-t-il d'une voix neutre.

- J'ai entendu dire que tu t'étais fait battre, je suis donc venue aux nouvelles. répondit simplement Isabel. Kyôsuke haussa les épaules.

- C'est vrai. C'est une fille qui m'a battue…elle s'appelle Laetitia. Mais je ne comprend toujours pas, elle était sur le point de mourir, comment a-t-elle pu me battre ?! explosa-t-il finalement en serrant les poings. Sa voix n'avait pas changé de ton, toujours basse mais pleine de colère. Isabel ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire en coin. Alors, comme ça, Laetitia était qualifiée pour la troisième épreuve ?

- Elle avait déjà épuisé beaucoup de chakra en soignant la petite Hyuuga…je l'ai empoisonnée, il ne lui restait plus qu'un seul sens ! Un seul ! Et elle a réussie, en un coup, à me battre ! poursuivit-il. Du sang coulait de son poing crispé. Isabel ne dit pas un mot, attendant la fin. Elle connaissait bien Laetitia et ce genre de retournement de situations, elle en était capable !

- Mais ce n'est pas ce que je ne comprends pas…son dragon l'a soignée dès qu'elle a été déclarée vainqueur, du moins c'est ce que disaient les médecins… » se souvint Kyôsuke. Isabel entra alors dans son esprit. Elle entendit Kyôsuke repenser à la façon dont il avait empoisonné Laetitia et elle sourit…Laetitia n'avait sans doute pas apprécié de se faire embrasser sans son accord.

**Flash back (lecture des pensées) :**

_Elle était à sa merci. Dans quelques secondes, elle allait mourir. Il devait cesser de la frapper, le poison allait finir le travail à sa place…mais, même privée de ses sens (ouie, vue, odorat, toucher) elle avait toujours ce sourire sur son visage…et il ne pouvait pas le supporter ! C'est pour cela qu'il continuait de la frapper, encore et encore ! Il détestait ce sourire ! Il haïssait les gens heureux ! Pour eux, tout était si simple ! Ils ne souffraient jamais ! Ils n'étaient jamais seuls, ils ne savaient même pas ce que ça voulait dire ! Lui qui avait toujours été seul, il détestait les gens comme elle ! Plus que tout, il la haïssait ! Soudain, elle disparut de son champ de vision et le propulsa contre le mur. Il perdit connaissance en s'incrustant dans le mur. Quand il reprit connaissance, la première chose qu'il sentit fut une douce chaleur…une chaleur qu'il n'avait plus connu depuis longtemps. Ses yeux s'ouvrit peu à peu et il vit la personne qu'il haïssait le plus devant lui : son adversaire, cette Laetitia ! Elle était en train de le soigner ! Il fronça les sourcils en revenant vers Laetitia. Elle lui sourit…encore ce sourire ! _

_« Pourquoi… ? put-il dire. Il était encore épuisé mais ses jours n'étaient plus en danger. _

_- …Ce n'est pas important. On pourrait devenir amis si tu le souhaites. » expliqua-t-elle avec un doux sourire. Il cligna des yeux. Il n'y croyait pas…pourtant les yeux noirs face à lui ne mentaient pas…il pouvait voir la solitude dans ce regard, adouci par Dieu seul sait quoi. Il se contenta de fermer les yeux. Les infirmiers le conduisit à l'hôpital. Du coin de l'œil, il vit le gars aux ombres soutenir Laetitia pour qu'elle puisse écouter le discours de l'Hokage. Ses paroles résonnaient dans son esprit 'On pourrait devenir amis'…Elle n'avait même pas la force de tenir sur ses jambes…alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'avoir sauvé ?_

« Elle est venue me rendre visite et elle m'a dit que mes yeux appelaient à l'aide…pourquoi, Yukyo-sensei ? Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé ? Je la haïssais, je l'aurais tuée si je l'avais pu…alors pourquoi ? Elle aurait pu me laisser mourir, j'allais mourir de toute façon, vu le coup qu'elle m'a donné ! demanda-t-il finalement en regardant Isabel pour la première fois. Isabel soupira. Elle commençait à comprendre. Mais, comment expliquer que Laetitia était simplement comme ça ? Toujours répondre présente quand on en avait besoin, c'était tout simplement elle. Et elle n'était pas seulement là dans les combats mais aussi quand on avait besoin de quelqu'un pour ne pas être seul… Oui, c'était sa façon d'être. Elle tendait la main aux gens, sans se méfier et sans autre pensée que les aider à se relever. Finalement, en se rencontrant, Isabel et Laetitia s'étaient sauvées mutuellement, sans forcément s'en rendre compte.

- …je ne sais pas pourquoi elle t'a sauvée…mais peut-être qu'elle est ce genre de personne qui donne sans se soucier du reste, tout simplement. proposa Isabel. Kyôsuke baissa le regard avant de retourner à son observation du ciel. Elle se leva, poursuivre le dialogue serait idiot. Elle l'entendit rire un peu.

- C'est la seule fille que je n'ai pas réussi à séduire et que j'ai dû embrasser par la force… marmonna-t-il plus pour lui que pour elle. Isabel haussa un sourcil, serait-il possible qu'il se soit fait avoir à son propre piège ? Sans doute. Elle se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

- On dit que celui qui gagne un combat a le droit de vie ou de mort sur le perdant…si ça se trouve, elle a simplement exécuté son droit de vie… » lança-t-elle avant de refermer la porte derrière elle, un sourire aux lèvres. Kyôsuke avait 'parlé' d'un gars manipulant les ombres et en lisant dans ses pensées à ce moment-là, il avait semblé à Isabel que le gars en question avait un regard un rien trop appuyé sur sa petite dragonne. Elle secoua la tête. Elle était prête à parier que Laetitia ne se rendait même pas compte de son succès !

Une fois dehors, elle décida d'en profiter pour voir les gens qu'elle connaissait. Bien sûr, elle ne devait en aucun cas se faire repérer ou reconnaître d'eux ! Sa mission et le futur de Konoha en dépendaient ! Elle décida donc de les observer de loin. Elle traîna donc dans les ruelles de Konoha pendant tout le reste de son après-midi. Le soir, elle rentra dans l'appartement des Genins du sable. Elle partageait cet appartement avec eux et leur prof. Kyôsuke devait sortir dans une semaine de l'hôpital et il les rejoindrait dans cet appartement lui aussi. En revenant, elle croisa Gaara qu'elle salua poliment avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain, décidée à prendre une bonne douche bien chaude. Sa journée l'avait épuisée ! Pas tant physiquement mais moralement, elle était à plat. Gaara se contenta de la suivre du regard jusqu'à la salle de bain avant de retourner dans sa chambre, vaquer à se occupations.

Alors que l'eau chaude coulait, elle repensa à sa journée. Elle avait croisé pas mal de monde.

**Flash back :**

Elle avait repéré Laetitia, son élève. Elle discutait avec deux autres filles. L'une avait des cheveux bleu-noir, un air timide et des yeux blancs (une Hyuuga à priori) et l'autre avait des cheveux bruns, attachés en chignons, un air décidé et des yeux marrons. Elle sourit. Finalement, Laetitia s'était faite des amies de son âge. D'après les bribes de conversations, Laetitia s'était entraînée toute la matinée, elle essayait de développer une nouvelle technique pour vaincre son adversaire (un gars utilisant le son). Les deux filles étaient venues ensuite pour aller faire les magasins l'après-midi. A priori, elles venaient de finir. Les deux filles partirent et Laetitia posa ses sacs avant de reprendre l'entraînement. Isabel, dans son coin, la regarda s'entraîner. Laetitia avait dû souvent s'entraîner comme ça, seule, en autodidacte. Elle termina son entraînement alors que la nuit était déjà tombée depuis deux ou trois heures. Isabel ne l'avait pas quittée du regard. Voir comment s'entraîner son élève une fois seule était intéressant. Finalement, quelqu'un d'autre la rejoignit. Isabel sourit. De loin, elle vit qu'il s'agissait du gars aux ombres. Laetitia se releva aussi sec en l'entendant approcher et se soigna rapidement à coups de pansements et de bandes. Hakuryû avait épuisé son chakra à force de la soigner toute l'après-midi. Isabel sourit. Laetitia ne voulait pas qu'il la voit dans cet état ? Son sourire s'élargit encore plus quand elle vit Laetitia se recoiffer de son mieux et enlever la poussière de ses vêtements…se faire présentable quoi. Se pourrait-il que sa petite dragonne… ? Ses doutes se confirmèrent quand elle vit le sourire timide qui éclaira le visage de Laetitia alors que le gars, Shikamaru Nara, s'excusait du retard. Elle apprit, en lisant les pensées de son élève, que le jeune Nara hébergeait Laetitia et s'occupait de la conduire et de la ramener chaque jour où qu'elle doive aller. Elle sourit d'avantage en les entendant bavarder de tout et de rien en rentrant. Oui, à priori, Laetitia était parfaitement heureuse à Konoha ! Elle les avait suivie sans s'en rendre compte. C'est ainsi qu'elle revit son frère aîné, Toya Lifecare, chef de clan remplaçant. Toya était allé à la rencontre de Laetitia. La jeune dragonne soupira en le voyant arriver. Isabel n'entendit pas tout mais elle saisit quelques bribes de la conversation.

_« Je l'ai déjà dit à Hokage-sama et Kakashi-sensei, j'ignore où elle se trouve…et si vous tenez à lire mes pensées, il faudra passer mes barrières. Pas que vous en soyez incapable…mais je doute que vous ayez envie de le faire et de prendre le risque de me rendre folle…ou pire. se contenta de dire Laetitia. Isabel sourit. C'était du Laetitia tout craché ! Voilà, c'était bien son élève, ça ! Elle reporta son regard sur son frère…il était tenté d'essayer…mais il se contenta de sourire. _

_- Tu n'es pas son élève pour rien, je suppose. Je ne te poserais plus la question…entraîne-toi bien pour ton match ! J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vaut l'élève de ma sœur ! » lança-t-il en s'en allant. _

Isabel sourit. Malgré les années, son frère n'avait pas changé. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi bruns et ses yeux avaient toujours cette teinte verte émeraude. Elle sortit de la salle de bain et se dirigea dans sa chambre. Toya avait l'âge de Kakashi. Est-ce que Kakashi était resté le même lui-aussi ? Elle ne l'avait pas trouvé dans Konoha. Elle était passé devant chez lui et avait scanné la zone…sans succès. Elle était un peu déçue. Il était, sans doute, la personne la plus importante pour elle, celui qu'elle voulait revoir envers et contre tout…et, alors qu'elle était rentrée, il n'était pas à Konoha. Elle soupira. Il était vivant, elle en était certaine ! Elle avait entendu les gens en parler mais il avait disparu…sans doute pour s'entraîner. Oui, peut-être que l'Hokage avait eu vent de l'attaque de ce reptile de malheur et que Kakashi était parti s'entraîner…elle soupira une fois de plus. Finalement, elle était toujours cette gamine qui courrait les rues de Konoha à la recherche de Kakashi. Malgré sa déception, elle eut un sourire tandis qu'un autre souvenir traversait sa mémoire. Un coup frappé à sa porte l'empêcha de se replonger dans ses souvenirs. Elle grinça des dents, elle détestait être dérangée dans ses rares moments de tranquillité ! Encore plus quand ses souvenirs lui revenaient à l'esprit ! Elle se leva quand même et alla ouvrir, le masque de neutralité replacé sur son visage.

« Oui ? se renseigna-t-elle en ouvrant la porte. Face à elle il y avait la jeune femme du sable, Temari. Avec ses cheveux blonds cendrés, ses yeux bleus marines et ses quatre couettes à la Fifi Brindacier, Temari était pourtant une jeune femme très belle et plutôt féminine…en tout cas, comparée à d'autres filles de Konoha.

- Yukyo-sensei, le repas est servi. Nous vous attendons pour manger. expliqua Temari avec politesse. Isabel se tourna vers le réveil posé sur sa table de chevet…il s'était déjà écoulé une heure entre le moment où elle était rentrée et maintenant ? Elle revint vers Temari.

- J'arrive. se contenta-t-elle de répondre en refermant la porte derrière elle. Elle suivit Temari jusqu'à la salle à manger. Kankuro, Gaara et leur prof, Baki, étaient déjà installés à table. Temari alla s'asseoir près de son prof. Isabel analysa rapidement la situation : il y avait un espace vide entre Gaara, en bout de table, et les autres. Elle s'installa tranquillement à côté de Gaara, sous les yeux médusés des autres. Elle n'y prêta pas d'attention et chercha quelque chose du regard.

- Ah, Gaara, tu peux me passer le sel, s'il te plait ? demanda-t-elle gentiment en se massant la tempe. Elle commençait à sentir la migraine pointer le bout de son nez. Fatiguée comme elle l'était, c'était pas étonnant non plus ! Elle cligna des yeux en entendant le silence autour d'elle. Elle releva les yeux vers les autres. Tout le monde la regardait avec de grands yeux. Elle se tourna vers Gaara qui la dévisageait, comme si elle était une extraterrestre.

- Gaara ? Tu peux me passer le sel, s'il te plait ? Le récipient rouge à côté de toi. répéta-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux avec un sourire. Toujours aucune réaction. Elle cligna des yeux avant de passer une main devant le visage de Gaara.

- Youhou ! La Terre appelle Gaara ! Le machin rouge à côté de toi, s'il te plait. répéta-t-elle une fois de plus. Gaara réagit finalement et lui passa le sel. Isabel le prit avec un sourire.

- Merci. Ah, les jeunes, je vous jures ! Il faut toujours tout répéter quinze mille fois avec eux ! Ah, Temari, tu peux me passer le plat de légumes, s'il te plait ? » reprit-elle en se tournant vers Temari, qui mit un peu de temps avant de se reprendre et de passer le plat. Tout le monde dévisageait Isabel qui se contentait de déguster le plat dans son assiette, un de ses plats préférés d'ailleurs !

Allongé sur le toit de l'appartement, Gaara n'en revenait toujours pas. D'abord cette femme s'était assise A COTE DE LUI ! Ensuite, elle lui parlait sans peur ni rien de particulier…comme s'IL ETAIT COMME LES AUTRES ! Il ne comprenait rien ! D'où elle débarquait cette prof ?! Il ne savait plus quoi penser ! Pendant le reste du repas, il l'observa du coin de l'œil. C'était un sentiment étrange pour lui…il savait qu'elle était dangereuse, il sentait de tout son être…mais, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à l'attaquer. En temps normal, quiconque l'approchait était attaqué par le sable…mais là, le sable semblait refuser de l'attaquer…ou était-ce lui qui le refusait ? Tout cela était confus dans sa tête. Etrangement, cette Yukyo lui rappelait quelqu'un…quelqu'un qu'il avait connu mais que sa mémoire refusait de reconnaître. Il soupira en se souvenant du premier repas prit avec Kyôsuke, lors de sa sortie d'hôpital.

**Flash back :**

_Kyôsuke venait de rentrer de l'hôpital et, comme tout le monde au pays du sable, il avait peur de Gaara…de ce fait, il ne s'en approchait pas et éviter de le croiser. Mais Yukyo ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et le plaça à côté de Gaara lors du repas, comblant ainsi le dernier espace vide entre les autres et lui. Kyôsuke trembla tout le long du repas. Gaara comprenait sans mal, il n'était guère à l'aise non plus. Il avait la sensation d'être redevenu le gosse qu'il avait été…il avait toujours cette impression face à Yukyo ! Il la vit soupirer. _

« Gaara, tu peux t'occuper de lui servir sa soupe de nouilles, s'il te plait ? Vu comme il tremble, il va renverser le plat. Faut croire qu'il est pas encore remis de ses blessures. » se contenta-t-elle de dire. Tout le monde la regardait avec de grands yeux. Etre effrayé par Gaara était la logique même, pourquoi ne le comprenait-elle pas au lieu de blâmer la guérison paresseuse de son élève ? Mais, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Gaara fit ce qu'elle lui avait demandé. C'était encore une chose qu'il ne comprenait pas. Son corps refusait de désobéir à cette femme, sans s'en rendre compte, et parfois sans le vouloir, Gaara ne pouvait pas s'opposer à elle et exécutait chacune de ses demandes. Elles lui semblaient toujours si polies, sur un ton si gentil, si courtois…si respectueux…qu'il ne pouvait pas dire 'non'.

Il soupira une fois de plus en fixant la lune au-dessus de lui. il ne comprenait rien… En plus, au cours de la semaine, il lui avait semblé que Kyôsuke n'avait plus peur de lui. Cette réalisation, qu'ils avaient fait tous deux en même temps, les avaient estomaqués tous les deux. Kyôsuke était rentré dans Gaara en allant dans le couloir. Il s'était excusé et avait tendu la main pour l'aider à se relever. Gaara l'avait fixé et Kyôsuke avait cligné des yeux avant de prendre lui-même le bras de Gaara et de le redresser avant de continuer son chemin. Il le vit se stopper, se rendant visiblement compte de ce qu'il venait de faire…mais il se contenta d'hausser les épaules, comme pour balayer la pensée. Gaara soupira. Il avait pourtant autre chose à penser que ça…oui, il avait une proie à chasser et une mission à remplir ! Il s'allongea sur le toit de leur appartement…mais bon, il pouvait aussi commencer tout ça demain.

Il ne restait que quelques jours avant le début du tournoi. Isabel n'avait pas cessé de sillonner les rues de Konoha à la recherche d'un 'certain' ninja…sans succès. Elle rentra une nouvelle fois en soupirant. Baki l'interpella. Elle était allongée sur le sommet de la montagne aux visages, son point de relaxation favori. Enfant, elle était toujours venue là quand quelque chose n'allait pas !

« Gaara semble avoir disparu. Va le chercher avant qu'il ne fasse une connerie. ordonna-t-il. Isabel dût faire un effort sur elle-même pour ne pas montrer son énervement. D'une il lui donnait des ordres alors qu'elle lui était supérieure hiérarchiquement (de façon générale, elle n'aime pas les ordres non plus, faut dire). Ensuite, il traitait Gaara comme une bombe sur le point d'exploser, il se rendait compte de la pression qu'il mettait sur le gosse ? Sans doute pas. Elle soupira.

- Ok. se contenta-t-elle de répondre en repartant, à la recherche de Gaara. Heureusement pour elle, elle n'eut pas à chercher bien longtemps. Elle pouvait suivre Gaara à la trace en lisant ses pensées. Il ne se trouvait pas trop loin de sa portée. Etre sur la montagne aux visages aidait aussi beaucoup : elle pouvait balayer tout Konoha et ses extérieurs d'un seul coup. Elle suivit donc Gaara à l'extérieur de Konoha. Quand elle le rattrapa, il était près d'un gros rocher et semblait parler à quelqu'un…mais en même temps la tension qui se dégageait de lui…il semblait prêt à tuer. Elle soupira et se faufila derrière lui avant de lui donner une claque sur le crane (un geste typiquement amical, tout le monde le sait, non ?). Gaara se tourna vers elle, les mains sur le crane, avec un regard surpris. Elle se contenta de soupirer.

- Tu peux me dire ce que tu fous ? se renseigna-t-elle en haussant un sourcil. Gaara ne détachait pas son regard de celui d'Isabel, comme s'il cherchait une réponse dans ses yeux.

- Excusez-moi, on ne se serait pas déjà rencontré ? intervint une voix masculine. Isabel sursauta. Cette voix, elle avait des accents de déjà vu. Elle leva les yeux et fit face à…KAKASHI ! Elle l'avait cherché depuis tout ce temps et, maintenant qu'elle avait perdu tout espoir, il apparaissait devant elle…juste comme ça ! Elle cligna des yeux et son cœur prit un rythme plus accéléré. En professionnelle, rien de son trouble n'apparut sur son visage. Kakashi n'avait pas vraiment changé…toujours cette même coiffure, ce même regard fainéant…mais là, il semblait plutôt concerné. Elle réalisa alors sa question…se pouvait-il qu'il la reconnaisse malgré le déguisement ? Elle sentit son cœur fondre à cette seule idée. Elle se reprit très vite.

- Je crois pas. Je me serais souvenu de votre coupe de cheveux. Originale, soit dit en passant. répondit-elle après l'avoir bien observé. Bon sang, il était devenu encore plus…elle se stoppa dans sa pensée et se donna mentalement une claque sur la tête. Elle ne devait pas y penser…du moins, pas dans l'immédiat. Kakashi fronça les sourcils avant d'hausser les épaules.

- J'ai dû confondre. acquiesça-t-il finalement. Isabel reporta son regard sur Gaara, qui ne l'avait pas encore quitté du regard. Toujours avec ce regard incrédule…un rien enfantin. Elle sourit.

- Tu pourras lui botter les fesses tant que tu veux, demain lors du tournoi ! Dans l'immédiat, on va rentrer, se laver, manger et dormir ! lança-t-elle tranquillement. Elle vit l'autre gamin hausser un sourcil.

- Qui vous dit qu'il pourra me 'botter les fesses' pour reprendre votre expression ? se renseigna-t-il. Isabel le regarda et sourit. Elle le reconnut de suite. Il ressemblait tant à son frère ! Il avait ce regard plein d'arrogance et le sourire de celui qui sait qu'il est fort mais qui ignore sa limite. Elle sourit d'avantage.

- Et, qui te dis que l'inverse sera possible ? Je n'ai pas dit que ce sera facile…juste que tu fais pas le poids, gringalet. répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin. Il pouvait bien être très fort et posséder le sharingan des Uchiha, contre le démon du sable qui vivait en Gaara, il ne tiendrait pas cinq secondes. Elle pouvait lire dans son regard, il ne manquait pas de volonté…il était juste au sommet d'une mauvaise pente.

- Et qui vous dit qu'il ne vous réserve pas des surprises ? Seriez-vous devineresse ? se renseigna Kakashi. Isabel haussa les épaules et se tourna.

- On verra. Gaara, il est tard et le temps qu'on rentre, le repas sera servi. termina-t-elle en poussant légèrement Gaara dans la direction inverse. Gaara obéit une fois de plus et la suivit, sans comprendre pourquoi.

Le repas se passa sans dommage et Isabel s'en alla dans sa chambre. Elle s'allongea sur son lit et son esprit repassa les retrouvailles avec Kakashi en boucle sans fin (enfin, 'retrouvailles' est un bien grand mot…). Il avait vieillit lui aussi…mais ça lui avait réussi. Il avait changé de l'ado qu'elle connaissait. Il faisait tellement adulte maintenant…logique, il avait quand même 26 ou 27 ans maintenant ! Le rencontrer comme ça, sans préparation l'avait plus chamboulée que ce qu'elle voulait admettre. Elle ne se remettait pas de son choc et ne parvenait pas à s'endormir…'on ne se serait pas déjà rencontré ?'…cette question n'en cessait plus de faire écho dans sa tête. Il l'avait reconnu ? Vraiment, malgré le déguisement, il avait réussi à la voir elle, Isabel ?! Elle rêva un peu à ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire avant de secouer la tête et de rire un peu. Elle était idiote, si ça se trouve, il avait rencontré une femme qui ressemblait à cette Yukyo, tout simplement ! Après tout, il fallait qu'elle cesse de se faire des films, Kakashi avait dû connaître bien d'autres filles qu'elle. Et il lui semblait de plus en plus improbable qu'il se souvienne d'elle, cette gosse toujours accrochée à ses baskets ! Elle soupira finalement. Qui croyait-elle berner ?

- TU PEUX PAS ECOUTER CE QU'ON TE DIT POUR UNE FOIS ?!! résonna la voix de Kankuro. Isabel se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers la chambre des garçons. C'est qu'ils semblaient prêts à se battre les deux frères. Kyôsuke tentait faiblement de calmer le jeu…sans effet vu son peu de motivation. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et revint avec un seau d'eau qu'elle renversa sur les 'deux excités de services', qui le regardèrent avec de grands yeux.

- Calmés ? se renseigna-t-elle. Ils acquiescèrent sans un mot.

- Tant mieux. Vous avez un tournoi demain, vous l'avez oublié ? Et, Gaara, c'est pas parce que t'es insomniaque que tu dois réveiller tout le monde ! reprit-elle en soupirant. Ils acquiescèrent une fois de plus sans broncher. Elle regarda la pendule : 4 heures du mat. Plus que quelques heures avant que la journée ne commence. Elle soupira une fois de plus.

- Dites, ça vous tente une partie de poker ? Vu l'heure, j'arriverais pas à me rendormir de toute façon. proposa-t-elle finalement. Ils la regardèrent avec de grands yeux avant d'acquiescer une fois encore. Elle sourit et alla chercher ses cartes. Elle expliqua les règles du jeu et donna les cartes à Gaara pour qu'il les distribue. Sous le regard médusé de Kankuro, Gaara était redevenu le gamin timide, cherchant à se faire des amis, qu'il avait été jadis. Kyôsuke ne chercha même pas à comprendre. Sa prof était devenue étrange, il l'avait déjà remarqué…mais c'était mieux comme ça, alors pourquoi s'en plaindre ? Un petit moment plus tard, Temari entra dans la chambre et découvrit avec stupeur ses frères en train de jouer ensembles. Sur la proposition d'Isabel, elle prit part à la partie. Un miracle était en train de s'opérer, une tempête était en train de tout ravager…elle ne voulait pas rater ça ! Une heure plus tard, Kankuro, Temari et Kyôsuke s'endormirent. Seuls restaient Gaara et Isabel. Baki rentra dans la chambre vers 8 heures du matin pour les réveiller. Il découvrit, lui aussi, avec étonnement et peut-être même effroi…(je veux dire, des gosses de 13-15 ans qui jouent au poker, au japon, c'est même pas envisageable ! Alors en plus avec Gaara, c'est une révolution !) les deux joueurs qui finissaient leur partie. Isabel gagna mais Gaara s'en foutait royalement. Pour la première fois de sa vie, quelqu'un avait joué avec lui ! Oui, personne n'aurait accepté de jouer avec lui auparavant, non ?

Finalement, le jour j était arrivé. Isabel s'installa dans les gradins, à proximité d'un couple de Jounin de Konoha qu'elle reconnut comme étant Asuma Sarutobi et Kurenai Yuuhi. Face à elle, les prétendants au titre de Chuunin faisaient face au public. Elle sourit, elle en connaissait la plus part. Dommage que le tournoi ne prendrait jamais fin…il aurait pu être autre que simplement intéressant !

Merci à Aulandra17 pour sa review qui nous a fait très plaisir. Nous espérons que ce chapitre a su vous divertir.

A bientôt pour le chapitre 5 !

Seya & Zazou


	5. Chapter 5

Morts, ils étaient tous morts. Devant elle se trouvait le corps de ses amis, inertes, sans vie, baignant dans leur propre sang. La tête de Shikamaru avait été décapitée et avait roulée plus loin. Shino gisait, du sang coulant de sa bouche…empoisonné, sur une branche d'arbre. Sakura était étendue au pied d'un arbre, l'angle inhumain formé par ses membres donnait une vague idée de la hauteur d'où elle était tombée. Sasuke se trouvait aussi dans les parages, un énorme trou dans le ventre laissant passer l'air au travers de son corps, ses organes étaient étalés autour de lui. Plus loin, enfin gisait le corps de Naruto. Il était couvert de blessures, desquelles il avait succombé. Elle tomba sur le sol et des sanglots commencèrent à se former dans sa gorge desséchée. Elle ne voulait pas y croire. Des larmes roulèrent le long de sa joue. Au loin, les flammes ravageaient le village de Konoha et, dominant le tout, un montre de sable gigantesque éclatait de rire…un rire sadique qui résonna dans ses oreilles. Elle avait échoué.

_**Chapitre 5 : De visions en confidences… **_

_**L'héritière des Dragons entre en guerre !**_

Quelqu'un la secouait. Elle sentait deux mains fermement posées sur ses épaules. Au loin, une voix l'appelait. Elle ouvrit peu à peu les yeux pour faire face à un Shikamaru inquiet. Elle cligna des yeux avant de réaliser : il était vivant ! Sur le coup de l'émotion, elle se jeta dans ses bras et le serra à la taille. Vivant ! Les larmes continuaient de couler le long de ses yeux…elle venait de comprendre, ce rêve n'était pas un simple cauchemar. C'était une vision, une vision de ce qui pourrait se passer. Elle sentit deux bras lui rendre son étreinte. Sans rien dire, elle profita encore un peu de la chaleur du corps pour se calmer et se redonner du courage. Oui, elle empêcherait que cette prémonition ne devienne réalité !

Il s'était réveillé en sursaut en étendant un hurlement de douleur. Les cris venaient d'une autre chambre. Il se leva et sortit rapidement de sa chambre pour tomber directement sur le dragon miniature qui volait vers lui à toute vitesse. Il agrippa la manche de son tee-shirt avec sa gueule et le tira vers la chambre de Laetitia, d'où les cris semblaient venir. Pendant l'espace d'une seconde le souvenir du dragon se transformant en humain traversa l'esprit de Shikamaru. Lors de son combat préliminaire, Laetitia avait affronté un type du sable. Elle avait été empoisonnée, le poison mettait 5 minutes avant de tuer…enlevant un à un tous les sens…mais elle avait réussi à le battre et elle avait été déclarée vainqueur. Alors qu'elle tombait, terrassée par le poison, Hakuryû s'était élancé vers elle et ce faisant, il avait prit forme humaine avant d'extraire le poison et de la sauver. Il se souvenait bien du visage du dragon…le même que celui de Laetitia mais avec des yeux bleus et des cheveux blancs. Les cris du dragon le ramenèrent à la réalité et il fila vers la chambre de Laetitia avant d'ouvrir la porte à toute volée et de se précipiter vers le lit. Laetitia avait un sommeil agité. Elle tournait et retournait dans son lit, le visage baigné de larmes, murmurant des paroles inaudibles. Soudain, elle cessa de se débattre et se recroquevilla avant de laisser échapper ses sanglots. Shikamaru était complètement pris au dépourvu. Elle semblait si seule…si désemparée. Il ne lui connaissait pas ce visage, même s'il se doutait qu'il le croiserait un jour. Le dragon miniature volait au-dessus de sa maîtresse sans savoir quoi faire. Shikamaru s'assit sur le lit et tenta de la réveiller. D'abord de manière douce…mais il n'obtint rien…à part quelques murmures et des plaintes de douleur. Paniqué, il la prit par les épaules et la secoua un peu…puis de plus en plus. C'était vraiment pas le jour, ces parents n'étaient pas là, ils devaient arriver pile pour le début du tournoi…soit dans quelques heures ! Elle se réveilla finalement, au grand soulagement du dragon et de Shikamaru. Il la vit cligner des yeux avant qu'elle ne se jette dans ses bras. Il sentit ses joues se réchauffer assez rapidement mais il se reprit en l'entendant pleurer. Il hésita quelques secondes avant de serrer ses bras autour d'elle. Il n'aimait pas la voir pleurer…pire que de la voir énervée ou en colère…la voir pleurer lui était insupportable. Il attendit pourtant qu'elle se calme d'elle-même…il avait le sentiment qu'elle ne serrait pas souvent dans ses bras, aussi une partie de lui voulait en profiter…quelques instants de plus. Elle se reprit assez rapidement et se poussa un peu en essuyant ses larmes.

« Désolée…j'ai trempé ton tee-shirt… parvint-elle à dire avec un sourire timide. Il se contenta de secouer la tête.

- Tu…tu veux en parler ? proposa-t-il. Laetitia regarda ses mains qu'elle avaient posées sur ses genoux. Elle ne comptait pas garder ça pour elle…le futur de trop de gens étaient en jeu…

- …je préférerais en parler…plus tard. J'ai besoin d'un peu de…temps…pour digérer, en quelque sorte. répondit-elle finalement avec le même sourire timide. Il soupira. Au moins, elle acceptait de se confier à lui…il lui rendit son sourire.

- Ok. Je vais me changer et je commence à préparer le petit déjeuner. accorda-t-il en se levant.

- …merci… murmura-t-elle avant qu'il ne sorte. Il haussa les épaules et sortit sans se retourner. Il avait un sourire sur le visage…Laetitia ne ratait pas une occasion de lui faire remarquer qu'il était un 'type bien', quelqu'un de gentil. C'est idiot mais il finissait par y croire. Il fut prêt en cinq minutes et descendit préparer le déjeuner. Laetitia descendit quelques minutes plus tard…enfin, elle fit son apparition. Shikamaru avait sourit en l'entendant dégringoler les dernières marches sur le fesses. Elle semblait avoir la poisse avec les escaliers…chaque jour ça ratait pas ! Au moins une fois par jour, elle dévalait les escaliers sur les fesses. Elle entra finalement dans la cuisine en riant, son dragon autour de ses épaules.

- Décidément, je crois que tes escaliers ne m'aiment pas ! lança-t-elle en s'installant.

- Si tu descendais plus doucement au lieu de te précipiter, ça n'arriverait pas. se contenta-t-il de lui faire remarquer. Elle se contenta de sourire et ils déjeunèrent en silence. Shikamaru était assez surpris par la tenue que portait Laetitia, un ensemble tee-shirt, pantalon large, ceinture qui descend comme une jupe longue et chaussures en tissus…le tout était noir avec des bordures bleu azur. Et elle qui disait ne pas aimer le noir…

- C'est quoi cette tenue ? se renseigna-t-il finalement. Laetitia sourit.

- C'est une tenue de cérémonie ! C'est un souvenir de ma mère, elle la portait quand elle était jeune ! répondit Laetitia. Shikamaru observa un peu mieux la tenue. Elle avait trois joyaux turquoise dont un portait un symbole bizarre.

- C'est le symbole des dragons. C'est moi qui l'ai taillé dans la pierre. expliqua-t-elle en voyant le regard de Shikamaru se poser sur la pierre et son sourcil se lever. Il se contenta d'acquiescer.

- …tu en penses quoi ? se renseigna-t-elle finalement en détournant le regard. Il fronça les sourcils.

- De quoi ? demanda-t-il.

- …ma tenue. C'est différent de ce que je portes d'habitude…j'hésitais à la porter…mais ton père a dit hier soir que le tournoi était un événement important alors…je me suis dis que cette tenue conviendrait mieux…mais j'ai un doute… commença-t-elle.

- Ça te vas très bien. Tu es l'héritière des dragons, non ? C'est normal de vouloir le montrer…surtout pendant ce tournoi où nos rêves sont aussi mis en jeu. l'interrompit-il finalement. Laetitia sourit. Avait-il rêvé ou les joues de Laetitia n'était-elle pas devenue plus roses que d'habitude ? Il chassa la pensée, c'était bien trop chiant d'insister ! Ils finirent de déjeuner et Laetitia s'occupa de la vaisselle puis ils s'installèrent au salon pour finir leur partie de shôgi de la veille.

Il lui avait fait un compliment. Enfin, détourné mais elle prenait ça comme un compliment ! Malheureusement, sa joie retomba très vite tandis que les images de sa vision envahissaient son esprit. Tandis que Shikamaru installa le jeu de shôgi, elle s'installa sur le canapé et regroupa ses genoux près d'elle avant de les entourer de ses bras.

- Je…je suis inquiète. J'ai eu une vision…horrible. commença-t-elle doucement. Shikamaru ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu. Elle sourit. Il continuait à installer le jeu pour lui permettre de terminer son histoire…l'air de rien, elle savait qu'il ne perdrait pas une miette de son discours. Elle inspira un grand coup avant de tout déballer, l'horreur de sa vision, son sentiment d'impuissance, ses angoisses, son passé…ses blessures…tout était sortit, bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

- C'est pour ça que…que je me demande si c'est une bonne chose que je sois là…après tout, ma seule présence met tout un village en danger… finit-elle avec un air triste. Elle attendit la réaction de Shikamaru. Depuis le début, il avait tout encaissé sans broncher. Il ne s'était toujours pas retourner. Elle craignait un peu sa réaction…maintenant qu'il savait qui elle était, le danger qu'elle représentait…allait-il faire comme les autres et la rejeter…lui ordonner de sortir de sa vie ? Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle…elle n'arrivait pas à tout garder…pas en face de lui.

- Je comprendrais si tu…enfin, si tu voulais que je partes… murmura-t-elle.

Alors c'était ça. Son passé, ses blessures…c'était pas joyeux. Et pourtant, elle avait toujours eu un sourire aux lèvres. C'est vrai qu'il s'était demandé ce qu'elle cachait. Depuis le premier instant où il l'avait vu, il s'était posé cette question…mais il n'avait jamais vraiment voulu avoir la réponse…il soupira en l'entendant murmurer.

- Tu as fini ? se renseigna-t-il.

- …oui. répondit-elle. Il se retourna à ce moment-là.

- Tu sais…t'es chiante quand tu t'y mets. C'est vrai, tu changes d'humer en un battement de cils et je ne sais jamais sur quel pied danser ! Un coup tu ris, un autre tu es en colère…et maintenant tu pleures…franchement, c'est chiant. Je ne sais jamais comment faire. Ajoute à ça que tu es têtue comme une mule, que tu n'as aucun sens de l'orientation et que tu fais des montagnes d'un rien. Franchement, les arbres de Konoha n'ont jamais prit autant de coups. Pourtant…si tu n'étais pas comme ça…si tu n'étais aussi chiante…ça serait pas toi ! Si tu n'étais pas telle qu tu es, je ne…tes amis ne t'aimeraient pas autant ! répliqua-t-il. Qu'allait-il dire ? Pourquoi avait-il eu envie de le dire ? Il chassa vite cette idée de son esprit et sourit.

Laetitia le regarda en écarquillant les yeux. Il l'acceptait ? Juste comme ça ? Ses larmes montèrent et, s'en vraiment le vouloir, elle se jeta sur lui…pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Cette fois-ci, il mit bien moins de temps à rendre l'étreinte. Ils restèrent comme ça quelques minutes.

Oui, Shikamaru était vraiment un mec bien. Elle sourit finalement en reportant son regard sur le combat qui se déroulait en-dessous. Le tournoi Chuunin avait commencé depuis un moment à présent. Naruto et Neiji s'affrontaient de leur mieux. A la surprise générale, ce fut Naruto qui ressortit vainqueur du combat. Le dernier de la classe venait d'étaler le petit génie. Elle eut un sourire en entendant les applaudissements que le public réserva à Naruto…il avançait dans son projet d'être reconnu. Cette simple pensée lui réchauffa le cœur. Puis, vint le tour de Shino mais son adversaire abandonna avant même de commencer. Aussi, c'était son tour. Elle avait mis au point une stratégie pour bloquer les attaques du bras droit de Dosu, ninja du village d'Oto (son). Elle y avait travaillé tout le mois et s'était entraînée encore plus durement en prévision de ce combat. Elle avait mis des écouteurs dans les oreilles. La musique qu'ils diffusaient protégeraient partiellement ses tympans…et elle lui permettrait d'enchaîner ses coups sur des rythmes différents…et donc de déstabiliser son adversaire. Elle esquiva les coups et en porta cinq, directement sur le bras. Les écouteurs encaissèrent les quatre chocs mais pas le cinquième et elle fut partiellement atteinte. Elle perdit un peu l'équilibre mais elle avait réussi, le bras de Dosu éclata en mille morceaux. Elle profita d'un instant de surprise et l'attaqua avec tout son pouvoir. Il se retrouva incrusté dans le mur. Elle avait gagné son combat et le public l'applaudit aussi, assez impressionné. Puis, vint le tour de Shikamaru…qui après avoir pris l'avantage, désarmé son adversaire…abandonna. Laetitia éclata de rire…c'était typique ! Mais, au moins, les autres avaient reconnu son intelligence. C'était suffisant pour elle ! Enfin, Sasuke et Kakashi firent leur apparition et le combat Sasuke contre Gaara put commencer. Laetitia les regarda se battre avec un rien de tristesse dans le regard. Gaara avait terminé de faire son dôme de sable et il commençait à invoquer quelque chose…Elle soupira finalement avant de se diriger vers les gradins pour rejoindre Hinata.

C'est là que tout bascula ! Soudain, il y eut des cris venant de dehors. Laetitia se stoppa net. Elle entendait des bruits de kunaïs qui s'entrechoquent. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'analyser d'avantage la situation, deux ninjas du son lui faisaient face. Elle débuta le combat dans le couloir. Elle esquiva les coups et finit par se débarrasser de ses opposants. Elle ramassa l'épée de ses adversaires et s'élança dans le couloir. A peine arrivée dans les gradins qu'elle fut encerclée par des ninjas du son. Elle s'en sortit finalement et les élimina. Puis, elle s'élança et prit de l'élan en s'appuyant sur le dos de quelqu'un pour atterrir dans le centre du stade…mais elle fut stoppée dans son élan. Une main avait agrippé son col et elle pendait, les pieds en l'air. Elle tourna un peu son regard pour faire face à son professeur qui la regardait avec son sourcil levé.

- Tu allais où comme ça ? se renseigna-t-il. Elle sourit tranquillement.

- Ben…dans l'arène. Pourquoi, Kakashi-sensei ? se renseigna-t-elle comme si de rien n'était. Kakashi soupira et la reposa à terre. Quelques ninjas d'Oto (son) partirent.

- Je viens d'envoyer Sakura, Naruto et Shikamaru à la poursuite de Sasuke. Ils sont partis par le trou là-bas. Ils ont pour mission de le ramener ici. commença-t-il.

- Il a été enlevé ? s'étonna Laetitia. Kakashi soupira une fois de plus.

- Non, il est parti à la poursuite de Gaara. Je te demandes de les rattraper et de t'assurer qu'ils reviennent en vie. reprit-il. Laetitia redevint sérieuse. Elle retrouvait exactement son rêve. Dans son rêve, elle avait commencé par refuser, prétextant qu'on l'empêchait de se battre. Elle se contenta donc d'acquiescer.

- Hakuryû ! On fout le camp ! lança-t-elle à l'adresse de son dragon qui crachait des flammes sur un ninja du son. La miniature s'élança vers elle et ils partirent aussi sec par le trou béant dans les murs du gradin.

- Hakuryû ! Vole en hauteur, localises-les et guides-moi jusqu'à eux ! demanda-t-elle. Hakuryû acquiesça et s'éleva haut dans le ciel. Il scruta les environs avant de filer dans une direction. Laetitia le suivit aussi vite.

Son cœur battait à 100 à l'heure. Elle avait si peur d'arriver en retard, comme dans son rêve. En chemin, elle croisa un ninja du son, stoppé près d'un arbre. Elle resta à bonne distance avant d'entendre la voix d'autres personnes. Elle regarda en-dessous d'elle : Shikamaru affrontait 8 ninjas du son. Elle fixa le neuvième, placé sur sa branche. Dans un éclair, elle s'en débarrassa silencieusement et écouta le reste de la conversation. Elle pensa rapidement à un plan pour se débarrasser de tous les ninjas d'un coup. Elle s'entailla un peu le pouce avec un kunaï et traça un trait avec son sang sur la paume de sa main avant de former des signes.

- Allez, tu peux te montrer maintenant...et pendant que tu y es, tranche-moi la tête de ce sale petit rat. lança un ninja du son. Laetitia eut un sourire en coin avant de descendre. Elle n'allait pas se le faire dire deux fois.

- KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU (technique d'invocation) !!! cria-t-elle en descendant. A peine posa-t-elle sa main à terre qu'il y eut une explosion de fumée. Dissipant la fumée apparut un énorme dragon rouge qui poussa un cri de rage. Les ninjas du son restèrent paralysés tandis que Shikamaru observait l'énorme reptile, peu rassuré.

- Princesse, cela faisait longtemps. commença le dragon rouge. Laetitia sourit.

- En effet. Mais, je n'ai pas le temps de discuter, j'espère que tu ne m'en tiendras pas rigueur, Ryûkomaru. répondit-elle avec une voix aimable. Le dragon se mit à rire, un rire tonitruant, puissant, qui effraya tous les oiseaux et résonna au fin fond de la forêt.

- Toujours la même. Bien, je vais vous débarrasser de ces insectes. reprit le dragon en se tournant vers les ninjas du son. Il ouvrit la gueule et un jet de flammes en sortit, brûlant tout sur une distance de 3 kilomètres. Les ninjas du son ne purent en échapper. A peine eut-il terminé qu'il disparut. Shikamaru se tourna vers Laetitia. Elle semblait épuisée.

- C'était le dragon le plus puissant que je connaisse. J'ai utilisé beaucoup de chakra pour l'invoquer. Tu peux encore bouger ? expliqua-t-elle rapidement. Il se reprit.

- Sans trop de problème mais je n'ai plus de chakra. avoua-t-il. Laetitia fouilla dans sa sacoche et sortit un tube de liquide bleu…assez gélatineux en apparence…qu'elle lui lança. Il l'attrapa en haussant un sourcil.

- C'est du concentré de chakra. Je ne connais rien de plus dégueulasse que ça…ni de plus efficace ! Et la quantité devrait te suffire. reprit-elle en posant une main sur son bras. Du chakra vert sortit de sa main et se répandit en cercles concentriques sur le corps de Shikamaru, guérissant toutes les blessures et apaisant la fatigue. Laetitia possédait un pouvoir de guérison très efficace.

- Avale-ça et on se remet en route ! Hakuryû, tu nous guides ! termina-t-elle d'un ton sans appel. Le dragon s'éleva dans les airs. Shikamaru sourit…il venait de découvrir encore une autre facette de sa personnalité. Là, il s'agissait de Laetitia-la leader ! Il enleva le bouchon de liège et avala le chakra. Laetitia avait raison, c'était immonde. Un goût incroyablement infecte et indescriptible. Il fit une grimace et l'entendit rire un peu. Il haussa un sourcil avant de sourire. Puis, ils acquiescèrent avant de se remettre en route. Peu de temps après, ils tombèrent sur Shino, évanoui. Laetitia se précipita vers lui mais ne put rien faire, les insectes bloquant le passage. Elle se tourna vers son dragon qui acquiesça. Il libéra du chakra, attirant les insectes vers lui. Laetitia en profita et fit sortir le poison du corps de Shino avant d'enfermer le liquide dans un récipient. Elle en prit un autre contenant un liquide rouge…de même consistance que le sang et le fit boire à Shino.

- Je n'ai pas le temps de confectionner l'antidote approprié. J'analyserai le poison plus tard…dans l'immédiat, ceci fera l'affaire. Aucun poison ne résiste à ce liquide ! assura-t-elle en voyant Shikamaru hausser un sourcil. Shino toussa, recrachant un reste de poison au passage, avant de rappeler ses insectes au grand soulagement du dragon miniature.

- Tu te sens d'avancer ? se renseigna Laetitia. Shino acquiesça et se releva.

- Parfait ! Dépêchons-nous ! Le pire est à venir ! » lança-t-elle en se relevant. Hakuryû se remit en route, suivit par Laetitia. Les deux garçons la suivirent.

Ils s'enfonçaient dans la forêt quand Shino se souvint d'un détail.

- Laetitia, n'as-tu pas dit toi-même que tu n'avais aucun sens de l'orientation ? se renseigna-t-il. Laetitia le regarda du coin de l'œil et acquiesça.

- Désolé si ça te vexes mais…à quoi ton dragon et toi vous repérez-vous ? demanda-t-il finalement. Laetitia s'élança en hauteur et les garçons la suivirent. Une fois au sommet d'un arbre, elle leur désigna deux entités en train de se battre : un énorme machin de sable VS un crapaud géant ! Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Shino.

- Réponse suffisante ? se renseigna-t-elle. Il acquiesça doucement et ils reprirent leur course. Soudain, un cri d'oiseau se fit entendre et résonna à travers toute la forêt. Laetitia sourit.

- C'est pas trop tôt ! lança-t-elle.

- Tu t'expliques ? proposa Shikamaru.

- Simple, le Phœnix est de retour à Konoha ! expliqua-t-elle. Elle se refit une entaille au pouce et ré-invoqua les dragons. Cette fois-ci se fut 9 dragons volants qui apparurent. Ils étaient tous noirs avec des yeux verts.

- Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous Princesse ? se renseigna un dragon, sans doute le chef de la bande.

- Voler à l'inverse de nous. Vous tomberez sur un village. Aidez les habitants portant le même symbole que moi sur leur bandeau. Vos ennemis sont les ninjas du son ! Ils ont une note de musique sur leur bandeau ! expliqua Laetitia. Le dragon acquiesça.

- Bien ! Escouade dragons du vent, en avant ! » ordonna-t-il. Les 9 dragons s'envolèrent. Les deux garçons se regardèrent sans rien dire. Laetitia leur réservait-elle encore beaucoup de surprises comme ça ?

Ils trouvèrent finalement Sakura. Elle était allongée, évanouie, sur une branche, un chiot avec une cape bleu et un bandeau ninja de Konoha était à ses côtés. Le chiot en question se présenta comme étant Pakkun, un des chiens de Kakashi. Après avoir échangé quelques mots avec Laetitia, il disparut. Laetitia ausculta Sakura. A priori, elle n'avait aucune blessure…elle était juste évanouie. Laetitia soupira de soulagement avant de la porter sur son dos et de faire signe aux garçons. Ils acquiescèrent et tout le monde reprit la course. Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Naruto était allongé sur le sol, Sasuke était à côté de lui, accroupi. Au loin, Laetitia put entre-apercevoir Temari, Kyôsuke et Kankuro qui s'en allaient avec Gaara. Elle déposa Sakura par terre tandis que son regard ne quittaient pas le point rouge qui s'éloignait. Ce point rouge qui l'avait un jour sauvée…

**Flash back : **

_Elle marchait depuis des jours et des jours. Elle était épuisée, elle avait mal à la tête, elle avait chaud et froid en même temps…elle finit par tomber inconsciente. Elle ignorait combien de temps elle était restée comme ça. Dans un moment de semi-conscience, il lui sembla voir des cheveux bruns-rouges devant elle…mais elle n'eut pas la force de vraiment se réveiller, aussi, elle retomba dans les ténèbres du sommeil. Quand elle réouvrit les yeux, elle était dans une chambre, au chaud. A côté d'elle, sur l'oreille, son dragon dormait paisiblement. Dehors, une tempête de sable faisait rage. Elle s'assit sur le lit et un morceau de tissu humide tomba sur ses genoux. Elle cligna des yeux. Où était-elle ? Qui l'avait sauvée ? Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et un enfant, d'environ son âge, entra. Il avait des cheveux bruns-roux, des yeux verts doux, de grosses cernes noirs autour des yeux et il portait une bassine d'eau plus grosse que lui dans les bras. _

_« Tu es réveillée ? Comment tu te sens ? demanda-t-il en posant rapidement la bassine par terre et en se précipitant vers le lit. Elle se contenta de pencher la tête sur le côté. _

_- C'est toi qui m'a sauvée ? demanda-t-elle. Le petit eut un sourire timide. _

_- …je t'ai trouvé près du village. Une tempête se préparait alors je t'ai ramené ici. C'est Yashamaru qui t'as soignée, tu avais beaucoup de fièvre…ah ! Ton dragon va bien, il s'est endormi il y a deux heures. expliqua-t-il en essayant de ne rien oublié. Elle sourit finalement. _

_- Je te remercie. Mon nom est Laetitia. Le dragon c'est Hakuryû, et toi ? se renseigna-t-elle. Le petit sembla hésiter. _

_- Ga…Gaara. se présenta-t-il en baissant les yeux vers ses pieds. Ce regard…elle le connaissait trop bien. Tout comme elle, il avait peur d'être rejeté…rien qu'en déclinant son identité. Elle sourit. Sa mère lui avait toujours dit qu'il fallait être d'autant plus gentil quand les gens sont tristes…parce que la gentillesse et la joie de vivre, on doit la partager ! _

_- Enchantée de faire ta connaissance, Gaara. le salua-t-elle en tendant une main vers lui. Gaara fixa la main avant de la serrer. Un sourire aux lèvres. _

_- Hum ! Moi aussi ! » répondit-il finalement. _

Elle sourit tout en soignant Naruto. Elle avait à peine 5 ans à l'époque…mais elle n'avait jamais oublié son tout premier ami. Elle secoua finalement la tête. Naruto reprenait peu à peu conscience. Elle se contenta de lui sourire. Naruto et Gaara se ressemblaient beaucoup. Elle n'avait pas réussi à sauver ni à aider Gaara…mais elle était parvenue à sauver Naruto…Il se releva et elle s'occupa de Sasuke. Il avait pas mal de blessures mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus était la marque qui couvrait son corps…le sceau de Kakashi n'avait donc pas suffit ? Voyant son regard inquiet, Sasuke parvint à faire disparaître les marques du sceau maudit d'Orochimaru. Tout ce qui lui restait à faire à présent c'était attendre que l'escouade dragon reviennent avec des nouvelles du front. Leur professeur avait insisté sur le fait qu'ils ne devaient pas rentrer avant qu'on ne leur en donne l'ordre.

Sakura se réveilla au moment où l'escouade dragon revenait. Laetitia lui mit une main sur la bouche pour étouffer son cri.

« Princesse, les ennemis sont éliminés ou ont prit la fuite. Vous devez rentrer au plus vite au village de Konoha, ordre du Phœnix. expliqua un dragon. Laetitia se mordit la lèvre. Shikamaru comprenait assez bien la situation…même s'il était le seul. Laetitia lui avait raconté, le matin même, que les dragons méprisaient et haïssaient les humains. Selon son histoire, les humains auraient trahi les dragons il y a de cela très longtemps. Pourtant, et ça il ne se l'expliquait pas, la famille de Laetitia était considérée comme une famille royale pour les dragons, ils les respectaient plus que tout et leur étaient d'une fidélité aveugle. Laetitia n'aimait pas sa position…donner des ordres ne lui plaisait pas, surtout quand elle pensait qu'elle était juste un être humain, elle aussi…comme tous ceux que les dragons haïssaient.

- Ok…pouvez-vous nous y mener, s'il vous plait ? demanda-t-elle.

- Vous avez le droit de refuser. ajouta-t-elle aussi vite. Shikamaru sourit. Typique ! Elle préférait donner le choix plutôt que d'ordonner. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il… Le dragon qui avait prit la parole, le chef sans doute, éclata de rire.

- Princesse, vos demandes sont des ordres…et, à nos yeux, il n'y a pas plus grand honneur que de vous servir…même s'il s'agit de venir en aide…ou même de porter sur nos dos…des humains. » se contenta-t-il de répondre. Shikamaru se tourna vers Laetitia. Elle avait un doux sourire. C'était donc ça le rôle de médiatrice dont elle lui avait parlé. Il eut un sourire à son tour tandis qu'ils s'envolaient à dos de dragons vers Konoha. Que de poids sur de si frêles épaules…pourtant, elle assumait. Parce qu'elle était Laetitia, unique héritière du sang royal, elle assumait !

Voilà, ce sera tout pour ce chapitre. Merci à Torakurai Abunai pour ses reviews !

Nous espérons que ce chapitre vous a plu.

Au prochain chapitre, nous reviendrons sur Isabel afin de voir quel sera son rôle dans la grande offensive des villages du son et du sable ! Il sera intitulé : « Attention mesdames et messieurs ! Voici le retour tant attendu du Phœnix ! »

A bientôt.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour tout le monde. Nous sommes désolées pour cette longue attente (période d'examen oblige). Merci à Torakurai Abunai et à Michiko (Natsumi) pour leurs reviews...c'est toujours agréable de savoir que notre humble fic plaît. Trêve de bavardages, voici donc le chapitre 6 ! Bonne lecture !

A peine Laetitia partit qu'une autre troupe de Jounin du sable rejoignit l'Anbu qui bloquait le passage de Kakashi et de Gaï. L'Anbu leur donna des ordres et la troupe partit à travers Konoha. Kakashi pesta mentalement. Voilà qui n'était pas bon du tout. Les ennemis étaient en surnombre et les autres n'avaient pas fini de rassembler la population à l'abri. Oui, la situation n'était vraiment pas à leur avantage. Il soupira finalement…un peu d'aide ne serait vraiment pas de trop ! Mais il ne fallait pas rêver non plus, personne ne viendrait les aider. Non, il ne restait personne en dehors des murs de Konoha pour apparaître d'un seul coup et leur filer un coup de main.

_**Chapitre 6 : Attention mesdames et messieurs ! **_

_**Voici le retour tant attendu du Phœnix !**_

Kakashi n'avait pas encore remarqué qu'un ninja du sable n'était pas parti. Il semblait attendre quelque chose. L'Anbu, un espion du son déguisé, commença à s'impatienter.

« Dois-je répéter les ordres de mission ? demanda le ninja déguisé. Le ninja du sable eut un sourire.

- Oh, non, ils sont très clairs. accorda le ninja du sable en s'en allant…mais pas du côté du village. Il s'élança vers Kakashi et Gaï, eux-mêmes en plein combat.

- Tu garderas tes règlements de compte pour une autre occasion ! hurla le Anbu déguisé. Le ninja du son passa outre. Ni Kakashi ni Gaï ne pouvaient éviter le coup qu'ils allaient recevoir. Gaï ferma les yeux et s'apprêta à encaisser un coup de kunai…mais rien ne vint. Quand il réouvrit les yeux tous les ninjas du son étaient allongés au sol, morts. Il cligna des yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que… ? murmura-t-il. Une explosion retentit et un nuage de fumée entoura le ninja du sable. Quand la fumée s'en alla, le ninja du sable n'était plus là et une jeune fille était en train de foncer sur l'Anbu déguisé. Kakashi eut juste le temps d'apercevoir un long bandeau de Konoha flottant derrière la jeune fille et le début d'un tatouage dans le bas du dos.

- …Isa…Isabel ?! s'étonna-t-il à voix basse. Gaï se tourna vers lui avec de grands yeux. La jeune fille était en plein combat avec l'Anbu…le masque tomba et Kabuto apparut sous le costume d'Anbu.

- Alors, il paraît que t'es aussi fort que Kakashi ? Voyons-ça ! lança-t-elle avant de le précipiter avec elle dans l'arène.

- Qui es-tu ? se renseigna Kabuto, une fois les pieds au sol. La jeune femme se contenta de sourire.

- Ça ne te regardes pas. répondit-elle en fonçant sur lui. Au loin, elle entendit résonner le cri d'un oiseau. D'autres cris, humains, semblèrent répondre.

- C'EST LE RETOUR DES LIFECARE !!! s'écria Gaï, visiblement ravi. En effet, dans le village, une masse de ninja avait commencé le combat et Konoha releva peu à peu la tête…un autre cri d'oiseau résonna et la contre-attaque commença.

Isabel faisait reculer Kabuto jusqu'au toit où l'Hokage combattait contre le stupide reptile. Elle devait se débarrasser de ce gars au plus vite si elle voulait parvenir à venir en aide à l'Hokage ! Le hic c'était que le type en question se défendait pas trop mal.

- Et tu oses dire que tu es du niveau de Kakashi ? Il s'est rudement ramolli alors ! le provoqua-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

- Veuillez m'excusez de ne pas atteindre vos attentes. s'excusa Kabuto avec son sourire habituel. Oui, il ignorait qui elle était mais elle était douée ! Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire dans l'immédiat, c'était de la retenir ici le plus longtemps possible. Le combat s'éternisa un bon bout de temps quand Orochimaru sonna la retraite. Kabuto ne resta guère plus et s'en alla tandis que Kakashi et Gaï rejoignaient Isabel. Elle ne leur prêta aucune attention et s'élança vers le toit où le combat venait de s'achever. Elle trouva rapidement le corps de l'Hokage et l'étudia en se mordant la lèvre. Pas de doute possible…il était bel et bien mort. Elle ne pensait pas ça possible un jour.

- Tu peux y faire quelque chose ? se renseigna une voix derrière elle. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner pour savoir qui était derrière elle. Elle sentait la présence de presque tous les Jounin rassemblés derrière elle. Elle soupira et secoua la tête.

- Je ne peux rien faire. Le dernier sort qu'il a jeté m'en empêche…c'est une malédiction qu'il a jeté, je ne peux rien faire contre ce genre de sort…désolée. s'excusa-t-elle avant de se relever. Elle se dirigea vers l'arène. Les ennemis étaient partis, Konoha avait réussi à assurer sa défense…mais à quel prix. Elle soupira, c'est là que commençait son vrai boulot. Peu à peu, les Jounin l'avaient rejointe. Il y avait une grande discussion entre eux. Elle se massa la tempe. Comme s'ils avaient le temps de s'engueuler dans l'immédiat ! Peu à peu, les autres ninjas revinrent à l'arène. En voyant le chef des Hyuuga, elle eut une idée. Il fallait organiser les soins au plus vite et elle savait comment faire dans l'immédiat ! Le cri de l'oiseau résonna encore une fois à travers Konoha. En levant les yeux au ciel, tous les habitants pouvaient voir un immense oiseau de feu qui filait vers l'arène, suivit par une escouades de dragons noirs aux yeux verts. A peine arrivé, il se posa aux côtés d'Isabel. En le voyant, tout le monde se tut et attendit. L'oiseau de feu, un phœnix, sembla murmurer quelque chose à Isabel qui leva les yeux au ciel.

- Oh, je vois qu'elle a pas lésiné sur les moyens. remarqua Isabel avec un sourire en voyant l'escouades des dragons du vent voler au-dessus de leurs têtes. Tout le monde leva les yeux au ciel et ils firent de grands yeux.

- Vous pourriez dire à Titi que j'ai besoin d'elle alors si elle pouvait se dépêcher un peu…s'il vous plait ? demanda-t-elle. Un des dragons acquiesça avant que toute l'escouade ne reparte en sens inverse. Des ninjas médicaux arrivèrent dans l'arène au même moment, assez paniqués. Parmi les ninjas médicaux, certains s'arrêtèrent devant Isabel, sans bouger…comme attendant ses ordres.

- Ok ! Séparez l'arène en trois parties ! Une partie pour les blessées légers, une autre pour les blessés graves et la troisième pour les morts ! Il faudrait aussi réveiller les ninjas qui pourraient nous être utiles et qui se sont fait prendre au piège par la technique de sommeil. ordonna-t-elle. Quelques ninjas médicaux se mirent au boulot aussi vite, les autres suivirent après un temps de réflexion. Elle se tourna ensuite vers les ninjas restés en retrait.

- Les Anbu, je vous demande de me rassembler les morts dans cette partie ! Rassemblez aussi bien les ninjas de Konoha que les ninjas du sable…sans discuter ! C'est le phœnix qui va vous guider. commença-t-elle tandis que l'oiseau de feu s'élançait dans les cieux, sans donner le temps aux Anbu de protester.

- Les Jounin, je vous demande de ramener les blessés graves dans cette autre partie ! enchaîna-t-elle. Gaï et Kakashi acquiescèrent aussi vite et tirèrent un regard noir à ceux qui commençaient à ouvrir la bouche pour protester.

- Hiashi-san, je vous demande de localiser les blessés graves avec votre byakugan et de guider les Jounin vers eux. reprit-elle. Le chef des Hyuuga acquiesça sans protester et activa son byakugan.

- Je suis content de vous voir de retour, Isabel-san. murmura-t-il. Isabel eut un sourire. Les premiers réveillés se dirigèrent vers le centre de l'arène. Elle y vit trois autres Hyuuga avant d'entendre le retour de l'escouade dragon. Isabel sourit, ils pouvaient pas mieux tomber !

- Les Chuunin, vous allez me récupérer les blessés légers, que ce soit des ninjas de Konoha ou du sable ! C'est lui qui vous guidera avec son byakugan ! poursuivit-elle en désignant Neiji. Neiji ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose…

- Neiji, fais ce qu'elle dit comme s'il s'agissait d'un de mes ordres. intervint Hiashi. Neiji le regarda avant de se tourner vers la jeune fille…puis il soupira et activa son byakugan.

- Les Genin. Je vous demande de former une cellule de soutien psychologique pour les familles mais aussi pour ceux que je vous enverrais. reprit-elle. Plusieurs la regardèrent en clignant des yeux. Elle soupira.

- Contentez-vous de les écoutez, de leur servir un truc à boire ou à manger…bref, de les soutenir au mieux. explicita-t-elle. Naruto ouvrit sa bouche pour protester mais Kiba lui mit aussi vite une main sur la bouche.

- Vous pouvez nous faire confiance. acquiesça rapidement Kiba.

- Vaut mieux pas broncher avec elle. chuchota-t-il pour ses amis. Les Genin se mirent donc en place…sauf Laetitia.

- Laetitia, tu t'occupes des blessés graves ! Les ninjas médicaux, vous prenez en charge les blessés légers ! Je me charges des morts ! On place les morts près des blessés légers ! termina-t-elle. Tout le monde acquiesça et tous les ninjas se mirent en mouvement. Jiraya observa la jeune fille pendant quelques secondes…bien que très jeune, elle avait réussi à mettre tout le village en action pour pourvoir au mieux aux soins des blessés…oui, Tsunade avait formé une excellente élève ! Il sourit finalement avant de s'en aller lui-aussi.

Très rapidement les soins se mirent en place. Isabel resta seule avec les morts tandis que les infirmiers commençaient à soigner les blessés légers et que Laetitia lui évitait du boulot supplémentaire avec l'aide de son dragon miniature. Isabel sourit. Hakuryû était, certes, très petit…pour autant son pouvoir de guérison dépassait l'imagination. Laetitia avait retenu la leçon. Elle envoyait d'abord son dragon pour pouvoir reprendre un peu de force…au lieu d'utiliser une fiole de chakra. Le regard d'Isabel se posa sur les morts devant elle. Elle défit le bandage de son poignet gauche…où on pouvait voir une petite cicatrice. Elle sortit un kunai et inspira un grand coup avant de se trancher le poignet gauche. Un filet de sang coula au sol tandis qu'une tornade de flamme entourait Isabel pour prendre la forme d'un immense oiseau de feu resplendissant derrière elle. Peu à peu le mort devant elle reprit des couleurs…et ouvrit les yeux au moment où le phœnix disparaissait. Kakashi arriva à ce moment-là avec un autre mort sur les bras. Isabel soupira une fois de plus. A ce rythme là, elle en aurait pour la plus de la journée.

- …si tu peux faire en sorte d'empêcher trop de gens de rentrer dans ce périmètre ça m'arrangerait. annonça Isabel en tranchant son poignet droit, de façon beaucoup plus profonde cette fois-ci. Beaucoup de sang coula et quelques personnes se réveillèrent. Kakashi se contenta d'acquiescer et sortit de la zone. Isabel, voyant certains bons ninjas de soin, les envoya aider Laetitia. Elle demanda à d'autre ninjas de soin de conduire les 'ressuscités' vers la cellule de soutien psychologique avant de recommencer indéfiniment d'invoquer le pouvoir suprême du phœnix. Rapidement, elle dût s'asseoir, adossée contre un mur. Sa vision se troublait un peu…mais elle tenait bon. Konoha avait besoin du Phœnix, le village avait besoin d'elle…ce n'était donc pas le moment de tout laisser tomber ! Elle aperçut une touffe de cheveux gris lui apporter un liquide chaud…du café. Elle sourit. Le café lui faisait toujours du bien…mais il ne remplissait pas son manque de chakra.

- Laetitia… appela-t-elle d'une voix éteinte par la fatigue. Quelques secondes plus tard, son élève apparut devant elle. Isabel fronça les yeux pour mieux la voir. Elle semblait très fatiguée elle aussi…elle avait de belles cernes sous les yeux, des traits tirés…elle sourit en imaginant qu'elle devait, elle-même, avoir la même tête. Laetitia ne demanda rien et commença à fouiller dans sa sacoche ninja. Elle sortit un tube avec un liquide gélatineux bleu fluorescent qu'elle lui tendit. Isabel le prit, déboucha le tube et avala le contenu avec une grimace des plus expressives. Ce truc avait toujours eu un goût dégueulasse, et encore le terme était faible. Pourtant, il était diablement efficace. Déjà, elle sentait que son chakra revenait dans chacun de ses membres…comme si elle avait dormi pendant une journée entière. En quelques secondes son chakra était revenu à plein. Un tel miracle valait bien un goût aussi dégueulasse.

- Merci. murmura-t-elle. Laetitia lui sourit.

- Les blessés légers sont remis sur pieds. Les blessés graves aussi…je peux te laisser Hakuryû. expliqua Laetitia. Isabel sourit. Elle avait senti une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix de son élève…le regard de la jeune fille semblait s'être arrêté sur ses poignets.

- Bonne idée. accorda Isabel. La miniature volante vint se poser près d'elle tandis que Laetitia s'en alla vers la cellule de soutien psychologique. Isabel la regarda partir en souriant avant de s'entailler une nouvelle fois un poignet. Elle avait perdu plus de 2 litres de son sang en échange de la vie de quelque personnes. C'était ça l'héritage des Lifecare, le pouvoir suprême de Konoha ! Peu à peu, elle se sentait partir. La seule chose qui la raccrochait au monde conscient était la présence du petit dragon qui soignait au fur et à mesure ses poignets et déversait en elle un regain d'énergie. Elle ne voyait plus rien autour d'elle. Seule la voix du Phœnix la guidait, inlassablement, vers ses poignets. C'était une voix douce et mélodieuse.

- Courage Princesse…c'est le dernier. assura la voix du Phœnix.

- Hum…après faudra que je vois les familles de ceux que je n'ai pas pu ressusciter. murmura Isabel. Elle entendit le Phœnix acquiescer doucement avant de s'entailler une dernière fois le poignet…le dernier mort se releva.

- Kakashi. appela-t-elle. Elle n'avait pas besoin de crier. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas loin. En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, il apparut devant elle. Elle se releva péniblement en s'appuyant contre le mur. Hakuryû soigna rapidement ses poignets tout en déversant en elle un nouveau regain d'énergie. Elle sourit, ce dragon la surprendrait toujours.

- Tu peux faire venir les familles restantes. J'ai à leur parler. expliqua-t-elle. Elle vit vaguement Kakashi acquiescer. C'était la partie la plus délicate de son pouvoir. Elle pouvait ressusciter ces blessés mais…cela en valait-il la peine ? Ils étaient atrocement mutilés, ils avaient perdus des membres qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire repousser…ne valait-il pas mieux les laisser comme mort au combat que de les forcer à vivre de façon indigne pour un ninja ? C'est de ça dont elle devait parler avec les familles. La discussion dura bien 2 ou 3 heures. Il n'y avait que quelques familles, mais pas toujours les plus compréhensives. Isabel finit par obtenir gain de cause et les familles acceptèrent l'idée en prenant les corps avec eux pour préparer leurs deuils. En regardant la dernière famille partir, elle sentit une grande fatigue l'envahir.

- Voilà, c'est terminé…repose-toi à présent. » termina le Phœnix. Au loin, elle entendait vaguement le chant mêlé du dragon et du Phœnix. Elle sourit une dernière fois avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

**Flash back :**

_« Un grand pouvoir demande de grandes responsabilités ». Cette phrase, sa grand-mère la lui répétait souvent…mais elle ne comprenait pas tout à fait le sens des mots de sa grand-mère. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, elle, c'était de pouvoir aller s'amuser avec les enfants de son âge. Enfermée dans le clan Lifecare…elle ne pouvait pas en sortir sans que son parrain n'intervienne. Parfois, elle se demandait si avoir le Phœnix méritait autant de sacrifices de sa part. _

_« Isabel, Princesse…je m'excuse de vous peser autant sur les épaules. résonna une douce voix dans son esprit. Elle avait mis un peu de temps à comprendre…cette voix était celle du Phœnix, transmis par sa grand-mère. Tout était noir autour d'elle…sauf cet oiseau de feu devant elle. Pour l'heure il n'était pas très grand…une sorte de phœnix enfant. Depuis le temps, elle avait l'habitude de cette dimension étrange qui n'existait pas vraiment. En voyant cet oiseau de feu une question lui brûla les lèvres. _

_- Pourquoi tu m'as choisie ? Il y avait d'autres ninjas plus vaillants dans le clan. demanda finalement Isabel. Elle crut entendre le Phœnix rire doucement. _

_- Princesse, ton âme est puissante. Elle est remplie des souvenirs de tous ceux que tu aimes, d'une force insondable que tu ne soupçonnes même pas. Seul ce genre de personne peut m'accueillir dans son cœur. répondit honnêtement le Phœnix. Isabel fronça les sourcils. _

_- Je crois que tu te trompes. répliqua-t-elle après un temps de réflexion. Le Phœnix se mit à rire à nouveau. _

_- C'est possible Princesse…mais seul l'avenir nous le dira. » accorda le phœnix avant de s'en aller. _

Peu à peu, elle refaisait surface. Autour d'elle tout était blanc…seul une fenêtre sur sa droite diffusait de la lumière, plus ou moins bloquée par des rideaux bleus. L'hôpital de Konoha. Elle se leva doucement et remarqua la petite boule à côté d'elle. Hakuryû n'avait donc pas quitté son chevet ? Elle sourit en caressant le petit dragon endormi.

« Il ne t'a pas quitté…et les infirmiers n'ont pas pu s'en débarrasser. lui expliqua une voix familière. Elle se tourna doucement vers la provenance de la voix. Jiraya se tenait debout, dos à la porte d'entrée, et la regardait avec un sourire.

- Que me vaut l'honneur ? se renseigna Isabel. Jiraya sourit et s'installa sur une chaise près du lit.

- Rien de bien particulier. Tu as fais du bon boulot, le conseil lui-même est impressionné. commença Jiraya. Isabel se mit à rire un peu. Depuis le temps, elle connaissait ce type par cœur. C'était à lui qu'elle faisait ses rapports de mission…et c'est encore lui qui l'avait aidée à s'enfuir et à regagner Konoha.

- Où veux-tu en venir ? insista Isabel. Jiraya soupira.

- On ne peut vraiment rien te cacher, hein ? marmonna-t-il plus pour plaisanter qu'autre chose.

- Tu peux toujours essayer…si tu n'as pas peur des conséquences. se contenta de répondre Isabel. Jiraya soupira une fois de plus avant de redevenir sérieux.

- Les funérailles de l'Hokage ont déjà eu lieu, ainsi que celles des ninjas morts au combat. Voilà une semaine que tu dors. Cependant, grâce à toi, les pertes de Konoha ne sont pas insoutenables. Le village a échappé de peu à une vrai catastrophe. commença Jiraya. Isabel reporta son regard vers la fenêtre. Elle avait raté les funérailles de l'Hokage…quelque part, ça lui faisait mal au cœur. Ce vieil homme était celui qui l'avait envoyé en mission…celui qui avait eu assez confiance en elle pour lui donner cette mission ! Il était de la même génération que sa grand-mère et elle le considérait comme son propre grand-père.

- Konoha est sauvé de la catastrophe mais… reprit finalement Jiraya. Le regard d'Isabel revint vers lui.

- Mais ? répéta-t-elle.

- Nous avons besoin d'un leader. Le conseil s'est rassemblé avec les Seigneurs du pays du feu…et ils ont finalement trouvé le cinquième Hokage. Le seul problème c'est qu'il n'est pas à Konoha actuellement. expliqua Jiraya. Isabel fronça les sourcils.

- Tu parles de Tsunade, non ? en déduit-elle. Jiraya acquiesça. Tsunade, celle qui lui avait tout apprit. Oui, elle pourrait sans mal être le 5ième Hokage de Konoha.

- Et tu veux que j'aille la chercher, c'est ça ? soupira Isabel. Et elle qui aurait voulu un temps mort pour se reposer.

- Non, ça je m'en charge ! répondit Jiraya. Isabel le regarda avec de grands yeux.

- Cependant, il me faut des renseignements avant de partir à sa recherche…pendant ce temps, le village est vulnérable. reprit Jiraya.

- Je ne sais pas où est Tsunade…mais je peux rester un peu à Konoha pour assurer sa protection. accorda Isabel. Jiraya sourit et lui prit la main.

- Je te remercie, je savais que tu accepterais ! Bon, je vais de ce pas prévenir le conseil. s'exclama-t-il soudainement. Isabel commença à paniquer. Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait d'accepter ?

- Doucement, pourquoi tu veux avertir le conseil ? l'arrêta-t-elle alors qu'il allait vers la porte.

- Ben, parce que nous avons notre Hokage de remplacement. expliqua Jiraya en feignant la surprise. Isabel sursauta sur le lit et se leva d'un bond.

- QUOI ?!! s'écria-t-elle. Hakuryû se réveilla à ce moment-là mais préféra rester discret. Jiraya eut un petit rire.

- Le conseil m'a demandé de te prévenir. La décision a été prise hier. Tes réactions, tes prises de décisions, tes actes, ton pouvoir…c'est ce qui a convaincu le conseil que tu étais la mieux placée pour faire office de relais en attendant Tsunade. En plus, le fait que tu aies ressuscité les ninjas du sable et que tu leur ai donné des indications a permis de rapidement signer un nouveau contrat de paix. Ils ont retrouvé le corps de leur Kazekage exactement où tu leur avais dit. Je suppose que tu le savais. explicita Jiraya. Isabel soupira. Elle était dos au mur. Tout avait été planifié pendant son sommeil !

- Quand j'ai découvert son corps, il été déjà trop tard. Les insectes avaient déjà commencé leur boulot. Par contre…c'est dangereux si je reste à Konoha…et tu le sais parfaitement ! répliqua Isabel. Jiraya soupira et se rassit.

- Je te rappelles qu'ils te croient morte ! De plus, ce n'est pas vraiment toi qu'ils cherchent…ils ne te reconnaîtront pas ! Et puis, il vaut mieux que tu te fasses oublier quelque temps…quoi de mieux qu'un poste de bureau pour ça ? demanda Jiraya. Isabel soupira. Le pire de l'histoire : il avait raison !

- Et si je refuses, tout simplement ? tenta à nouveau Isabel. Jiraya lui sourit.

- Tu sais pertinemment que tu ne peux pas. lui rappela-t-il. Elle soupira pour la 3ième fois. Et voilà, elle était piégée !

- Tu as une demie-heure pour te préparer avant ta réunion avec les ninjas du village. termina Jiraya. Isabel ouvrit la bouche mais rien ne sortit. Hokage de remplacement ? Une réunion ? Avec TOUS les ninjas de Konoha ? Trop d'infos se cognaient dans son cerveau pour qu'elle puisse former une phrase entière.

- Je t'attends devant la porte. » finit-il en se levant et en sortant de la chambre. Isabel serra ses poings et empoigna l'oreiller qu'elle lança sur la porte. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain en marmonnant les noms d'oiseaux les plus exotiques qu'elle connaissait.

Alors qu'elle prenait une douche, les souvenirs de son départ lui revinrent en mémoire. En s'enfuyant du clan comme elle l'avait fait, elle avait mis tout le clan en danger. Elle imaginait déjà les retrouvailles avec son frère….elle allait avoir droit à un méga savon bien senti ! Surtout qu'elle était partie sans rien dire à personne.

**Flash back :**

_« Tu es certaine de vouloir partir comme ça ? répéta encore une fois Tsunade. Isabel leva les yeux vers les portes de Konoha. Son bandeau genin volait derrière elle, se mêlant à ses longs cheveux bruns. Au loin, elle voyait encore les portes du clan Lifecare, encore et toujours fermées. Comme s'ils étaient détenteurs d'une terrible maladie et qu'ils faillent les mettre en quarantaine. Ses yeux noisettes se firent plus durs. _

_- Sûre et certaine. L'Hokage est au courant, c'est tout ce qui compte ! répéta Isabel pour la énième fois. Tsunade soupira et commença à partir, suivie de près par cette jeune enfant de 10 ans, son élève. _

_- Un jour…oui, un jour, je reviendrai à Konoha et j'ouvrirai les portes du clan ! Je libérerai les Lifecare de leur réclusion ! Ce jour-là, je serai devenue assez forte pour que personne ne se mette sur ma route ! se jura mentalement Isabel. Il lui sembla percevoir la présence du Phœnix à ses côtés. _

_- Et moi je t'y aiderai, Princesse. » promit le Phœnix. Isabel sourit doucement. Elle n'était pas seule. Même hors du clan Lifecare, même en dehors des portes de Konoha, le Phœnix la suivrait partout…quelque part, cela la réconfortait._

Que de choses s'étaient passées depuis son départ. Son entraînement, sa mission, sa rencontre avec Laetitia…son retour à Konoha et enfin sa nomination…tout cela avait passé si vite. Pourtant, rien ne s'était passé comme elle l'avait souhaité. Elle aurait voulu voir l'Hokage, lui faire son rapport et en finir avec sa mission. Elle aurait voulu mettre en place toutes ses nouvelles idées pour son clan et renforcer le pouvoir de Konoha. Elle aurait voulu s'installer avec son élève et la voir réussir ses examens de sélection et lui consacrer enfin du temps. Elle aurait voulu voir Kakashi et pouvoir, enfin, lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Mais non. L'Hokage était mort, elle ne pourrait pas faire son rapport avant l'arrivée de Tsunade. Elle avait été nommée Hokage de remplacement, elle ne pourrait pas s'occuper de son clan pendant la reconstruction de Konoha. De même pour son élève, elle n'aurait toujours pas le temps de s'occuper comme il faut d'elle. Et Kakashi…elle soupira, préférant ne pas y penser. Elle sortit de la salle de bain avec ses vieux habits (un jeans troué et une tunique bleu turquoise), près à tomber en lambeaux au moindre geste brusque. Elle secoua la tête et se prépara mentalement à affronter tous les ninjas de Konoha. En sortant, elle vit Jiraya mais aussi le conseil de Konoha qui l'attendaient. Elle prit les feuilles qu'on lui tendait et acquiesça en les suivant vers la salle de réunion. Il était temps ! Konoha avait, une fois de plus, besoin d'elle !

Et voilà, fin de ce nouveau chapitre. Au prochain chapitre, nous verrons comment Isabel gère son rôle d'Hokage de remplacement ! Nous verrons aussi (enfin) ses retrouvailles avec ce cher Kakashi ! Souhaitons-lui bien du courage pour ce chapitre mouvementé !

A bientôt pour le chapitre 7 : " 'Je vous prends tous quand vous voulez !' De souvenirs en retrouvailles ! "


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour tout le monde. Après une longue période d'absence, nous voilà de retour avec un chapitre mouvementé où Isabel devra réussir à s'affirmer face à des ninjas peu compréhensifs ! Nous remerçions Natsumi pour ses encouragements et nous vous souhaitons, à tous, une bonne lecture !

« Ok, j'ai compris ! La petite pisseuse pistonnée des Lifecare, elle vous prend tous ! Un par un ou en groupe ! s'énerva finalement Isabel en commençant à sortir de la salle. Elle amena tout le monde dehors, derrière la salle de réunion, où il y avait assez d'espace pour se battre à son aise. Kakashi soupira. 12 années avaient beau s'être écoulées…elle restait toujours la même. Mais comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

_Chapitre 7 : « Je vous prends tous quand vous voulez ! »_

_De souvenirs en retrouvailles !_

Il était arrivé en retard dans la salle de réunion où tous les autres ninjas de Konoha (sauf les Genins) attendaient déjà. La décision du Conseil avait été annoncée quelques minutes auparavant…et déjà il entendait des chuchotements peu flatteurs.

- Comment cette gamine peut-elle prétendre prendre la place de Hokage-sama après 12 ans d'absence ?! commença un ninja.

- Et puis, elle n'était même pas là lors de l'enterrement de Hokage-sama. renchérit une autre ninja.

- Je ne l'ai pas vue bouger le petit doigt pour secourir Hokage-sama lors de l'attaque. siffla une autre voix.

- Vous la connaissez vous ? Qui nous dit qu'elle est de Konoha ? ajouta une voix féminine. Et les remarques se poursuivaient sur le même ton. Kakashi soupira d'agacement. L'idée de faire taire tous ces commentaire le tentait bien…mais ce serait inutile car on n'empêche pas les gens de parler. Aussi, il se contenta de soupirer et de prier, silencieusement, pour qu'Isabel n'entende pas une seule de ces horreurs.

Elle entra finalement dans la salle de réunion où un silence pesant régnait en maître absolu depuis qu'elle avait ouvert la porte. Elle soupira tandis que le Conseil s'installait, lui laissant la place de l'Hokage libre. Elle secoua doucement la tête et se dirigea vers le bureau de l'Hokage…sans s'arrêter et s'adossa au bureau à côté. Il y eut quelques murmures et des regards réprobateurs de la part du Conseil. Déjà elle entendait les pensées des ninjas fuser dans son esprit...parfois, posséder le hatsugan était fatiguant.

_« Comment ose-t-elle prendre autant de légèreté ?! » _

_« Quoi, il est pas assez bien le bureau de l'Hokage ?! »_

_« Elle nous fait sa sainte-nitouche, c'est répugnant ! » _

- Pour commencer, je ne suis pas Hokage et je ne comptes pas le devenir. Je suis là uniquement en remplacement…c'est pourquoi ce bureau restera vide jusqu'à la nomination du 5ième Hokage. expliqua-t-elle en insistant sur le mot 'vide'.

_« Mais bien sûr. »_

_« Elle compte nous faire gober ça ?! »_

_« Tout le monde sait que les Lifecare cherche à prendre le pouvoir depuis belle lurette ! »_

Là Isabel resta estomaquée quelques secondes. Elle cherchait juste à poser les choses calmement. Elle tenta de se reprendre et commença son speech sur les prochaines mesures à prendre : reconstruction du village, poursuite des missions (histoire de montrer que le village n'est pas affaibli) et aide aux personnes mises à la rues à cause des dégâts. Durant tout le long de son speech, les 'commentaires mentaux' des ninjas ne cessèrent pas et redoublèrent à chacune de ses décisions. Ses doigts se resserraient de plus en plus sur le dossier qu'elle tenait. Elle devait garder son calme…du moins tant que le Conseil était présent. La réunion se poursuivit durant 2 heures. Le Conseil se retira tandis que Isabel devait finir son speech adressé aux ninjas par une dernière phrase d'encouragement et la désignation des missions. Elle attendit patiemment que le Conseil soit hors de portée de voix.

_« C'est qu'une petite pisseuse pistonnée de Lifecare ! » _

C'est là qu'elle explosa. Elle n'avait pas passé 6 années de sa vie dans une mission où elle risquait sa vie toutes les deux secondes pour s'entendre dire ça ! Elle non plus, elle ne voulait se retrouver là ! Elle avait d'autres choses, autrement plus importantes et agréables, à faire ! Ah, ils voulaient qu'elle montre pourquoi on l'avait mise là (contre sa volonté !) ? Et bien, ils allaient être servis !

Kakashi n'avait pas réussi à attraper Isabel pour la mettre en garde contre ses accès de colère…et elle ignorait majestueusement ses appels mentaux.

- Bon, que celui qui veut commencer s'avance. La règle est simple : soit vous abandonner, soit vous faites face aux conséquences. expliqua Isabel qui semblait s'être un peu calmée durant le trajet. Il y eut un petit moment d'hésitation parmi les ninjas de Konoha.

_« Elle nous fait quoi la gamine ? »_

_« Encore un fichu caprice. Faudra pas qu'elle vienne se plaindre si elle prend la raclée de sa vie ! »_

_« Déjà qu'elle a rien fait pour secourir Hokage-sama, elle ose nous provoquer à présent ! »_

Le poing d'Isabel se resserra d'avantage. Elle n'avait rien pu faire pour l'Hokage mais elle avait ressuscité presque la moitié du village ! Elle n'avait perdu que 2 LITRES de sang, il lui en restait encore 4 ! De quoi se plaignait-elle ? Elle soupira d'amertume. Elle savait qu'en partant aussi longtemps du village son retour ne ferait pas l'unanimité…mais elle ne s'imaginait pas faire face à une telle haine ! C'est pour ça qu'elle voulait crever l'abcès dès maintenant (et se défouler un peu par la même occasion) !

- Ben alors, elle vous fait peur la pisseuse de Lifecare ? » les provoqua Isabel. Finalement quelques Anbus avancèrent. Elle haussa un sourcil et le combat commença.

Kakashi soupira pour la énième fois en voyant des ninjas avancer vers Isabel. Cette scène lui était tellement familière dans le passé qu'il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

**Flash back :**

_« Venez donc vous battre ! Je vous prends tous quand vous voulez ! » hurla une fillette du haut de ses 5 ans. Sa frange, balayée sur la droite, cachait à peine ses yeux noisettes et son regard enflammé. Voilà bien une demie-heure qu'elle endurait les moqueries d'autres enfants plus vieux. Ses longs cheveux bruns, attachés en queue de cheval haute, étaient balancés au rythme de sa respiration saccadée. Il soupira en cachant son visage dans sa main (du moins ce que le masque qu'il portait ne cachait pas déjà). Et voilà, une fois de plus elle allait s'attirer des ennuis. C'était pas la première fois et il avait pensé qu'elle aurait retenu la leçon à force…mais non, elle recommençait à chaque fois. _

« Je comprends mieux d'où vient le caractère de Laetitia. remarqua Shikato Nara en ramenant Kakashi au temps présent. Près de lui Chouza Akimichi et Inoichi Yamanaka acquiescèrent avec un sourire. Ils n'avaient encore rien dit jusqu'à présent et ils faisaient parti de ceux qui n'avait pas élevé la moindre plainte depuis la nomination de l'Hokage de remplacement. D'une certaine façon Kakashi leur en était reconnaissant. Il revint vers le combat pour se rendre compte qu'Isabel tenait les Anbus à sa mercie. Ils furent contraints d'abandonner, désirant rester en vie. Il resta estomaqué quelques instants. Quand les avaient-elles vaincus ? Depuis quand était-elle devenue aussi forte ?

- Kakashi, cette façon de combattre…ça ne te rappelles rien ? se renseigna Asuma.

- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Kakashi.

- Tu n'as pas vu le combat…je me trompes ? reprit Asuma. Kakashi secoua doucement la tête. Le regard d'Asuma revint sur Isabel.

- Alors observe celui-là. répondit-il en désignant le Jounin qui s'avançait vers Isabel. Le combat commença et Kakashi fit de grands yeux. Isabel ne faisait pas un seul geste inutile ! Ses mouvements étaient fluides et accompagnaient ceux du Jounin pour lui renvoyer sa propre puissance.

- Ce style de combat…c'est… commença-t-il. Au fur et à mesure qu'Isabel se battait une image s'interposa et peu à peu, il crut revoir son élève se battre.

- C'est la même chose que Laetitia. termina-t-il dans un souffle.

- Je me disais aussi. intervint Kurenai.

- C'est le style de combat des Dragons. Je pensais que seule Laetitia en était capable. ajouta Gaï. Kakashi se contenta d'acquiescer. Laetitia avait dû apprendre ses techniques de combat à Isabel. Au bout de quelques minutes la moitié des ninjas de Konoha furent forcés d'abandonner et de reconnaître la supériorité d'Isabel. Cette dernière n'avait pas bougé de son emplacement depuis le début des combats.

- Alors ? D'autres volontaires ? demanda-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle. Personne n'osait approcher.

- Dois-je en déduire que cela règle le problème ? insista-t-elle. Peu à peu tous les ninjas acquiescèrent.

Elle détestait devoir en passer par là. En plus, au moindre geste un peu brusque elle savait que ses vêtements la lâcheraient…du moins son jeans. Heureusement pour elle, la technique des Dragons permettait d'éviter les gestes inutiles en rendant à son adversaire sa propre force, amplifiée par un geste circulaire. C'était diablement efficace, elle devait bien l'admettre. Peu à peu, tous les ninjas finirent par reconnaître son potentiel.

_« Je vois, c'est pas juste une sale gosse…c'est une sale gosse sacrément douée ! »_

_« Elle en a la force. Elle a la force d'un Hokage ! »_

_« Bon, tant que c'est du remplacement… »_

_« Une Lifecare, c'est peut-être pas si mal au fond… »_

_« Après tout…elle a quand même sauvé plus de la moitié du village. »_

Elle eut un sourire satisfait. Voilà une bonne chose de faite !

- Bien, à présent que j'ai toute votre attention, nous allons pouvoir commencer la répartition des missions. Le Conseil s'est occupé de la faire pour cette fois. Je me chargerais de vos prochaines missions. reprit-elle. Tout le monde acquiesça et ils se dirigèrent tous dans la salle de réunion où la répartition se termina sans plainte ni commentaire.

A peine arrivé chez lui, Kakashi s'allongea sur son lit. Il ne rentrait pas de mission particulièrement éreintante ou autre, non. Pour dire la vérité, il n'avait même pas eu de mission. Mais la réunion l'avait épuisée…mentalement. A force de se faire du soucis durant toute la réunion, ses nerfs en avaient pris un sacré coup. Il soupira.

- Tu sais Obito. Je crois que la petite princesse ne changera jamais. » commença-t-il en tournant son regard vers une photo près de son lit. Sur la photo trois enfants souriaient tandis que le quatrième semblait un rien énervé. C'était Isabel qui avait tenu à faire une photo d'eux trois avec elle. Aussi son professeur, le futur 4ième Hokage, avait accepté de prendre l'équipe avec Isabel. Elle s'était placée entre lui et Obito tandis que Rin semblait rire aux éclats derrière elle. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

**Flash back :**

_« Puisque je vous dit que c'est non ! protesta-t-il pour la énième fois. Il vit la fillette prendre un air vexé, les joues gonflées et les yeux rageurs. Il détourna le regard, un peu mal à l'aise. _

_- Allez Kakashi, si ça lui fait plaisir. lança un autre garçon de son âge. Kakashi se tourna vers lui avec un regard de glace. _

_- Tu ferais mieux de te taire Obito. Je te rappelles que c'est de ta faute si nous sommes encore là ! répliqua Kakashi. Obito, son compagnon aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs lui rendit un regard énervé. _

_- Oi ! Je t'ai déjà dit que j'ai dû aider une vieille dame à ramener des sacs chez elle et que c'est pour ça que je suis en retard ! répéta Obito. Les deux garçons se fusillèrent du regard pendant un petit moment. La troisième de leur équipe, Rin, soupira finalement. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns et mi-longs. Soudain, ils entendirent un éclat de rire et tous se tournèrent vers leur professeur…plié de rire. _

_- Du calme, du calme. commença-t-il une fois calmé. _

_- Tu sais Kakashi, Obito n'a pas tord. Et puis, il ne s'agit que d'une photo. Obito, toi par contre, essaies d'être à l'heure la prochaine fois. Et enfin, Isabel…une fois que tu auras ta photo, je te demandes de rentrer au clan. Nous devons partir pour notre mission et cette fois-ci je ne peux pas t'emmener. termina le jeune homme blond avec un doux regard bleu. Kakashi se contenta de pester, Obito mit une main derrière la tête avec un sourire nerveux tandis qu'Isabel regarda le sol avant d'acquiescer doucement. Rin se contenta de sourire. Isabel avait à peine 7 ans et elle était déjà Genin…mais elle ne les accompagnait pas dans toutes leurs missions car elle avait sa propre équipe (avec __Hagane Kotetsu et Kamizuki Izumo) avec qui elle s'entendait plutôt bien__. Mais, parfois, leur professeur avait l'autorisation de la prendre avec son équipe pour des missions simples de reconnaissance. La photo fut finalement prise et Isabel rentra au clan, comme promis. _

_- Je la trouve forte pour son âge. fit noter Rin._

_- C'est juste une gosse trop gâtée ! rétorqua Kakashi. _

_- Laisse-la grandir, tu verras qu'elle sera superbe ! répliqua Obito. Leur professeur approuva d'un mouvement de tête. _

_- Elle n'a pas la vie aussi facile que ça Kakashi. Comme le dit Obito, laissons-la grandir avant de juger de quoique ce soit. » intervint-il doucement. Obito acquiesça vivement tandis que Kakashi se contenta de détourner le regard. Sans un mot de plus, ils se mirent en route. _

Une gosse trop gâtée…Oui, il l'avait pensé au début mais il s'était vite défait de cette idée. Même s'il avait refusé de l'admettre, il savait pertinemment qu'Isabel était plus qu'une simple gosse gâtée. Mais, il était jeune et refusait de dire tout haut ce qu'il pensait tout bas. En fait, Isabel ressemblait plus à un oiseau en cage qu'à une gosse gâtée. Il soupira une fois de plus. Même s'il l'avait nié à plusieurs reprises, il l'aimait bien la fillette des Lifecare. A chaque fois qu'il allait la chercher avec son professeur (ou parfois seul) il se faisait toujours l'effet d'aller délivrer une princesse d'un dangereux dragon. Oui, à l'époque le clan Lifecare incarnait tout à fait sa vision du donjon gardé par un dragon qui prenait les traits du frère aîné d'Isabel. Toya Lifecare, le dragon cracheur de feu. Il se mit à rire à cette idée. Il était si jeune à l'époque. La lumière du soleil illumina un peu le visage souriant d'Obito sur la photo, comme pour approuver les pensées de Kakashi.

« En tout cas, elle n'a plus vraiment besoin que quelqu'un intervienne pour l'aider…ni pour la porter jusqu'à quelqu'un qui puisse la soigner. » murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux.

**Flash back :**

_Encore une fois, Isabel se retrouva sur son dos. Comme d'habitude il l'amenait à Rin pour qu'elle la soigne avant de la ramener au clan. Isabel venait encore de perdre son combat. Kakashi soupira tout le long du chemin. Elle était dans un état lamentable : ses cheveux décoiffés allaient dans tous les sens, ses lèvres étaient gonflées par un coup de poing adversaire, quelques bleus agrémentaient sa peau blanche et le contour de ses yeux. Elle avait les yeux larmoyants mais elle ne se plaignait pas et n'avait pas pleuré. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte ses lèvres dessinèrent un sourire. La voir jouer les durs alors qu'elle n'avait que 6 - 7 ans l'amusait beaucoup en réalité._

Oui, cette fois-ci Isabel l'avait véritablement étonné. Elle n'avait pas dû chômer durant les 6 années qu'avaient duré sa mission. Elle était vraiment devenue redoutable. A présent, elle pouvait réellement mettre ses menaces de 'bottage de fesses' à exécution…et sans trop de difficultés en prime ! Il se leva finalement et se dirigea vers sa fenêtre où le soleil commençait à se coucher. Après la réunion avec les ninjas, Isabel devait enchaîner d'autres réunions avec le conseil de Konoha et les ambassadeurs des seigneurs des pays voisins. Bref, elle en avait bien pour toute la nuit. Sans doute cela l'arrangeait-elle…après tout, elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé être enfermée au clan.

**Flash back : **

_Il venait tout juste de terminer le dernier examen pour devenir Jounin. La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber…et pourtant, il était là, assis sur une balançoire à parler avec elle._

_« Le jour où je trouverais mon héritier, je le ferais sortir immédiatement du clan ! Pas question qu'on l'enferme dans cet endroit lui aussi ! proclama une fillette de 8 ans. Sa grand-mère venait de mourir quelques jours auparavant, laissant Isabel à la tête du clan…ce qui fait qu'elle avait de moins en moins de temps à consacrer à ses missions, enchaînant réunions sur réunions. Si jeune et déjà avec tant de responsabilités sur le dos. _

_- Tu n'aimes pas beaucoup ton clan. nota Kakashi. Isabel arrêta la balançoire et regarda le sol. _

_- C'est pas exactement ça. C'est plutôt que… la fin de sa phrase se perdit dans le souffle de la brise. Son visage n'avait plus rien de celui d'une enfant. Il exprimait une profonde tristesse. _

_- Pourquoi ne changes-tu pas ce qu'il ne te plaît pas ? Tu es le chef, non ? Tu dois pouvoir le faire. reprit Kakashi. Isabel eut un léger sourire en se tournant vers lui._

_- Je suis encore une gamine, on ne me laisse pas prendre de telles décisions. Mais un jour…oui, un jour où je serais devenue assez forte…je changerai les Lifecare ! » termina-t-elle avec un visage déterminé. Elle semblait avoir retrouvé toute sa pêche ! Kakashi sourit en voyant ce revirement d'attitude. Typique ! Quelques heures plus tard, il la reconduisait au clan…où son frère aîné l'attendait déjà. _

Ce soir-là, il en avait vraiment pris pour son grade ! Toya Lifecare était aussi un petit génie dans son genre qui était passé Jounin en même temps que lui. Kakashi se souvenait encore des quelques combats qu'il avait eu avec ce type…qui était pourtant de son âge. Si tout le monde le considérait lui, Hatake Kakashi, comme un génie, c'est que personne n'avait vraiment rencontré Toya ! Et encore moins Toya version énervé ! Il imaginait à peine ce qu'Isabel allait prendre comme savon. Il pouvait comprendre qu'elle hésite tant à retourner au clan : entre le conseil des Lifecare et Toya, elle allait en prendre plein la tête. Qui sait s'ils la laisseraient seulement ressortir de cette 'cage dorée', comme il avait surnommé le clan. Il soupira finalement tandis que les premières étoiles apparaissaient dans le ciel nocturne. 6 ans, cela faisait 6 ans qu'Isabel avait disparue. Depuis ces 6 années, beaucoup avaient pensé qu'elle était morte et d'autres espéraient encore son retour. Et dire qu'elle avait simplement été envoyée en mission scellée. Qu'est-ce que le troisième Hokage avait bien pu lui demander ? Une mission aussi longue, et scellée en plus ! De l'espionnage ? Oui, c'est ce qui lui semblait le plus probable. Il se rallongea sur son lit et, à force de souvenirs, il commença doucement à sombrer dans les ténèbres du sommeil.

Ce fut un léger coup frappé à sa porte qui le réveilla. Il se leva et jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil : 11h40. Qui pouvait bien venir lui rendre visite à cette heure-là ? Un deuxième coup le ramena à la réalité.

« Voilà, voilà…j'arrive. annonça-t-il en allant ouvrir…pour se retrouver face à face avec Isabel.

- Je…je t'avais dis que je passerais alors… commença-t-elle doucement. Kakashi ne l'écoutait même pas. Son esprit était focalisé sur toutes les traces de fatigue qu'il lisait sur le visage de la jeune fille. Il soupira et se poussa un peu pour qu'elle puisse entrer…ce qu'elle fit finalement.

- Tu veux manger quelque chose de particulier ? se renseigna-t-il avant de la laisser dire quoique ce soit d'autre. Isabel le regarda quelques secondes en clignant des yeux.

- Comment sais-tu que… ? commença-t-elle.

- Tu sors tout juste de réunion non ? Et je ne pense pas que tu sois déjà passée à ton clan…en résumé, tu n'as rien dans l'estomac. Donc, tu veux manger quelque chose de particulier ? expliqua-t-il en lui coupant la parole une fois de plus. Il l'entendit rire un peu.

- Je suis donc si prévisible ? murmura-t-elle. Kakashi fit mime de ne pas l'avoir entendue et croisa les bras devant lui dans une attitude d'attente.

- Une omelette…s'il te plait. répondit-elle finalement.

- Ok. Il me faudra bien 10 minutes pour faire ton omelette, profites-en pour te reposer. reprit Kakashi en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Une omelette hein ? Comme quoi, certaines choses ne changeraient jamais !

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant le conseil de Kakashi. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Kakashi vivait dans un petit appartement : une grande chambre, une salle de bain et une cuisine. Pas beaucoup de meubles ni de bibelots…et aucune trace d'une présence féminine. Elle secoua doucement la tête. A quoi pensait-elle encore ? Evidemment qu'il y avait eu des femmes dans sa vie, il n'était certainement pas énuque ou un truc de ce genre…mais avait-il seulement une relation sérieuse ? Vu la tête de son appartement, elle jurerait que non. Pas de parfum féminin, pas de décoration…rien sauf cette chambre impeccablement rangée et strictement fonctionnelle. Son regard se posa finalement sur les photos près du lit de Kakashi. Elle sourit en les voyant. Tant de souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire…doucement des larmes tombèrent sur le cadre des photos. Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle se retrouva assise sur le lit en sanglotant doucement. C'était trop pour elle. Toute la tension qui l'avait faite tenir jusqu'à présent était brutalement retombée…l'autorisant, enfin, à craquer. Elle replia ses genoux vers sa poitrine et éclata finalement en sanglots. Rien, non vraiment rien, ne s'était passé comme elle l'avait souhaité. 6 ans à espérer…6 ans à imaginer un retour triomphant…pendant 6 ans c'était la seule chose qui l'avait faite tenir…mais au final…le 3ième Hokage était mort et c'est elle qui devait le remplacer en attendant Tsunade… comment allait-elle faire face à un village qui ne la reconnaissait même pas comme une des ses habitants !

C'est ainsi qui la vit quand il revint dans la chambre quelques minutes plus tard. Il voulait juste lui annoncer que l'omelette était prête …et elle était sur son lit, repliée sur elle-même, en train de pleurer. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes avant d'aller s'asseoir à côté d'elle et de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle sursauta un peu mais elle se réfugia rapidement dans ses bras et ses sanglots redoublèrent. Kakashi ne dit pas un mot…que pouvait-il dire de toute façon ? Il savait pertinemment que tant que les sanglots seraient présents, les mots de réconfort seraient inutiles. Aussi, il se contenta d'être là et d'attendre que la tempête passe. Doucement, l'image d'une petite fille au regard trop fier pour pleurer prit place dans son esprit…l'image se brisa comme du verre et l'image de la jeune femme en pleurs dans ses bras se refléta dans les morceaux de verre. Elle n'avait jamais pleuré quand elle se faisait battre par d'autres enfants plus forts qu'elle. Il ne l'avait pas vu pleurer, non plus, lors de l'enterrement de sa grand-mère. Elle n'avait pas verser une seule larme lors de la mort de son parrain. Non, Isabel Lifecare ne pleurait pas…du moins l'avait-il naïvement pensé. La voir pleurer aujourd'hui…c'était véritablement inattendu.

Ses sanglots se firent de moins en moins profonds et elle finit par retrouver assez de calme pour parler.

- Je…je suis…désolée de…de t'embêter…comme ça. articula-t-elle finalement.

- Tu ne m'embêtes pas. répliqua calmement Kakashi.

- Merci. murmura-t-elle. Elle voulait rester encore un peu comme ça. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se sentait en sécurité. Mais, elle se poussa d'elle-même hors des bras de Kakashi et essuya rapidement les quelques larmes restées sur son visage. Kakashi lui tendit un mouchoir qu'elle prit en le remerciant.

- Ça va aller ? se renseigna finalement Kakashi. Isabel se contenta d'acquiescer.

- Bon, tu viens la manger ton omelette ? demanda-t-il finalement en changeant de sujet. Isabel se mit à rire un peu et commença à se lever…avant de se raviser et de se rasseoir rapidement, les joues un peu plus rouges. Devant le regard interrogateur de Kakashi, elle détourna le regard.

- Je…je crois que mon jeans a craqué… marmonna-t-elle, extrêmement mal à l'aise. Kakashi resta quelques secondes à la regarder avant que l'information n'arrive à son cerveau. Il se leva et fouilla dans ses affaires avant de lui tendre un tee-shirt marine. Isabel le prit en clignant des yeux.

- File à la douche. Je t'attends à la cuisine…et traînes pas trop, ton omelette est prête. expliqua-t-il en retournant dans la cuisine…laissant à Isabel un couloir vide pour qu'elle puisse aller à la salle de bain. Elle eut un petit rire et fila dans la salle de bain…où, une fois encore, elle ne trouva aucune trace de présence féminine.

Le tee-shirt était trop grand…bien trop grand. Mais, ça, il l'avait prévu. Le fait qu'il lui arrive pile au niveau des genoux l'arrangeait. Dans l'immédiat ça ferait un pyjama. Parce qu'il n'était ABSOLUMENT pas question qu'il la ramène dans cet état au clan Lifecare ! D'abord parce qu'il imaginait trop bien la réaction de Toya…et ensuite parce qu'il estimait qu'elle n'aurait pas assez de répondant pour faire face aux Lifecare aujourd'hui. Et ce tee-shirt trop long ne faisait qu'accentuer l'impression de fragilité qu'il ressentait pour la première fois autour d'elle. S'il la ramenait au clan ce soir…il avait le sentiment qu'il ne la reverrait plus. Elle serait de nouveau enfermée dans une cage dorée…et ça, il ne pouvait pas le permettre ! Il avait juré à son professeur, le 4ième Hokage, mais aussi à Obito de protéger Isabel de son mieux et c'est bien ce qu'il comptait faire, aussi puéril que cela puisse sembler !

- Une fois encore, je suis désolée de t'embêter. commença Isabel. Kakashi soupira.

- Et une fois encore, je te dis que tu ne m'embêtes pas. Manges ton omelette et au lit. Je te ramènerai au clan demain matin. répliqua-t-il aussi vite. Isabel le regarda quelques temps en clignant des yeux.

- Je...ne te sens pas obligé de… commença Isabel. Kakashi la regarda du coin de l'œil avant de soupirer et de poser les deux omelettes dans les deux assiettes posées sur la table.

- Tu n'es pas en état d'aller où que ce soit ce soir…un vrai miracle que tu sois arrivée jusqu'ici. répondit finalement. C'était plus un murmure qu'autre chose…mais il savait qu'Isabel l'avait entendu. Il entendit le bruit d'une chaise que l'on déplace et vit Isabel s'installer à table.

- Merci. murmura-t-elle à son tour. Il reposa la poêle dans l'évier avant de s'installer à table lui aussi. Il avait préparé deux omelettes, n'ayant pas mangé lui non plus. Très vite l'ambiance se détendit et ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, comme s'ils s'étaient quittés la veille. Puis, vers 2h du matin, il estima qu'elle avait besoin de repos et installa un lit par terre (un fûton, un oreiller et une bonne couverture). Isabel se dirigea vers le lit au sol. Il fronça les sourcils avant de l'arrêter en lui prenant le poignet. Elle le regarda en clignant des yeux.

- J'ai fait ce lit pour moi. Toi, tu prends l'autre. répliqua-t-il en désignant son propre lit. Isabel secoua la tête.

- Je vais pas prendre ton lit quand même ! Je dormirais très bien par terre ! assura-t-elle. Ce fut son tour de secouer la tête.

- Mais bien sûr. Et je vais te laisser dormir par terre peut-être ? Tu veux donc que Toya me tue quand il l'apprendra ? reprit Kakashi. Leur dispute dura encore quelques minutes avant que Kakashi décide de prendre les choses en main. Tant qu'il serait chez lui, la décision lui revenait de droit, non ? Il la souleva, la porta sur son épaule comme un sac de patates, défit la couverture du lit et la coucha dedans…tout en endurant les coups d'Isabel dans son dos (pas folle, le tee-shirt reste court…si elle bouge les jambes, le tee-shirt remontera d'avantage et la situation deviendrait TRÈS gênante). Enfin, il s'installa dans le lit d'appoint en entendant Isabel marmonner 't'en fais toujours qu'à ta tête'. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'endormit, trop fatiguée pour résister à l'appel du sommeil. Avant de s'endormir, Kakashi repoussa mentalement à plus tard sa confrontation avec le dragon des Lifecare : Toya ! Parce qu'il savait pertinemment que Toya finirait par savoir tout ça…on ne peut rien cacher à un Lifecare (encore moins à un grand frère un rien trop protecteur !). Avec un dernier sourire, il finit par s'endormir…oui, malgré ces 12 années d'absence, rien n'avait vraiment changé !

Et voilà, c'est fini pour ce chapitre ! La prochaine fois, nous reviendrons sur Laetitia pour un chapitre plus calme et bourré de souvenirs ! A bientôt pour le chapitre 8 : Retour sur l'Examen Chuunin ! La Princesse de la Team Asuma !


	8. Chapter 8

Après une longue absence, nous voilà de retour pour un chapitre tout en douceur ! Nous nous excusons de notre si longue absence, mais il est vrai que nous n'avons pas eu une minute à nous depuis le dernier chapitre. Bref, assez bavarder, nous vous laissons savourer ce chapitre...un peu court, il faut bien l'admettre. Bonne lecture à tous !

Quand elle était enfant, Ino avait toujours rêvé d'être une de ces belles princesses dont elle lisait les aventures dans les livres de contes. Mais, après réflexion, elle préféra être ninja. Pour elle les princesses, même les plus belles, restaient des femmes inactives et forcément soumises au prince qui viendrait les délivrer. Ino avait vite compris que c'était les hommes qui avaient le pouvoir en main, même dans le plus merveilleux des contes. Oui, elle était persuadée que les princesses étaient incapables de se défendre seules. Pour elle, être princesse voulait forcément dire être faible…jusqu'à l'arrivée de Laetitia, elle en était certaine.

_Chapitre 8 : Retour sur l'Examen Chuunin !_

_La Princesse de la Team Asuma !_

Cela faisait 3 jours que l'Hokage de remplacement avait été nommée. Ce fut une surprise pour Ino de savoir qu'il s'agissait d'une femme. Et elle qui pensait qu'on ne laisserait jamais une femme au pouvoir ! Et puis, elle ne connaissait pas vraiment cette Isabel Lifecare. La seule chose que son père lui ait jamais dit sur les Lifecare se résumer à un avertissement : « Qui tu veux, n'importe qui, mais pas un Lifecare ! Surtout pas un Lifecare !» Elle soupira en posant le bouquet, qu'elle venait de finir, dans un seau d'eau. Quelques clients se succédèrent, dont son professeur Asuma. Elle les servit avec le sourire, comme toujours. Une fois le dernier client sortit, elle replongea dans ses réflexions. Elle avait rencontré Isabel Lifecare, comme tout le monde à Konoha, juste après l'attaque d'Oto et de Suna.

**Flash back :**

_Elle se réveillait tout juste. C'était un infirmier qui avait pratiqué un contre-sort sur elle. Elle suivit Chouji, Kiba et Hinata vers le centre de l'arène où tous les ninjas était attroupés. Elle vit de gros nuages noirs arriver et cligna des yeux…pour se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de dragons ! Elle ouvrit la bouche mais rien ne sortit. Les dragons atterrirent près d'eux et elle vit Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Shino, Shikamaru et Laetitia descendre. Elle voulut dire quelque chose…mais…_

_« Les Genins. Je vous demande de former une cellule de soutien psychologique pour les familles mais aussi pour ceux que je vous enverrez. intervint une voix féminine mais ferme. Elle se retourna pour faire face à une jeune femme d'environ 20 ans. Elle avait des cheveux mi-longs, bruns, des yeux noisettes qui reflétaient toute sa volonté, un long bandeau ninja de Konoha sur le front et des vêtements abîmés par les combats qu'elle avait dû mener. Elle resta quelques secondes à regarder cette jeune femme sans savoir quoi dire. Elle se trouvait devant l'incarnation même de son idéal de femme ninja ! Aussitôt, elle eut envie de la prendre comme modèle ! C'est Shikamaru qui la sortit de sa contemplation. _

_- Oi, Ino. On a du boulot je te rappelle. » fit-il remarquer. Elle se tourna vers lui et remarqua que tous les autres Genins s'étaient mis au travail. Elle acquiesça avant de le suivre. _

Oui, Isabel Lifecare l'avait vraiment impressionnée…mais elle n'était pas la seule à avoir ce privilège. La clochette, accrochée la porte de la boutique, se mit à sonner. Elle porta son attention vers la porte d'entrée et sourit.

- Bonjour Princesse, salut Shikamaru. lança-t-elle.

- Bonjour, bonjour ! la salua joyeusement Laetitia. Shikamaru leva les yeux au plafond.

- Bonjour. répondit-il finalement en soupirant. Le sourire d'Ino s'élargit d'avantage.

- Que me vaut l'honneur ? demanda-t-elle.

- Simple, je voudrais un bouquet pour Mme Nara et un autre pour Isa ! répondit Laetitia avec un grand sourire. Ino lui rendit son sourire en remarquant les paquets qu'ils avaient tous les deux. Ils avaient, sans doute, dû faire les courses.

- Très bien, tu veux quelque chose de particulier ? se renseigna-t-elle. Laetitia posa les sacs près du comptoir et se tourna vers Shikamaru.

- Pour Isa, je sais quoi prendre mais pour… commença Laetitia.

- …des roses blanches et du lilas feront l'affaire. l'interrompit Shikamaru.

- Ce sont ses fleurs préférées ? s'étonna Laetitia.

- Je crois, oui. acquiesça Shikamaru.

- Ok. Alors ce sera un bouquet de roses blanches et de lilas et un autres de lys blancs et de roses rouges ! décida Laetitia avec un sourire radieux. Ino se mit à rire un peu avant d'entre apercevoir un sourire doux sur le visage de Shikamaru. Elle arrêta de rire et cligna des yeux. Shikamaru avait reprit son visage habituel, sa perpétuelle expression d'ennui. Elle l'avait rêvé le sourire ?

- Tu penses pouvoir nous préparer ça ? intervint Laetitia en sortant Ino de ses réflexions. Ino se reprit rapidement et acquiesça.

- Evidemment ! Je suis LA meilleure fleuriste de Konoha ! Rien ne m'est impossible ! assura-t-elle en relevant ses manches. Laetitia lui sourit et se mit à rire, vite suivie par Ino. Quelques minutes plus tard les deux bouquets étaient prêts. Shikamaru reprit les sacs de courses et ils repartirent en discutant de la suite de leur journée avant de se mettre à rire. Ino sourit en les voyant rire.

**Flash back :**

_Elle avait été surprise d'apprendre, une semaine auparavant, que Laetitia se joindrait à leur équipe pour s'entraîner en vu de la 3__ième__ épreuve de l'examen Chuunin. Mais c'était une demande de Kakashi-sensei. Ce dernier devant s'occuper de Sasuke, il avait laissé Naruto et Laetitia à d'autres personnes. Et c'est leur professeur, Asuma, qui accepta de s'occuper de l'entraînement de Laetitia. Ino connaissait un peu Laetitia. Comme tous les autres Genins de Konoha, elle avait assisté à son premier entraînement avec l'équipe Kakashi. Et, ayant été invitée un soir chez les Nara avec ses parents et la famille de Chouji, elle avait pu se faire une idée sur le caractère de la petite dragonne (comme les Nara la surnommaient)...du moins l'avait-elle cru. Le caractère de Laetitia se révéla plus complexe à analyser que Ino l'avait pensé. Après une semaine, Laetitia parvenait encore à surprendre toute l'équipe…seul Shikamaru semblait la connaître assez pour se contenter de sourire à chaque nouveau revirement de personnalité. _

_« Bon, je pense qu'il est temps de corser un peu. Que diriez-vous d'un combat amical entre vous ? proposa Asuma. Ino était épuisée. Avec Chouji, ça faisait une semaine qu'ils se battaient soit contre Laetitia, soit contre Shikamaru…soit, parfois même, contre les deux ! A la grande surprise d'Ino, Shikamaru avait semblé un peu plus motivé que d'habitude lors des entraînements._

_- Un combat… commença Laetitia. _

_- …avec elle ? termina Shikamaru. Asuma acquiesça avec un sourire tandis que les deux concernés haussaient un sourcil, peu convaincus. _

_- Tché…mendokuse. soupira Shikamaru. Asuma soupira d'abattement._

_- Ah ! Je sais ! s'exclama soudainement Laetitia. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. _

_- Pourquoi ne pas tourner ça comme un jeu ?! proposa-t-elle. Asuma et Shikamaru haussèrent un sourcil tandis qu'Ino cligna des yeux. Un jeu ? _

_- Je m'explique. Ta principale attaque, Shikamaru, c'est bien d'attraper ton adversaire avec ton ombre, non ? demanda Laetitia. Shikamaru acquiesça. Inconsciemment, Chouji et Ino firent de même. _

_- Alors, jouons à chat ! Si tu m'attrapes avec ton ombre, tu gagnes ! expliqua Laetitia avec un grand sourire. Shikamaru soupira. _

_- On a pas passé l'âge de jouer à chat ? se renseigna-t-il. _

_- Parce que tu préfères te battre ? répliqua Laetitia en penchant la tête sur le côté. Ino regarda Shikamaru soupirer avant d'accepter le jeu._

_- Bien, puisque c'est décidé, commençons. décida Asuma. La partie de chat commença…mais pas comme Ino l'avait imaginé. En temps normal, les ennemis connaissant la technique de Shikamaru préfèrent s'éloigner le plus possible pour que leurs ombres soient hors d'atteinte…quelle ne fut donc pas sa surprise en voyant Laetitia, dès le signal donné, foncer sur Shikamaru et enchaîner les coups. _

_- Je pensais qu'on ne se battait pas ! protesta Shikamaru en esquivant de son mieux. Elle vit Laetitia sourire tranquillement. _

_- Comme si j'allais te donner le temps de me prendre au piège ! lança-t-elle en donnant un coup de pied circulaire._

_- T'es chiante, tu le sais ça ? » répliqua Shikamaru en évitant le coup de pied. Ino cligna des yeux. C'était elle ou… Elle se tourna vers son professeur qui regardait le 'jeu' avec un sourire et un regard amusé. Elle se tourna de l'autre côté pour voir Chouji sourire aussi. Donc, elle avait vu juste. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle connaissait Shikamaru…il semblait vraiment motivé ! Et, en même temps…oui, il semblait s'amuser. Que ce soit lui ou Laetitia, ils avaient tous deux le sourire. _

Depuis ce jour, Ino avait comprit plusieurs choses : premièrement, ne jamais proposer une partie de chat à Shikamaru, il gagnerait…quelque soit son adversaire. Ensuite, ne pas sous estimer Laetitia. La dragonne avait beau s'amuser de tout et de rien, elle restait redoutable en combat. Et enfin, qu'il n'y avait qu'en présence de Laetitia que Shikamaru semblait plus…comment dire…vivant ? Oui, ça devait être quelque chose dans ce goût-là. En fait, Ino n'avait jamais vu son ami angoissé ou inquiet. Même lorsqu'ils étaient sur le point de perdre contre l'équipe d'Oto lors de l'examen Chuunin, Shikamaru n'avait pas paniqué. Il s'était contenté de soupirer. Non, les mots : stress, angoisse ou inquiétude ne devait pas être fait pour Shikamaru…du moins l'avait-elle pensé jusqu'à ce jour…

**Flash back :**

_Ino soupira. Le combat n'avait pas commencé depuis 5 minutes que déjà le Kyôsuke faisait du charme à Laetitia. Elle sursauta un peu en entendant un grognement sourd à côté d'elle. Elle cligna des yeux en se tournant vers Shikamaru._

_« Shikamaru…tu…tu viens de grogner ? réussit à articuler Ino. Shikamaru la regarda en haussant un sourcil. Non, décidément son visage n'avait pas changé d'expression. Mais il n'y avait que Shikamaru à côté d'elle…certes, il y avait bien Naruto de l'autre côté, mais il était trop loin. Le grognement avait été tout juste audible…peut-être l'avait-elle rêvé. _

_- IL L'A…IL L'A EMBRASSEE !!!! s'écria Naruto._

_- QUOI ?! rugit Shikamaru en retournant rapidement son regard sur le centre de l'arène improvisée. Ino cligna des yeux. Il venait de se passer quoi là ? Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que Shikamaru était un rien TROP énervé ? Elle secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur le combat. Elle réfléchirait à tout cela plus tard. En revenant sur le combat, elle se rendit compte que Laetitia était en mauvaise posture. Après quelques explications d'Asuma, Ino comprit le danger de la situation : Laetitia avait 5 minutes pour reprendre l'antidote à son adversaire ! Si elle ne le faisait pas dans le temps imparti…elle mourait ! Et comble de l'ironie, Laetitia perdait un de ses sens toutes les minutes ! Elle entre-aperçut le regard de Shikamaru et sursauta. C'était un visage qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Il était sérieux et une aura glaciale régnait autour de lui. Le dragon miniature de Laetitia fit de son mieux pour voler l'antidote à Kyôsuke tout en tentant de protéger sa maîtresse en crachant des flammes. Finalement Laetitia parvint à se débarrasser de son opposant. Un vrai miracle quand on sait qu'elle n'avait plus que le sens du toucher ! Malheureusement en envoyant son adversaire s'encastrer dans le mur, Laetitia avait perdu l'antidote : il s'était échappé de la poche de Kyôsuke avant de se fracasser au sol devant les yeux anéantis du petit dragon. L'arbitre signala la fin du combat et Laetitia tomba au sol, inconsciente. Ino vit Shikamaru s'élancer dans l'arène avant qu'une grande lumière n'apparaisse, aveuglant tout le monde. Quand elle s'estompa, Ino vit qu'un autre jeune homme était près de Laetitia. Il avait des cheveux blancs, courts et des vêtements étranges…mais plus que tout cela ce furent ses oreilles en pointes qui la firent sursauter. Il resta quelques secondes près de Laetitia (le temps pour Shikamaru d'arriver à côté de Laetitia lui aussi) avant que la lumière ne revienne, plus forte que la première fois. Quand elle put rouvrir les yeux Ino ne trouva pas le jeune homme. A la place, elle vit Shikamaru qui aidait Laetitia à se relever. Elle avait son dragon autour des épaules. Que venait-il de se passer ? _

Elle soupira. Elle n'avait pas pu voir le visage du jeune homme mais Shikamaru lui avait dit qu'il ressemblait à Laetitia avec des yeux bleus. Et dire que c'était une autre forme du dragon miniature ! Pour elle, ce fut un véritable choc de l'apprendre.

**Flash back :**

_Elle avait décidé d'accompagner Shikamaru à l'hôpital. Depuis quelques jours il y allait tous les jours pour rendre visite à Laetitia. A chaque fois, il passait d'abord à la boutique des parents d'Ino pour prendre un brin de muguet (une chance qu'Ino en ait encore en cette période de l'année). Cette fois-ci, elle avait décidé de l'accompagner. _

_« Oh, bonjour Ino ! C'est gentil de passer me voir ! s'exclama Laetitia avec un grand sourire. Ino lui sourit à son tour. Shikamaru tendit le brin de muguet à Laetitia. Elle le prit en le remerciant avec un sourire et le mit dans un petit vase où il avait déjà d'autres brins. _

_- Alors, comment tu te sens ? demanda Ino. _

_- Très bien ! Les médecins ont dit que je pourrais sortir dès demain ! répondit Laetitia avec enjouement. _

_- Voilà une bonne nouvelle. accorda Ino. Laetitia acquiesça vivement._

_- C'est doublement une bonne nouvelle puisque je vais pouvoir m'entraîner pour le tournoi ! ajouta-t-elle avec sa bonne humeur habituelle. Ino lui sourit. Voilà qui était assez typique de Laetitia : ne pas perdre de vu son objectif. La discussion se poursuivit quand Ino remarqua le dragon de Laetitia. Il était allongé près d'elle et semblait dormir. _

_- Au fait…c'était qui le gars qui t'as soignée ? se renseigna finalement Ino. Laetitia cligna des yeux. _

_- Il avait des cheveux blancs…des oreilles en pointe et… insista Ino. Elle fut coupée par le rire de Laetitia. Pas son rire habituel, mais un rire doux…presque inaudible. _

_- C'était Hakuryû ! Du moins, dans sa forme semi-humaine ! répondit Laetitia. Ino cligna des yeux et posa son regard sur le dragon miniature…_

_- QUOI ???!!! s'écria-t-elle. Laetitia eut un rire embarrassé tandis que Shikamaru soupira. _

_- Les dragons ont tous une forme semi-humaine. Dans cette forme leurs pouvoirs sont démultipliés…ce qui explique qu'ils ne peuvent pas rester longtemps sous cette apparence. expliqua Laetitia._

_- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Ino. _

_- Leur chakra serait bien trop puissant pour être gérer…ils finiraient par détruire leurs corps. intervint Shikamaru. Ino se tourna vers lui avec un air surprit. D'où il savait ça lui ? Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules. _

_- Ok… reprit finalement Ino. Il lui restait encore une interrogation, juste une. _

_- Je…je peux te poser encore une question ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Laetitia. Cette dernière acquiesça avec un grand sourire. _

_- …tu l'as rencontré où Hakuryû ? se renseigna-t-elle après quelques secondes d'hésitation sur la formulation de sa question. Elle vit le visage de Laetitia se radoucir. _

_- C'est simple, il est vu à moi quand j'avais 1 ans. avoua tranquillement Laetitia. _

_- Il est venu à toi ? répéta Ino sans comprendre. Laetitia acquiesça doucement. _

_- Dans ma famille, à chaque naissance d'un nouveau membre, un dragon commence un voyage vers ce membre. En gros, pour simplifier, Hakuryû m'a cherché pendant un an. approfondit Laetitia. Ino acquiesça doucement. _

_- Vous avez un contrat d'invocation avec les dragons, c'est ça ? reprit-elle rapidement. Laetitia secoua la tête en signe négatif. Un silence s'installa. Laetitia ne semblait pas savoir comment répondre. _

_- Son père était le roi des dragons. Elle n'a pas besoin de contrat. C'est la princesse des dragons. Invoquer des dragons, c'est son héritage. intervint finalement Shikamaru en soupirant. Laetitia lui sourit en remerciement. _

_- UNE PRINCESSE ??!!! s'exclama Ino. Shikamaru haussa un sourcil avec un regard désapprobateur. Ino se reprit._

_- Je veux dire…une vraie princesse ? Comme dans les contes ? Avec la couronne, le royaume et tout ? s'étonna Ino. Laetitia eut un rire mal à l'aise. _

_- Euh…oui, à quelques détails près. Contrairement aux contes, je ne pense pas qu'un prince charmant vienne me délivrer des dragons…vu qu'ils sont ceux qui peuplent le 'royaume', pour reprendre tes mots. » admit Laetitia. Ino ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Elle était en face d'une princesse…d'une vraie princesse !_

Ino se mit à rire. Laetitia, une princesse ? Ce n'était pas, mais alors pas du tout l'image qu'elle s'était faite d'une princesse ! Laetitia n'était ni faible ni soumise. La seule chose qu'elle possédait de l'image de la princesse traditionnelle…c'était peut-être son cœur en or. Question beauté…Ino ne pouvait pas dire que Laetitia était moche. Mais elle n'avait pas cette beauté légendaire, fragile que l'on voit chez les princesses des contes. Non, Laetitia avait son propre charme : une peau un peu mate qui bronze au premier rayon de soleil et des cheveux noirs coupés courts et méchés de rouge et de caramel. Vraiment rien à voir avec les belles princesses aux longs cheveux blonds et à la peau si blanche qu'elle semble nacrée. Et puis…elle n'était aussi sage que les princesses des contes, loin de là ! Elle avait ce caractère enjoué, toujours souriante…qui peut fatiguer à la longue, mais qui est agréable quand on a le cafard.

**Flash back :**

_Peu de temps après la mort de l'Hokage, Laetitia était retournée dans son équipe. Ino fut donc surprise de la voir arriver un midi sur leur terrain d'entraînement, un panier de pique-nique dans les mains. _

_« Coucou tout le monde ! J'ai amené le repas ! lança-t-elle avec bonne humeur. _

_- Bonjour Princesse ! C'est gentil à toi d'avoir pensé à nous. la remercia Asuma. Les joues de Laetitia se teintèrent de rose un peu plus vif et son sourit devint plus grand encore. Et Ino qui ne pensait pas ça possible. Shikamaru se leva et aida Laetitia à installer la 'table' de pique-nique. Elle avait amené assez de nourriture pour alimenter un régiment. Certes, le repas n'était pas des plus sophistiqués ni des plus recherchés…mais pour Ino et son équipe, c'était bien suffisant. _

_- Tu t'es surpassée Princesse ! la félicita Chouji en finissant son 5__ième__ sandwich._

_- Venant d'un Akimichi, c'est un très beau compliment, merci Chouji. Heureuse que le repas vous plaise. répondit Laetitia avec un sourire. Ino sourit à son tour. Depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital, toute l'équipe l'appelait 'Princesse', d'avantage par affection que par vrai référence à son statut. Enfin, tous sauf un !_

_- Laetitia, t'avais pas dit que tu ramènerais aussi un gâteau ? demanda Shikamaru. Laetitia acquiesça et fouilla son panier pour en sortir un immense gâteau au chocolat. Ino sourit, le panier de Laetitia semblait presque magique : c'était incroyable tout ce qu'elle arrivait à y mettre ! _

_- Un gâteau au chocolat ? s'étonna Asuma. Laetitia acquiesça vivement. _

_- En remerciement. C'est pour m'avoir aider à m'entraîner ! expliqua-t-elle avec son sourire habituel. Shikamaru le tendit le couteau et elle coupa le gâteau avant de distribuer les parts. Ino sourit d'avantage. Il était bien prévenant le Shikamaru ! Finalement, tout le monde s'accorda pour dire que le gâteau était vraiment bon. _

Ino sourit en y repensant. Oui, ils avaient passé de très bons moments avec Laetitia. Elle en était presque arrivée à regretter que Laetitia doive repartir dans son équipe d'origine ! Et elle ne devait pas être la seule. Son esprit revint alors sur plusieurs petits détails : Shikamaru ne souriait pas souvent, autant dire presque jamais…sauf quand Laetitia était dans les parages, il riait avec elle, il faisait des courses avec elle, il lui apportait des fleurs (ses fleurs préférées en plus !), il finissait ses phrases ou lui répondait sans qu'elle ait besoin de finir sa question, il jetait toujours un rapide coup d'œil dans sa direction quand il la croisait dans la rue avec son équipe ou ses amies (Hinata et Tenten). De même, il accompagnait toujours Laetitia où qu'elle aille (ou presque), alors que Laetitia avait maintenant ses repères dans Konoha et ne se perdait plus. Souvent aussi, lors de leurs entraînements, elle apercevait Laetitia. Elle restait quelques secondes avant de repartir à l'opposé…sans doute pour rejoindre son équipe. C'était mignon de voir qu'ils étaient toujours un peu inquiets l'un pour l'autre et qu'ils vérifiaient souvent comment l'autre allait.

- Ils sont trop mignons ! Dommage qu'ils ne se rendent compte de rien… » soupira-t-elle finalement. La princesse des dragons avait finalement trouvé son prince charmant. C'était presque comme un vrai conte de fées. Son esprit fit la connexion et elle éclata de rire : Shikamaru, un prince ?!

Et voilà ! Encore un chapitre de terminé. Merci de nous suivre aussi fidélement. Au prochain chapitre nous reviendrons sur Isabel et plus précisement sur le Clan Lifecare (Clan dans lequel nous vous réservons quelques surprises d'ailleurs) !

A bientôt pour le chapitre 9 : De nouveaux personnages entrent en scène ! Du Clan Lifecare à la mission scellée du Phoenix !


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour à tous ! Désolées d'avoir tant tarder à poster un nouveau chapitre. Pour la peine, nous avons posté deux nouveaux chapitres ! Pour ce chapitre 9, nous vous proposons une sorte de petit voyage chez les Lifecare ! Vous y rencontrerez quelques membres et parfois quelques clins d'oeil. D'ailleurs, à ce propos, les 'clins d'oeil' ne sont, bien évidemment, pas notre propriété. Par contre, les autres membres du clan sont la cration de Zazou ! Espérons qu'ils vous plaisent et vous amusent. Bonne lecture à vous tous !

Le clan Lifecare, les héritiers du hatsugan. Nul à Konoha ne sait réellement ce qu'est le hatsugan…mais il donne aux Lifecare le pouvoir de tout savoir. Avec le hatsugan, les Lifecare peuvent entrer dans les recoins les plus sombres de votre âme…dans vos pensées les plus intimes. Par déduction (dues au rapprochement avec le sharingan et le byakugan), beaucoup pensent que le hatsugan a quelque chose à faire avec le regard. Si vous ne croisez par le regard d'un Lifecare, il ne peut pas s'insérer dans votre esprit. Seuls les héritiers du hatsugan savaient à quel point cette idée était fausse.

_Chapitre 9 : De nouveaux personnages entrent en scène !_

_Du Clan Lifecare à la mission scellée du Phœnix !_

Pendant les 12 années de disparition d'Isabel, c'était son frère aîné, Toya Lifecare, qui avait (plus ou moins) remplacé sa sœur cadette. En réalité, ce n'est qu'à l'âge de 18 ans (soit environ 4 ans après le départ de sa sœur), que le conseil des Lifecare lui donna vraiment le droit à la parole. C'est à ce moment-là que Toya essaya de préparer le clan à certains changements…qu' il espérait que sa sœur accomplirait. Et côté changement, il avait été gâté...sans doute était-il, lui-même, en train de changer.

**Flash back :**

_Le lendemain de la nomination de sa sœur comme Hokage de remplacement, Toya avait décidé d'aller la chercher. Il lui avait laissé une soirée entière pour se préparer, il estimait que ça lui suffirait amplement. Et puis, il savait pertinemment qu'Isabel n'avait pas passé la nuit sous un pont…contrairement à ce que Malorie Lifecare en pensait. Il eut un sourire en pensant à sa femme et au savon auquel il avait eu le droit : « on ne fait pas dormir le chef du clan Lifecare dehors…et encore moins sa propre sœur ! » Il avait eu du mal à la convaincre qu'Isabel n'avait certainement pas passé la nuit dehors…et si c'était le cas, quelqu'un allait le payer…au prix fort ! C'était d'ailleurs chez ce quelqu'un que Toya se dirigeait ce matin-là. _

_Arrivé devant l'appartement en question, il aperçut un jeune homme d'environ 13 ans devant la porte, le visage un rien trop blanc…mais virant rapidement au rouge. Toya regarda le symbole des Uchiha dessiné au dos du tee-shirt du jeune homme et soupira. C'était pas dans ses habitudes de s'inquiéter pour les autres…et encore moins pour un Uchiha, mais bon…_

_« Tu te sens mal ? se renseigna-t-il doucement. Sasuke se tourna rapidement vers lui et se contenta de le regarder de la tête aux pieds avant d'hausser un sourcil. _

_- Vous êtes ? répliqua-t-il. Toya grinça des dents. Voilà pourquoi il n'aimait pas le gamin Uchiha ! Il se contenta de le scanner rapidement, sait-on jamais qu'il ait un réel problème, avant de faire des yeux ronds. _

_- Pousse-toi. se reprit-il en poussant légèrement Sasuke et en posant la main sur le loquet de la porte. Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la porte, elle s'ouvrit pour lui et il fit face à Kakashi. Du coin de l'œil, il eut à peine le temps de voir sa sœur cadette, dans un tee-shirt bien trop grand pour elle et avec un jeans déchiré dans les mains, avant que la porte ne se referme sur lui. Quelques secondes sous l'effet de la surprise, il entendit Kakashi pester derrière la porte, sans doute devait-il s'appuyer derrière._

_- On sort par la fenêtre ! lança Kakashi. Toya fronça les sourcils. Qu'il s'amuse à filer par la fenêtre…qu'il s'y amuse seulement ! Il entendit sa sœur rire un peu. _

_- Kakashi…nous sommes des adultes. résonna la voix d'Isabel._

_- Tu as raison ! On peut se déplacer par jutsu ! reprit rapidement Kakashi. Toya se mit à grogner. _

_- Kakashi tu la veux tant que ça ta deuxième entrée ?! lança-t-il finalement sur son ton le plus menaçant. Il entendit quelques grognements avant que la porte ne s'ouvre à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, il ne prit même pas la peine de ménager Kakashi et entra directement en filant vers sa sœur. _

_- Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques dans cette tenue ?! s'exclama-t-il. Il avait rapidement fait le tour de la chambre du coin de l'œil…il n'y avait qu'un SEUL lit ! Et Kakashi n'avait pas de canapé ! _

_- Bonjour mon frère. Je vais super bien, merci et moi aussi, je suis heureuse de te revoir. le salua Isabel. Toya grogna encore une fois. _

_- …bonjour Isabel. Heureux de te revoir…j'espère que tu as passé une BONNE nuit ! répliqua-t-il en grimaçant un sourire. _

_- Excellente, merci. répondit Isabel avec un immense sourire. Toya se retourna vers Kakashi avec un regard assassin. _

_- J'ai dormi par terre. répliqua aussi vite Kakashi en levant les mains devant lui. _

_- Quant à toi, faudra qu'on parle sur le concept d'intimité. lança Kakashi en se tournant vers Sasuke. Ce dernier se contenta d'hausser les épaules. _

_- Je ne veux rien savoir. répondit-il en sortant. Kakashi soupira. _

_- Bref. Je suis venu te chercher. Tu as une réunion avec le conseil, ils t'attendent tous ! reprit Toya en revenant sur sa sœur. Il la vit soupirer et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire._

_- Tu me donnes le temps de me changer ? se renseigna-t-elle. _

_- Evidemment. Par contre Malorie t'a déjà préparé un café, il t'attend à la maison. répondit Toya. Il la vit cligner des yeux. _

_- Malorie ? répéta-t-elle. _

_- Oui, ma femme. Elle s'appelle Malorie. expliqua Toya. Isabel ouvrit la bouche mais rien ne sortit, elle avait les yeux écarquillés. _

_- Ah ! Les enfants aussi ont hâte de te rencontrer. ajouta-t-il. Isabel ouvrit encore d'avantage la bouche. _

_- Les…les enfants…les tiens ?! s'exclama-t-elle finalement. Toya se contenta d'acquiescer. Isabel se reprit et fila à la salle de bain. _

_- …quitte à ce qu'elle soit quelque part…je préfère encore que ce soit ici que dehors. marmonna Toya une fois Isabel hors de portée de voix. Kakashi se mit à rire un peu. _

_- Voilà quelque chose de rare, surtout venant de ta part. Mais bon…si jamais y'a un problème…je peux dormir par terre quelques temps. » reprit Kakashi sur le même ton. Toya et lui se regardèrent quelques secondes. C'était une sorte d'accord tacite : Isabel ne retournerait pas vivre au clan ! Ils avaient tous les deux cette même pensée qui se lisait dans le regard qu'ils s'échangèrent. Isabel revint rapidement et il partit avec sa sœur…direction le clan Lifecare ! _

Il sourit en relisant son rapport. Oui, la première réunion du nouveau conseil Lifecare avait été riches en promesses et en projets. Il avait eu raison de parier sur sa sœur pour ne pas laisser la situation dans l'état actuel des choses. Et puis, les nouveaux membres du clan avait fait leur impression. A en croire le sourire de sa sœur, son nouveau conseil lui plaisait !

**Flash back :**

_Toya sourit en voyant la tête de sa sœur. Il ne lui avait pas dit que les membres du conseil avaient changé…aussi devait-elle s'attendre à ces vieux têtus ! Toya ne les avait jamais vraiment aimés. C'étaient eux qui, sous prétexte de la protéger, avait enfermé sa sœur à l'intérieur du clan. C'était eux, encore, qui avaient décidé de mettre toute la pression d'un clan sur les épaules d'une fillette de 8 ans. C'étaient eux, toujours, qui avaient tenté de plier Isabel à leur volonté à coups d'hatsugan. C'étaient eux, enfin, qui avaient fait du clan Lifecare cette cage dorée, même pour les autres membres de la famille ! Oui, décidément, il ne les portait pas dans son cœur. Il imaginait à peine la tête que sa sœur allait faire en voyant le nouveau conseil qu'il lui avait réservé ! _

_Ils arrivèrent dans la salle du conseil où les membres du conseil les attendaient déjà. Isabel cligna des yeux en les voyant. Ils se levèrent tous et la saluèrent. Elle leur rendit leur salut et ils s'installèrent tous. Toya commença alors les présentations. _

_« Pour commencer, je te présente __Nanao Lifecare, c'est elle qui s'occupe de ce que j'ai appelé l'Education. commença-t-il. Une femme d'une trentaine d'années hocha doucement la tête. Elle avait des cheveux noirs relevés en chignon serré, des yeux noirs, un regard perçant et des lunettes ovales…une vraie secrétaire._

_- Nous avons ensuite, Ishida Lifecare. Il gère l'immobilier, l'entretien et le budget du clan. poursuivit Toya. Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années remonta un peu ses lunettes rectangulaires. Il avait des cheveux noirs-bleus, mi-longs pour la frange, courts pour la nuque et des yeux bleus acier qui renforçait le sérieux de son regard. _

_- Quelqu'un que tu connais déjà, Daï Lifecare. Il s'occupe des affaires internes au clan. enchaîna Toya. Daï sourit. Des cheveux gris, un épi rebelle sur la frange, des yeux violets et un regard de prédateur…LE grand séducteur des Lifecare ! Daï et Toya avaient le même âge et étaient amis depuis leur plus tendre enfance._

_- Viens ensuite Séréna. Je l'ai nommé aux affaires extérieures au clan. Je crois me souvenir qu'enfant, tu désirais que ce poste soit créé. se souvint Toya. Isabel acquiesça avant de se tourner vers Séréna. Une rousse aux longs cheveux avec de belles boucles, des yeux verts et un regard amusé. L'allumeuse des Lifecare…la fille la plus survoltée que Toya connaisse !_

_- Et enfin, moi, Toya Lifecare à la tête de tout ce beau monde. termina-t-il. Le sourire sur le visage de sa sœur était sans doute la meilleure des récompenses à ses yeux. La réunion commença…et Ishida et Nanao en avaient des choses à dire : Ishida s'inquiétait de l'augmentation croissante du budget accordé au quartier Est du clan là où Nanao se souciait de la moyenne générale aux examens de l'académie de la nouvelle génération de Lifecare. Quelques minutes plus tard, une jeune femme blonde avec des cheveux plutôt longs et légèrement ondulés entra dans la salle. Ses yeux bleus azur se posèrent sur Isabel et elle sourit. Son regard était doux et humble, tout le contraire de ceux de Daï ou de Séréna. _

_- Ah, voici le dernier membre du conseil ! Marina Lifecare, ta secrétaire personnelle ! » la présenta Toya. Encore une fois, sa sœur ne sut pas quoi dire._

Il sourit une fois de plus. Cette réunion permit aussi de régler le problème de logement de sa sœur. A la grande surprise de tout le conseil (Toya et Daï mis à part), Isabel ne souhaitait pas reprendre ses appartements. Elle voulait prendre l'ancien appartement de Tsunade. A présent que l'examen Chuunin était terminé, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il soit encore occupé ! (rappel : il a servi à héberger les ninjas de Suna) Malheureusement, cet appartement avait été détruit lors de l'attaque. En fait, et ça avait beaucoup amusé Toya de l'apprendre, le crapaud invoqué par Jiraya-sama s'était malencontreusement assis dessus.

**Flash back :**

_« Il s'est assis dessus ? répéta Isabel. Ishida acquiesça doucement la tête. Toya regarda sa sœur, elle semblait au bord du désespoir ! _

_- Mais enfin, pourquoi cherchez-vous un logement ? s'étonna Nanao. Isabel soupira mais refusa de répondre._

_- Il n'y a pas d'autres appartement de libre ? demanda Isabel en se tournant vers Ishida. Ce dernier jeta un œil dans un de ses nombreux dossiers, amenés exprès pour la réunion. _

_- Et bien, le combat a détruit de nombreux appartements, et les seuls appartements vides sont destinés aux familles qui ont perdu leur logement…mais, je pensais que vous le saviez déjà… répondit Ishida en feuilletant son dossier. Isabel soupira à nouveau. _

_- Je le savais mais j'espérais me tromper. avoua-t-elle finalement._

_- Maintenant, on peut toujours te 'libérer' un logement. proposa Daï. Il reçut un regard désapprobateur d'Ishida…et d'Isabel. _

_- Je ne pense pas. Je n'ai nullement l'intention de mettre une famille à la rue. répliqua Isabel. Toya soupira finalement._

_- Pourquoi ne pas demander à un de tes amis de t'héberger temporairement…jusqu'à ce qu'Ishida puisse te trouver un autre appartement à Konoha ? intervint-il. Isabel se tourna vers lui avec de grands yeux. Il regrettait déjà ce qu'il venait de dire…mais le regard d'Isabel avait été si désespéré…il n'aimait pas voir sa sœur dans cet état. _

_- Quelle bonne idée ! Kakashi ne te refusera pas ça ! approuva Daï avec un grand sourire. Toya grogna un peu. _

_- Isabel…excusez-moi mais je ne comprends pas. Vous avez vos appartements au clan. reprit Ishida. _

_- Vous avez quelque chose comme deux hectares d'appartement et vous le refuser pour 20 m2 ! s'exclama Séréna, plus surprise qu'autre chose. Isabel se contenta d'avoir un petit sourire mal à l'aise. _

_- Que les choses soient bien claires. Nous sommes les conseillers d'Isabel. Ses préférences ne nous regardent pas. Si elle préfère, en effet, 20 m2 à deux hectares…vous avez quelque chose à y redire ? se renseigna Toya avec un regard glacial. Il adressa mentalement une claque aux membres réticents qui pâlirent. Même s'il n'était pas le chef du clan, ses pouvoirs restaient très élevés. Le silence régna dans la salle. _

_- Nous n'avons rien à y redire, évidemment. il en sera fait selon les désirs d'Isabel-sama. articulèrent péniblement les 3 concernés (Ishida, Nanao et Séréna). Toya eut juste le temps d'apercevoir le regard de sa sœur : entre étonnement, reproche et remerciement. Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules et changea de sujet._

C'est ainsi qu'Isabel emménagea chez Kakashi (le seul ami qui lui restait à Konoha). Certes, ça ne plaisait pas à Toya…mais, comme il l'avait dit, il préférait la savoir chez Kakashi…que sous les ponts de Konoha ! Et puis…au moindre débordement, il aurait une excellente raison de tuer l'épouvantail de Konoha !

Enfin ! Isabel se sentait ENFIN maîtresse de la situation ! Tout semblait avoir retrouvé une sorte de 'normalité'…même si le fait d'être nommée Hokage de remplacement ou d'habiter chez Kakashi n'avait rien de normal en soi à ses yeux...mais bon, un semblant de tranquillité régnait à Konoha. Dans cette atmosphère enfin détendue, nul n'aurait pu prédire l'arrivée d'Itachi et d'un autre type du nom de Kisame à Konoha…et encore moins ce qui en découla…

Dès qu'Itachi relâcha Kakashi de son sort d'illusion, Isabel apparut soudainement avec Gaï…tous deux prêts à combattre. Il y eut un silence pesant…avant qu'Itachi ne décide de s'en aller. Kisame le suivit. Isabel soupira de soulagement, ils n'avaient pas eu à se battre. Son regard se posa sur Kakashi que Kurenai soutenait de son mieux. En toute honnêteté, elle avait mieux à faire que de commencer un combat...dont elle ignorait l'issue (et qui aurait pu être fatale aux gens autour d'elle). Asuma et Gaï transportèrent le corps de Kakashi chez lui, mais, à la surprise générale, Isabel se retrouva dans l'incapacité de le soigner. Aussi, ils décidèrent de l'amener à l'hôpital…où Isabel passa le reste de sa journée.

- Si seulement je pouvais de nouveau soigner…tu ne serais pas dans cet état. murmura Isabel. Elle était à l'hôpital de Konoha. Face à elle, Kakashi semblait dormir dans le lit. Isabel s'en voulait terriblement ! Elle était impuissante alors que son seul véritable ami avait besoin d'elle !

- Princesse… murmura le Phœnix. Isabel soupira et bascula dans cette étrange dimension. Le Phœnix était face à elle avec un air désolé.

- Tu as tout de même ressuscité la moitié du village, ça n'est pas rien. lui rappela-t-il. Isabel soupira une fois de plus.

- Et dire qu'à chaque fois que je ressuscitais quelqu'un, je perdais la capacité de me servir d'une certaine dose de mon chakra pendant quelques jours…et je ne m'en étais jamais rendue compte ! lança-t-elle avec amertume.

- Ta réserve de chakra est grande, très grande…mais ressusciter la moitié d'un village de la taille de Konoha t'as coûté l'entièreté de ton chakra ! Tu as de grands pouvoirs Princesse…c'est pourquoi ils sont si longs à revenir quand tu les as utilisés à leurs limites. reprit le Phœnix.

- …ça me fait une belle jambe de le savoir ! Dans l'immédiat mes 'grands pouvoirs' ne me servent à rien ! Et Sasuke qui nous est revenu dans le même état…je crains qu'ils aient compris qui je suis ! Ce serait le début de gros problèmes…énormes même ! répliqua Isabel. Elle ne comprenait pas son Phœnix, comme pouvait-il être positif dans une telle situation ! Le Phœnix se contenta de sourire.

- Je doute que Némo t'ait reconnue. Quand à l'autre…je ne pense pas qu'il fasse quoique ce soit contre toi…dans l'immédiat en tout cas. répliqua le Phœnix. Isabel eut un sourire amer.

- Je suppose que les quelques siècles que tu as d'avance sur moi t'ont donné une très grande sagesse. lança-t-elle avec un rien de sarcasme dans la voix.

- J'apprécierais de pouvoir m'en vanter…mais le cœur des hommes est insondable et si changeant. Quelques soit les siècles que je passe à leur côté, ils me surprennent toujours. admit le Phœnix. Isabel lui sourit vraiment cette fois-ci.

- Tu as besoin de repos Princesse. termina le Phœnix. Isabel ferma les yeux et se retrouva dans la chambre d'hôpital. Très rapidement, elle sentit une présence se rapprocher. Elle cligna des yeux avant de se concentrer et de scanner l'hôpital. Elle sourit finalement : Asuma ouvrit la porte de la chambre.

- Comme je le pensais… lança-t-il en entrant. Isabel se contenta de lui sourire. Il prit une chaise, la déplia et s'installa à côté d'Isabel.

- Les médecins en disent quoi ? se renseigna-t-il en désignant Kakashi d'un mouvement de tête.

- Ils ne peuvent rien faire. Ils attendent le retour de Tsunade pour voir ce qu'elle peut faire. expliqua Isabel en serrant ses poings. Elle entendit Asuma soupirer.

- Il n'aimerait certainement pas te voir dans cet état. murmura-t-il.

- Je ne peux rien faire. Depuis plus de 12 ans que je m'entraîne…et je ne peux rien faire ! J'ai horreur de me sentir impuissante ! lâcha-t-elle finalement sur le même ton qu'Asuma.

- Quoique tu en penses, il te considère comme quelqu'un de redoutable. C'est le premier à reconnaître tes talents et ton pouvoir…cependant…je pense qu'il peut comprendre qu'après le mini miracle que tu as réalisé…tu n'es plus assez de chakra pour en enchaîner un autre. reprit Asuma en la regardant avec un sourire.

- Un mini miracle, hein ? reprit-elle avec un petit sourire. Asuma acquiesça.

- Tu préfères un miracle entier ? demanda-t-il. Isabel secoua doucement la tête en signe négatif avec un petit rire.

- Vas te reposer. Je me charge de te remplacer ici. Et puis, demain est un autre jour ! proposa finalement Asuma. Isabel lui sourit.

- Tu es quelqu'un de bien Asuma, tu le sais ? plaisanta-t-elle un peu. Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

- Bon, je te laisse veiller sur lui alors. accorda Isabel en commençant à partir.

- Isabel. l'appela Asuma. Elle se tourna, la main sur le loquet de la porte.

- Je ne suis pas le seul à être quelqu'un de bien. Toi aussi, tu fais partie de cette catégorie. termina-t-il avec un sourire doux. Isabel lui rendit son sourire.

- Merci. répondit-elle en refermant la porte.

Pendant le chemin jusqu'à l'appartement, Isabel ne put empêcher les quelques souvenirs de sa vie chez Kakashi revenir à sa mémoire : sa façon d'entrer et de lui tendre un bouquet de fleurs, leur petite discussion sur les rideaux de sa chambre…qu'il accepta finalement de changer, les soirs où elle avait invité son élève et Shikamaru à dîner…tous ces petits détails qui lui plaisaient tant. Pourtant, ce soir…elle serait seule. Elle se sentait bizarre à cette simple idée. Elle soupira en ouvrant la porte avant de sursauter : il y avait quelqu'un dans l'appartement ! Elle sortit rapidement un kunai et referma la porte derrière elle.

- Du calme…ça n'est que moi. intervint une voix. Isabel sursauta. Cette voix, elle ne la connaissait que de trop. Elle se tourna lentement pour faire face à Itachi Uchiha.

- Bonsoir…Toya Tsunami. Ou devrais-je plutôt dire Isabel. l'accueillit-il avec un sourire de prédateur. La tension qui planait dans la chambre de Kakashi venait d'augmenter d'un cran…au point d'en être palpable. Isabel se mit en position de défense et fixa les chaussures d'Itachi.

- Tu peux lever les yeux, je ne suis pas venu pour me battre. lança-t-il avec calme.

- Mais tu sais, j'adore tes pompes…tellement originales ! ironisa-t-elle. Itachi se contenta de sourire.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence ? se renseigna Isabel sans quitter les chaussures du regard. Elle l'entendit soupirer avant qu'un sifflement ne résonne. Isabel leva soudainement son regard…le sifflement venait de la cuisine.

- C'est la bouilloire. J'ai fait chauffer de l'eau pour le thé. expliqua Itachi avec un sourire tranquille. Isabel fit une grimace. Après tout ce qu'elle venait de vivre c'est de caféine dont elle avait besoin ! Oui, un bon café !

- Je t'aurais bien fait une tisane mais je n'ai pas trouvé de feuilles de verveine ou de camomille. Tu devrais arrêter la caféine...à long terme, ce serait mauvais pour ta santé. reprit Itachi avec voix calme. Isabel eut un petit rire.

- Fais comme chez toi, je t'en prie. marmonna-t-elle. Dire qu'il l'avait non seulement reconnue, mais qu'il l'avait attendue en plus ! Et chez Kakashi en prime !

- Je ne m'en suis pas privé, merci. Au fait, sympa les rideaux. reprit-il en se tournant vers la fenêtre.

- C'est sur, c'est mieux que les vieux chiffons qu'il avait avant. acquiesça Isabel en soupirant. Itachi fit le tour de la pièce du regard.

- Il se rend compte qu'il a déjà perdu ? se renseigna Itachi avec un sourire. Isabel se contenta de secouer doucement la tête.

- Tu as refais la déco ? C'est plutôt pas mal. poursuivit-il en changeant de sujet.

- Merci du compliment. répliqua finalement Isabel. Itachi acquiesça et se dirigea finalement vers la cuisine. Isabel le suivit, le kunai toujours en main. Elle profita qu'il soit dos tourné pour l'observer un peu mieux. Il ne portait pas la cape d'Akatsuki…ni son éternel ensemble noir spécial ninja. Il n'avait même pas son vernis noir sur les ongles. Non, il avait opté pour la tenue traditionnelle des Uchiha : un pull noir à col rond, haut et un pantacourt noir aussi. Ces vêtements, c'étaient ceux qu'il avait si souvent porté avant de tuer tous les membres de son clan et de déserter Konoha. La seule différence était dans le pull noir. Là où devait figurer le symbole des Uchiha, il n'y avait rien. Elle se contenta d'avoir un petit sourire tandis qu'Itachi servait le thé dans deux tasses. Isabel regarda la table. Il y avait aussi des petits biscuits sur la table. Itachi s'installa d'un côté, laissant à Isabel une chaise face à lui. Isabel soupira, posa le kunai au centre de la table et s'installa à son tour.

- Inutile de mettre du sucre. J'ai déjà sucré ton thé : deux sucres si je me souviens bien…et rassure-toi, je ne suis pas là non plus pour t'empoisonner. intervint Itachi en voyant Isabel tendre le bras vers la sucrière. Isabel arrêta son mouvement et revint vers sa tasse.

- Si tu n'es pas là pour m'éliminer…que fais-tu ici ? demanda finalement Isabel. Itachi avala un gorgée de thé avant de sourire.

- Je viens prendre de tes nouvelles. répondit-il simplement. Isabel fronça les sourcils.

- Tu m'avais démasquée depuis longtemps ? murmura-t-elle. Itachi haussa un sourcil avant de reprendre une gorgée de thé.

- Honnêtement ? Depuis le premier jour. Tu pensais vraiment que mon sharingan ne verrait pas au travers de ton déguisement ? se renseigna-t-il tranquillement. Isabel eut un petit sourire.

- En effet, je m'y attendais. soupira-t-elle finalement. Voilà qui confirmait ses nombreux soupçons.

- Mais je suis le seul à avoir découvert le pot aux roses. Kisame ne se doute de rien…il était inconsolable quand on a retrouvé la tête de Toya Tsunami. Depuis, il n' a qu'une idée, mettre la main sur Jiraya-sama pour lui faire payer ta mort. poursuivit Itachi sur le ton de la conversation banale. Et dire qu'il disait ça comme s'il parlait du temps qu'il fait !

- Je suis désolée d'avoir causé autant de peine à Némo. plaisanta-t-elle. Itachi haussa les épaules.

- Tu as quand même fait équipe pendant 6 ans avec Kisame et moi, qu'on le veille ou non, ça crée des liens. répliqua tranquillement Itachi en prenant un biscuit. Isabel le scanna rapidement.

_« Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je ne suis pas là pour te tuer. »_

_« Je n'ai aucun intérêt à te dénoncer. »_

_« Je n'ai nullement l'envie de t'empoisonner »_

Elle sourit et avala une gorgée de thé. Itachi était donc sincère, il ne la dénoncerait pas…et il ne cherchait pas à se débarrasser d'elle.

- Je changes de sujet. Comment se passe ton retour ? J'ai apprit que tu as été nommée Hokage de remplacement. reprit finalement Itachi. Isabel soupira.

- Je suppose qu'il vaut mieux que je ne saches pas d'où tu tiens tes infos…enfin, le retour s'est plus ou moins bien passé. Il y a eu quelque tensions…mais ça s'est calmé. avoua finalement Isabel.

- C'est typique de Konoha. Mais je suis sûr que tu te débrouilles très bien. Les relations sociales, ça a toujours été ton fort jusqu'à présent. fit remarquer Itachi. Isabel se contenta d'hausser les épaules. La remarque d'Itachi sonnait particulièrement fausse.

**Flash back :**

_« Je le dis haut et fort, Toya est un traître ! Il vend des infos à Konoha ! s'écria un membre d'Akatsuki. Toya Tsunami (Isabel déguisée) se contenta de soupirer. Ce type était une plaie…une plaie qui avait réussi à l'apercevoir avec Jiraya ! Elle devait la jouer fine sur ce coup. _

_- Je ne pense pas que Toya soit une fouine. commença Kisame._

_- Je suis de naturel pacifiste, alors réglons cela à l'amiable veux-tu. proposa Toya._

_- A L'AMIABLE ??!! TU ES MORT TOYA TSUNAMI ! s'exclama le jeune ninja déserteur du pays de l'herbe. Toya disparut et réapparu pile derrière le déserteur de l'herbe._

_- Ne prononce pas des menaces que tu ne peux tenir. commenta Itachi. Toya trancha la tête du ninja de l'herbe. _

_- Voilà qui règle le problème. J'ai gagné, j'ai raison. C'est ça ma version du pacifisme. » lança Toya. Kisame eut un sourire tandis qu'Itachi défiait du regard quiconque oserait dire le contraire._

Le regard d'Isabel revint sur le kunai, toujours au centre de la table, comme la limite entre eux deux. Chacun d'entre eux était libre de prendre le kunai et d'attaquer…mais si ça avait été l'idée d'Itachi, il ne lui aurait jamais tourné le dos…même pendant l'espace de quelques secondes ! Elle eut un sourire. C'était tellement étrange comme situation…une ambiance tellement bizarre : entre camaraderie et possibilité d'assassinat.

- En parlant de relations sociales…la prochaine fois que tu t'en prends à Kakashi…je te tues. le prévint-elle avec un regard tranchant. Itachi lui rendit le même regard avant de sourire.

- S'il reste hors de mon chemin…moi, je n'irais pas me mettre sur le sien. répondit Itachi. C'était une sorte d'accord entres eux…mais ils savaient pertinemment tous les deux qu'il ne tiendrait pas éternellement.

- Même refrain pour Naruto ! ajouta Isabel. Itachi soupira.

- Là en revanche, je ne peux rien y faire. Et tu le sais pertinemment. répliqua Itachi avec un regard sérieux. Isabel soutint son regard avec un regard de glace.

- Question avertissement, j'en ai aussi un à te donner. Fais en sorte que Jiraya-sama reste hors de portée de Kisame…si tu tiens à éviter que Konoha ne perde un allié précieux. reprit Itachi en reprenant un visage serein. Isabel eut un sourire en coin.

- Comme si Kisame pouvait s'en débarrasser. lança-t-elle. Itachi haussa les épaules.

- Personnellement, je m'en fiches. Mais ne le sous-estime pas. Quand il est enragé il devient très dangereux. répondit Itachi en finissant son café. Il posa sa tasse et se leva.

- Tu t'en vas déjà ? s'étonna faussement Isabel.

- A mon grand regret, Kisame va finir par se douter de quelque chose si je prolonge ma visite. expliqua Itachi.

- Ce fut un plaisir de discuter avec toi. commença-t-il avec un salut poli…et un sourire aux lèvres. Isabel ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour et lui rendit son salut.

- Ah, encore une dernière chose avant que je parte. se souvint-il soudainement. Isabel cligna des yeux. Itachi s'approcha d'elle. Elle recula prudemment jusqu'à ce que son dos se retrouve contre le mur de la cuisine. Itachi plaça une main sur le mur, à quelques centimètres de l'épaule droite d'Isabel et approcha son visage…Isabel avait déjà un kunai sous la main, prête à frapper.

- J'ai croisé des chasseurs de dragons dans les parages. Conseil d'ami, ne laisse pas ton élève s'éloigner trop loin. murmura-t-il dans l'oreille d'Isabel. Quand avait-il apprit… ? Comment savait-il… ?

- Nous nous reverrons certainement. termina-t-il en disparaissant. Elle se laissa glisser sur le sol en appuyant son dos contre le mur, une main dans ses cheveux. Si quelqu'un apprenait qu'Itachi était venu lui 'rendre visite'…elle était persuadé d'avoir tout Konoha sur le dos pendant un bon bout de temps. Aussi, valait-il sans doute mieux qu'elle garde cela pour elle. Elle soupira.

- Heureusement pour moi, il ne me dénoncera pas…et heureusement pour lui, j'en ferais de même. Et puis… murmura-t-elle en sortant un collier de sous son pull. Il y avait deux pendentifs : une émeraude entourée par deux sortes de gouttes d'or et un saphir aussi entouré par les mêmes deux sortes de gouttes en or…les larmes du Phœnix et du Dragon…ou plutôt les larmes du vent et de l'eau. L'émeraude était une pierre originale, d'autres personnes portaient un pendentif semblable, des copies de celui-ci. Elle en avait donné un à Kakashi, un à son frère aîné (Toya), un autre à son élève (Laetitia)…et un dernier à Itachi. Non, elle n'était pas folle…ni complètement aveuglée par un prétendu amour, non. Itachi était une source d'information intéressante, comme il venait de le prouver une fois de plus. Et elle restait persuadée qu'il y avait autre chose derrière le massacre des Uchiha. La raison qu'Itachi avait toujours évoquée : tester son niveau…elle n'y croyait tout simplement pas. Elle savait ce qu'Akatsuki demandait comme test d'entrée…ce qui l'avait renforcée dans son idée : Itachi était un fieffé menteur ! Et il se faisait bien plus de soucis pour son frère cadet que ce qu'il voulait bien admettre ! Ni lui ni Sasuke n'étaient très doués pour les relations sociales ! Elle leva les yeux vers le plafond en soupirant. Ce qui existait entre Itachi et elle, c'était aussi très particulier. Il y avait un mur entre eux…ou plutôt un épouvantail ! Elle eut un petit rire…oui, si 26 ans auparavant Hatake Kakashi n'était pas venu au monde, les choses seraient un peu différentes…et elle ne serait certainement pas ici. Mais Kakashi était bien réel…et son choix était déjà fait. Que ce soit Itachi ou elle, ils le savaient pertinemment tous les deux ! Elle sourit finalement en se relevant et alla se coucher. Comme l'avait dit Asuma, demain est un autre jour !

Fin de ce chapitre. Pour le prochain, nous vous avons réservé un petit retour sur la dragonne avec un petit chapitre tout mimi. Une sorte de pause avant la grosse tempête qui se prépare.


	10. Chapter 10

Nous revoilà ! Après un chapitre riches en rebondissements, nous vous proposons un peu de calme et de douceur dans ce monde de brute. Que cache donc le sourire de la petite dragonnne ? Shikamaru saura-t-il trouver les mots pour l'aider ? Vous le saurez en lisant ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

Devant elle, un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Son village était petit, aucun visage ne lui était étranger…aucun sauf celui-là. Puis, il y eut de grands cris avant qu'elle ne soit entraînée dehors. Elle ne pouvait pas quitter le visage de l'étranger des yeux…mais il disparaissait peu à peu, remplacé par une forte pluie et un paysage nocturne à peine éclairé par l'orage qui s'abattait sur le village depuis quelques jours. Elle entendit le tonnerre gronder une fois de plus avant d'entendre un hurlement qui la fit frissonner. On la força à avancer plus vite…puis, elle fut stopper brutalement. L'homme était encore là, face à elle. Il y eut de nouveaux cris…puis…

_Chapitre 10 : Ce qu'apporte la pluie…_

_« Je serais là ! »_

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, la respiration coupée. Elle regroupa ses genoux près d'elle et posa sa tête dessus. C'était un geste instinctif chez elle dès qu'elle avait besoin de protection.

« C'était juste un rêve, juste un rêve…du calme…ce n'était qu'un rêve. murmura-t-elle doucement. Elle se força à reprendre une respiration lente. Peu à peu, elle se calma et sa respiration redevient régulière. Elle put alors relever sa tête et déplier ses jambes. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle était dans la chambre que les Nara lui avait gentiment cédé. Il s'agissait d'un ancien grenier réaménagé en chambre. Il y avait un lit supplémentaire, une grande armoire, un bureau, une bibliothèque et une vitre ronde. Les Nara avaient même mis un immense tapis rond où Laetitia s'installait parfois pour dessiner le paysage qu'elle voyait à travers la fenêtre. En fait, la chambre était très grande…et vraiment très bien réaménagée. Son regard revient vers le lit, à côté d'elle Hakuryû dormait paisiblement. Elle sourit en le voyant et le caressa doucement.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Princesse ? se renseigna doucement la voix du dragon dans la tête de Laetitia.

- Désolée de t'avoir réveillé. s'excusa-t-elle à voix basse. Si Hakuryû était télépathe, Laetitia ne l'était pas…elle pouvait entendre son dragon mais elle ne pouvait pas lui envoyer de message mental. Son dragon miniature se contenta de soupirer. Elle sourit d'avantage…si quelqu'un entrer dans la chambre, il ne verrait qu'un dragon endormi…sans se douter qu'il était parfaitement éveillé et alerte. Avoir un dragon télépathe pour compagnon avait ses avantages ! Surtout quand le dit dragon refuse de communiquer avec des 'humains' (Isabel mise à part).

- Ce n'est rien. assura Laetitia toujours dans un murmure. Elle le vit ouvrir les yeux et avancer vers elle avant de se placer sur son épaules et de frotter sa joue contre la sienne. Elle sourit d'avantage en lui grattouillant doucement la tête.

- Tout va bien Princesse. Rendormez-vous tranquillement, je veilles sur vous. la rassura-t-il avec une voix douce. Laetitia sentit ses yeux se fermer malgré elle. Elle s'allongea et laissa le dragon la border. Il s'installa tout près de son oreiller. Hakuryû avait vraiment un grand pouvoir…celui de créer une bulle où elle se sentait en parfaite sécurité. Elle sourit doucement tandis que ses yeux finissaient de se fermer.

- Je ne laisserai plus personne vous faire du mal. » promit-il. Ce fut la dernière chose qu'elle entendit avant de s'endormir pour de bon, bercée par de doux souvenirs.

Hakuryû la regarda s'endormir paisiblement. Peu à peu, son regard se tourna vers la fenêtre ruisselante d'eau de pluie. Une véritable tempête s'était abattue sur Konoha depuis une semaine. Quelques missions de reconstructions avaient même étaient suspendues à cause de l'intensité de la tempête. Quelques ninjas envoyés en missions n'avaient pas pu revenir à Konoha pour raison de mauvais temps. Parmi ces ninjas, il y avait le père Nara (comme il le surnommait). Il soupira doucement avant de revenir vers sa petite princesse avec un sourire. Oui, cette fois-ci, il la protégerait. Il ne laisserait plus jamais un chasseur de dragons s'approcher d'elle ! Son regard se posa sur le début du tatouage que Laetitia avait sur son épaule droite. Il fronça ses sourcils, une colère sourde gronda en lui. Plus jamais !

**Flash back : **

_Il était plutôt en mauvaise posture. Le roi des dragons venait de mourir sous ses yeux, la reine était en train d'agoniser…quant aux héritiers…son regard se tourna vers la fillette de 4 ans qui était sa maîtresse depuis 3 ans. Elle était la seule survivante ! Il tenta de se redresser…en vain. Ses ailes, couvertes de sang, ne pouvaient plus le porter ! Il vit le chasseur se rapprocher de sa maîtresse, un fer rouge à la main. La fillette, dans un élan de survie, tenta de s'échapper…mais il eut le temps d'appliquer le fer sur l'épaule de la petite. Elle hurla de douleur…c'est ce hurlement qui le réveilla. Son corps se mit à étinceler. Il se sentit grandir, il sentit ses membres s'étirer, ses ailes se rétracter…par pur inconscient, il parvint à se lever. Il courut vers la fillette en pleurs, la prit dans ses bras et sauta du haut de la falaise. Il serra d'avantage la fillette dans ses bras, décidé à affronter la fureur de la rivière coulant en-dessous de la falaise ! Envers et contre tout, il devait protéger l'enfant qu'il avait dans les bras !_

Une fois, une seule fois, il avait failli à sa tache. La famille royale avait été décimée ce même jour. Laetitia avait vu sa famille se faire tuer, elle avait été marquée au fer rouge…une seule et unique fois, il avait échoué dans sa mission ! Et il avait juré que ce serait la dernière ! Il se rapprocha d'avantage de sa princesse avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres du sommeil à son tour.

Le lendemain matin, quand elle se réveilla, elle trouva Hakuryû encore endormit. Elle sourit et le couvrit d'avantage avant de s'étirer. Elle avait finalement très bien dormie ! En regardant par la fenêtre, elle vit un paysage de pluie fine. Elle soupira avant de se lever et de s'habiller. Puis, elle ouvrit un peu sa fenêtre pour aérer sa chambre. Il pleuvait depuis déjà un petit moment. Pas que la pluie la dérange vraiment…la nature en avait besoin et elle apportait de bonnes choses…mais par temps de pluie, il lui était difficile de chercher le positif en toute chose. Elle était très sensible aux changements de temps et d'atmosphère…et pour elle la pluie était souvent synonyme de solitude. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et grimaça.

« Géniale, j'ai vraiment la tête d'une dépressive ! marmonna-t-elle. Elle soupira et ferma les yeux en se focalisant sur des souvenirs heureux. Peu à peu, elle sentit son visage se détendre et ses lèvres former un sourire. Elle réouvrit les yeux pour faire face à une jeune fille radieuse, souriante et visiblement heureuse. Elle sourit d'avantage et acquiesça avant de sortir de sa chambre et de descendre les escaliers menant au couloir.

- Bonjour Princesse. résonna la voix d'Hakuryû. Elle se retourna en sursautant un peu. Son dragon était juste derrière elle. Il se posa sur son épaule et frotta sa joue contre la sienne. Elle sourit et lui caressa doucement la tête.

- Bonjour Hakuryû. Désolée si je t'ai réveillée ! s'excusa-t-elle doucement. Elle vit son dragon lui sourire.

- Ne vous excusez pas pour si peu, j'étais déjà réveillé. expliqua-t-il.

- Ok. Bon, allons déjeuner ! décida-t-elle de bonne humeur en brandissant son poing vers le plafond.

- Oi, comment tu fais pour être aussi énergique de beau matin ? demanda une voix derrière elle. Elle sursauta une fois de plus avant de sourire d'avantage. Et pourtant, elle n'avait pas crié ni parlé particulièrement fort.

- Bonjour Shikamaru ! Je t'ai réveillé ? se renseigna-t-elle. Elle le vit soupirer et secouer doucement la tête de droite à gauche.

- Mon père est rentré vers 5 heures ce matin. reprit-il en désignant la porte de la chambre de ses parents, au bout du couloir, d'un mouvement de tête. Elle acquiesça finalement.

- Tu es donc debout depuis une heure. Et toi qui voulais faire la grasse mat… nota-t-elle avec un sourire désolée. Il soupira une fois de plus.

- On va déjeuner ? proposa-t-il finalement. Elle acquiesça vivement et ils descendirent à la cuisine.

Elle commença à cuisiner le petit déjeuner tandis que Shikamaru mettait la table. C'était assez étonnant de sa part…mais à force de voir Laetitia se proposer d'aider, il avait fini par acquérir des automatismes…dont il était le premier surprit. Et mettre la table pendant qu'elle était aux fourneaux en faisait parti. Il posa le lait sur la table en souriant. Laetitia cuisinait un petit déjeuner qu'elle ne mangerait pas. Pour une raison ou pour une autre, Laetitia buvait un verre de lait chocolaté et avalait deux tartines de pain avec de la confiture au petit déjeuner. Avec le temps, il s'y était habitué…en fait, toute la famille s'y était faite. Il jeta un dernier regard sur la table, vérifiant qu'il y avait tout avant de s'asseoir. Peu de temps après, Laetitia lui servit son 'repas' avant de s'installer à son tour.

- T'avais pas une mission aujourd'hui ? se renseigna Shikamaru. Laetitia avala une gorgée de lait en haussant un sourcil. Avec l'hospitalisation de Kakashi, de Sasuke et le départ de Naruto, Laetitia avait été enlevée de son équipe et elle effectuait souvent des missions en solo ou avec d'autres équipes…mais aucune de ces missions ne lui permettaient de sortir de Konoha.

- C'est vrai ça ! Je dois aider à l'académie aujourd'hui ! J'avais presque oublié ! se souvint-elle soudainement. Il la vit se tourner vers son dragon.

- Hey ! Je suis même pas en retard ! Le cours commence à 8 heures ! râla-t-elle. Il eut un petit sourire. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment comment la miniature communiquait avec Laetitia…encore qu'il avait sa petite idée…mais leur complicité se sentait sans mal. C'était comme une aura autour d'eux.

- Et toi ? intervint-elle.

- Non, pas aujourd'hui…et vu qu'il pleut, je ne vais même pas pouvoir profiter de mon jour de congé. soupira-t-il. Il la vit sourire, un peu désolée.

- Mais Chouji doit passer à la maison et Kiba a dit qu'il passerait… ajouta-t-il finalement.

- Voilà ce que j'appelle une réunion entre gars ! nota Laetitia avec un regard amusé. Shikamaru détourna le regard vers son assiette et haussa les épaules. Il avait du mal à la regarder dans les yeux quand elle avait un regard comme ça. Aussi, il préférait regarder ailleurs…avant que ses joues ne virent complètement au pivoine et que ce soit trop visible. Laetitia enchaîna sur autre chose et la discussion se poursuivit dans les rires et la bonne humeur. Avant 8 heures, il se proposa de l'accompagner à l'académie…encore un de ces automatismes. Il entendit juste sa mère rire et vit un sourire connaisseur sur le visage de son père avant de refermer la porte.

Quand il rentra chez lui, son père était reparti en mission et sa mère était chez Mme Akimichi. Hakuryû, qui n'avait pas pu rester à l'académie, monta directement dans la chambre de Laetitia. Shikamaru le regarda voler au-dessus des marches d'escalier avec un sourire en coin. Elle boudait la miniature ? Il s'installa finalement sur le canapé et ferma les yeux, imaginant les nuages au-dessus de sa tête. Il n'eut pas le temps de profiter d'avantage de la quiétude temporaire de sa maison…Chouji et Kiba sonnèrent à la porte. Il soupira en allant ouvrir…et lui qui pensait pouvoir profiter d'un peu de calme. Il fit entrer tout le monde et passa un bon moment avec ses amis, aussi bruyants soient-ils…même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais. Vers midi ils allèrent manger ensembles au stand de ramens. C'est en début d'après-midi que l'orage éclata pour de bon. Ils rentrèrent chacun chez eux…mais Shikamaru fit un détour par l'académie pour récupérer Laetitia…dont la mission devait être terminée. Il trouva rapidement Iruka dans un couloir.

- Iruka-sensei. le salua-t-il.

- Ah ! Shikamaru ! Que fais-tu dehors par un temps pareil ? s'étonna le jeune professeur.

- Je viens chercher Laetitia…elle a fini, non ? répondit Shikamaru en jetant un coup d'œil à la salle de classe…vide ? Il revient vers Iruka avec un sourcil levé.

- On a eut des soucis techniques et on a dû abréger le cours. Laetitia m'a dit qu'elle se débrouillerait pour rentrer…ça doit bien faire une heure qu'elle est partie. se souvint Iruka en réfléchissant à voix haute. Shikamaru soupira. Et voilà, elle avait remis ça !

- Merci. lança-t-il en s'en allant finalement.

- Ah mais… commença Iruka. Trop tard, Shikamaru venait de partir. Il soupira.

- …tu devrais attendre que ça se calme un peu. Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne m'écoute ? termina-t-il en soupirant.

Perdue ! Et voilà, une fois de plus elle s'était perdue ! Depuis une demi-heure qu'elle tournait dans Konoha…et dire que Shikamaru n'avait mis que 10 minutes à arriver à l'académie le matin même ! Elle soupira. Décidément, son sens de l'orientation était lamentable ! Et pour couronner le tout, Hakuryû n'était même pas là. Elle fixa ses sandales ninja quelques secondes. Elle n'aimait pas être séparée de son dragon. Elle eut un petit sourire avant de relever la tête vers le ciel.

- Au moins, il ne pleut pas à verse ! nota-t-elle doucement. Elle sourit pleinement et reprit sa route, décidée à retrouver le chemin jusqu'à la maison des Nara par ses propres moyens ! Quelques minutes plus tard, une averse s'abattit sur Konoha. Trempée, Laetitia trouva finalement un coin à l'abri dans une ruelle.

- Je suis paumée au milieu de nul part et, en plus, il pleut des cordes ! » pesta-t-elle. C'était vraiment une journée pourrie ! Elle décida d'attendre un peu que ça se calme avant de reprendre ses recherches. Son regard se posa sur le ciel couvert. Non…elle n'aimait vraiment pas ces nuages noirs…annonciateurs d'orages.

**Flash back :**

_Ce n'était le fait d'être trempée jusqu'aux os, ni les rafales de vent froid ou les coups de tonnerre qui grondaient dans le ciel nocturne qui la faisait frissonner. Non, ce n'était pas ça…mais plutôt le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Devant elle, l'étranger était en train de vider sa mère de son sang…comme on le fait avec un animal que l'on vient d'égorger. Elle était paralysée par le spectacle. Elle voulait hurler, pleurer…faire quelque chose mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche…et ses muscles ne répondait pas à ses supplications ! Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de regarder…elle croisa le regard de l'homme et elle fut certaine qu'elle ne l'oublierait plus jamais ! Ni ce regard de prédateur, ni ce visage déformé par la perversion de son âme. Non, ce regard resterait à jamais graver dans son esprit ! Elle le vit se lever et brandir un fer. Un éclair s'abattit dessus et le fer se mit à chauffer. Le dessin d'un dragon rouge sang illumina les ténèbres du ciel. Elle eut un sursaut d'énergie et chercha à s'enfuir…mais le fer trouva son épaule et elle hurla de douleur tandis que la morsure du feu et de l'électricité contenue dans le fer lui traversa le corps. Elle se mit à pleurer…et tout se fit sombre. Elle ne se souvenait de plus rien. _

Hakuryû l'avait rejoint dès sa sortie de l'académie. Le tonnerre résonna au loin et ils levèrent tous deux les yeux. Un éclair déchira le ciel. Ils se regardèrent avant d'acquiescer. Ils devaient trouver Laetitia ! Et vite ! Jamais de sa vie Shikamaru n'avait couru aussi vite ! Certes, Laetitia ne courrait aucun danger réel, mais…il se souvenait de ce qu'elle lui avait raconté quelques temps auparavant. Son pire souvenir…la pire expérience de sa vie…sa seule faiblesse…tout cela était lié aux orages ! Et ça avait le don de la paralyser !

'_Shikamaru !'_ l'appela la voix d'Isabel. Il se retourna et la chercha du regard mais il ne trouva personne.

'_Je suis encore à l'hôpital, ne cherche pas à comprendre. J'ai repéré Titi.'_ poursuivit la voix. Puis, l'image de Laetitia assise par terre, les genoux repliés vers sa poitrine et la tête dans ses bras lui apparut. Il ne chercha pas plus loin et fonça vers l'endroit qu'il avait reconnu. Il aurait tout le temps pour se demander comment Isabel avait fait ça ! Pour l'instant son esprit n'était focalisé que sur un objectif : récupérer Laetitia ! Hakuryû le suivait de près. Ils la trouvèrent finalement…dans la même position que dans la vision. Tout son corps tremblait et ils pouvaient l'entendre sangloter. Hakuryû fila vers elle et tenta de la réveiller en frottant sa joue contre ses bras…sans succès. Pendant quelques secondes le cerveau, si brillant, de Shikamaru sembla se déconnecter de la réalité. Il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de cette fille, pleurant sous la pluie. Il voulait courir au près d'elle lui aussi, la réconforter…mais son corps ne bougeait pas. Malgré toute la détresse de ce tableau…il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la trouver tellement… Il se reprit et secoua énergiquement la tête avant d'avancer vers Laetitia.

- Oi, on devrait rentrer avant que tu n'attrapes une pneumonie. commença-t-il en posant une main sur le bras de la jeune fille. Son bras était glaciale…mais elle ne bougea pas d'un poil. Comme si elle ne l'entendait pas. Il la secoua doucement…toujours rien. Cette situation, il l'avait déjà vécu ! Dans d'autres circonstances…certes, mais…il n'aimait pas ça ! Il leva le bras de Laetitia et remarqua qu'elle se laissait faire sans réagir. Il put voir son visage. Elle avait les yeux vitreux, des joues ruisselantes de larmes. Il se mordit la lèvre…il devait faire quelque chose. Il posa son regard sur Hakuryû qui le regardait avec insistance. Il soupira finalement et souleva Laetitia dans ses bras. A sa grande surprise, elle se cramponna à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage ! Elle passa ses deux bras autour de son cou et cacha son visage dans le creux de sa nuque. Entre les cheveux qui le chatouillaient et le souffle sur sa nuque…il était extrêmement mal à l'aise. Ses joues devaient avoir viré au cramoisie. Il la sentit trembler et se reprit. Ce n'était pas le moment…mais vraiment pas le moment d'avoir des pensées bizarres ! Il secoua énergiquement sa tête pour chasser ses pensées avant de prendre le chemin du retour. Hakuryû se posa sur le ventre de Laetitia et ferma les yeux. Shikamaru eut un sourire en coin. La miniature essayait de réchauffer sa maîtresse…et à priori il y parvenait. Le corps de Laetitia reprenait une chaleur normale.

Quand elle reprit conscience, la première chose qu'elle sentit, fut une grande chaleur. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux…elle était dans une chambre…qui n'était pas la sienne. Elle se leva doucement, la tête un peu lourde. Tout semblait tourner autour d'elle…et elle se sentit partir en arrière…mais quelque chose l'empêcha de tomber. Quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. Elle fronça les sourcils…Shikamaru était en face d'elle. Elle sourit un peu.

- Tu as une forte fièvre, tu ferais mieux de rester allongée. expliqua-t-il en l'aidant à se recoucher. Laetitia se laissa border, trop fatiguée pour protester…mais les joues un peu plus roses que d'habitude.

- Qu'est-ce… commença-t-elle.

- Hakuryû et moi, on t'a trouvée dans une ruelle. Tu étais trempée et inconsciente. Tu as attrapée une grosse fièvre. reprit-il en soupirant. Elle lui sourit. Elle tourna son regard de l'autre côté…Hakuryû était allongé tout près d'elle. Elle sourit d'avantage.

- Il est épuisé. Il n'a pas cessé de conserver ta température corporelle à bonne hauteur. Tu nous as fait une sacrée frayeur. avoua Shikamaru. Elle revint vers lui.

- Désolée… s'excusa-t-elle doucement.

- Tu aurais dû m'attendre à l'académie. poursuivit-il.

- Je pensais que j'y arriverais cette fois-ci, désolée du soucis que j'ai causé. s'excusa-t-elle une fois de plus. Elle le vit soupirer avant de sourire.

- Tu es importante pour beaucoup de monde…ne l'oublies pas. murmura-t-il doucement en balayant une mèche de devant ses yeux. Elle sentit ses joues se réchauffer et son cœur s'accélérer. La main de Shikamaru lui sembla bien froide en comparaison de la fièvre…étrangement, ça l'apaisait.

- Alors ? Comment va-t-elle ?! intervint Isabel en entrant dans la salle. Shikamaru retira aussi vite sa main et se leva. Laetitia tourna son regard vers la porte. Isabel lui sourit.

- Elle a juste une grosse fièvre. répondit-il en prenant la bassine, prétextant qu'il allait chercher de l'eau. Isabel le regarda du coin de l'œil et Laetitia la vit sourire en secouant la tête. Puis, elle vint la voir.

- Ne nous fait plus de frayeur pareil ! J'ai failli envoyer les ANBU à ta recherche ! lança Isabel. Laetitia eut un petit rire. Elle s'en faisait toujours tellement pour elle…et ce depuis le jour où elle l'avait recueillie dans une ruelle abandonnée.

- Désolée. Je ne le ferais plus. promit-elle avec un faible sourire. Isabel soupira avant de sourire.

- Mais…merci d'être venue. ajouta Laetitia.

- Evidemment que je suis venue ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Et je ne suis pas la seule ! répliqua Isabel avec un immense sourire. C'est à ce moment-là que Shikamaru revint…avec Iruka, Tenten, Hinata, Asuma, Lee, Ino, Chouji, Kiba, Akamaru, Kurenai, Gaï…et même Shino, Neiji et Sakura (qui s'était rapprochée de Laetitia avec l'hospitalisation de Sasuke et le départ de Naruto). Ils étaient tous venus pour elle ? Juste pour elle ? Ses yeux la brûlaient et des larmes commencèrent à couler. Tout le monde s'installa autour d'elle. Elle essuya rapidement ses yeux et répondit aux questions avec un immense sourire.

- Tu vois Princesse, ils sont tous venus pour toi. résonna la voix d'Hakuryû.

- Tu n'es pas seule…alors ne t'enfermes pas dans tes souvenirs. La pluie peut aussi apporter de bonnes choses ! poursuivit-il. Laetitia tourna ses yeux vers la fenêtre. Dehors, la tempête faisait rage et l'orage n'était pas passé…et son regard revint vers tous ses amis et elle sourit.

Ils discutèrent pendant des heures. La chambre de Shikamaru se remplit de rires et de chaleur humaine. Hakuryû sourit en voyant sa petite princesse rire aux éclats d'une blague de Kiba. Elle semblait si heureuse. Oui, il protégerait son sourire…mais il n'a jamais dit qu'il serait seul ! Et puis…après avoir perdu toute sa famille dans des conditions horribles…s'il y avait bien une chose dont sa maîtresse avait besoin…c'était bel et bien d'être entourée d'amis. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter dans les bras de morphée. Il pouvait passer le relais à ces humains…en entendant d'avoir récupéré, il pouvait leur confier sa petite princesse.

Une fois tout le monde parti, Shikamaru la vit lutter contre la fatigue. Il eut un sourire.

- Tu devrais dormir. lui conseilla-t-il. Elle acquiesça doucement et ferma ses yeux. Elle semblait si paisible à présent. Il regarda par la fenêtre…la tempête s'était un peu calmée. Ses parents étaient restés chez les Akimichi pour dîner…c'était donc à lui de s'occuper d'elle. Mais bon, il avait évité le pire...c'était le dragon qui s'était occupé de changer les vêtements trempés de Laetitia par d'autres secs.

- Tu sais…en fait…je crois que j'aime bien la pluie. » l'entendit-il murmurer avant de s'endormir. Il sourit une fois de plus. Elle ne pourrait jamais oublier son traumatisme, il en était parfaitement conscient. Mais…si au moins la pluie pouvait lui apporter autre chose que ces visions d'horreur…c'était déjà ça de gagner. Il se leva de sa chaise et vint s'asseoir au pied du lit. Peu à peu la fatigue l'envahit à son tour.

- Et puis…au pire…je serais là. murmura-t-il avant de s'endormir à son tour.

Quand les Nara rentrèrent chez eux, ils allèrent immédiatement dans la chambre de leur fils pour prendre des nouvelles de Laetitia. M. Nara ouvrit la porte et sourit. Sa femme fit de même. Devant eux Shikamaru s'était endormit, à genoux par terre, la tête posée sur le lit, à côté de celle de Laetitia. Mme Nara prit une couverture et la posa sur son fils avant de refermer doucement la porte.

- Cette jeune fille est étonnante. fit remarquer M. Nara. Sa femme acquiesça.

- Elle a complètement changé notre Shikamaru…et c'est pas plus mal. accorda-t-elle. M. Nara sourit et se mit à rire un peu.

- Il semblerait que ce soit la fille qui lui faut alors. plaisanta-t-il.

- Laissons faire les choses, on verra bien ! » décida Mme Nara en allant dans la cuisine. Son mari se mit à rire une fois de plus…et les grands 'astronomes' de Konoha qui pensaient que la petite Yamanaka était la fille destinée à son fils ! Juste parce qu'elle était née un jour après lui…mais lui il le savait depuis le début. La fille qui serait idéale pour son fils…elle n'était pas née à Konoha !

Et voilà, c'est la fin pour cette fois ! La prochaine fois, nous reviendrons sur Isabel...qui est loin d'en avoir fini avec ses problèmes ! En espérant que ces deux chapitres vu ont plu, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu, nous vous disons au revoir !

Au prochain chapitre : Kakashi VS Isabel ! Tempête sous un ciel clair !


End file.
